The Tales of Zeref - Volume 1: The Adventures of Lucy and Zeref
by GameOfThrones
Summary: Kaito Minami is a powerful and famous mage of Fairy Tail but he is secretly Zeref the darkest and most powerful mage in history. One day after a mission he meets and rescues Lucy Heartfilia a young steller spirit mage in training and offers her to follow him to join his guild. Can Lucy save Kaito from his own darkness and give him a reason to exist? Longer Summary on the first page
1. Title Page

**Fairy Tail**

_**The Tale of Zeref**_

**Volume 1**

_**The Adventures of The Black Mage & Lucy**_

_By GameofThrones_

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and the publishers I don't own any of it.

**Rating**: M for now but might become MA if its too descriptive.

**Chapters: **8 (2 Info Chapters and 6 Story Chapters)

**Story Arcs:** 1

**Shipping's: **ZeLu (Zeref & Lucy Main Pairing), Nalu (Natsu & Lucy)

**Story Summary (Long Version)**

Kaito Minami is a powerful and famous mage of one of biggest and most famous guilds in Fiore but he has a secret that he can't not let anyone know about less his dark bloody past will be revealed. That He is really Zeref the darkest and most evil mage in history of the magical world who ruled the world 400 years ago with his army 10000 demons which he himself created and the many dragons he allied himself with including the dragon slayer turned dragon Acnologia. However due to unforeseen circumstance and a newfound conscious he has become good but a self loathing and distant young man waiting for a certain someone to become strong enough to put him out of his misery. However one fateful day after completing another mission he meets and rescues Lucy Heartfilia a 15 year old stellar spirit mage from her would be kidnappers and ends up inviting her to join him and his nakama at Fairy Tail. Lucy is complete opposite of Kaito young bubbly and very kind with a wonderful thirst for adventure. Can Lucy help Zeref return to the light and save himself? Read to find out!

**Gameofthrones: **Welcome to my re-write of The Chronicles of Zeref Volume 1 now renamed The Tale of Zeref it has been almost a year since I updated my story for various reasons and excuses sorry about that. Anyway I decided to re-write the story this chapter has similar name to original chapter but is very different. If you just want to read the story and through all this notes from me about the story then please skip to chapter 3 thank you.

I am rating the story M to be safe as there will be descriptive violence as expected of a fanfic based on a shonen manga. There will be descriptive lemon (Sex for those have no idea what lemon is in fanfiction) in later chapters.

Zeref and Lucy (Zercy/ZeLu) is the main pairing of his story however I will be adding many other pairings throughout and some probably be cracks like ZeLu is. Important to note this story is set two years before the canon series starting In year X782 so the main events haven't occurred yet but events occurring in Part 1 of FT will probably occur around the third volume. I think the story will be split into six volumes and one sequel Story takes place after the Chronicles of Zeref if I feel up to it of course and this story is a success.

As for my previous story Chronicles of Zeref I will recycling some of the chapters I already written while others I will rewrite completely. Each volume or saga will be split into Story arcs consisting of several chapters each. I also will be switching PoV's between the main characters as when it needs to occur and will noted during the story and other times it just be third person. Also noteworthy is the opening chapter may seem a little off because they were original supposed to be one whole chapter but since the up to halfway through intended first chapter had already exceed 18k words I thought it was too long for one chapter so I am going to split it into three to make reading easier and I have done my upmost to make them start and end as smoothly as possible. I also intend to upload this story both and in case it gets take down on fanfiction,net for some reason cause of its content.


	2. Chapter List

This page is to put the chapters on so you know which arc the current chapter is in I will add new chapter to here for every new chapter I release. The real first chapter is the next page/chapter afterwards.

**Chapter List**

**Chapter 0:** Title Page

**Chapter 0.5:** Chapter List

**July X782 (Extermination/Rescue Job/Main Protagonists Introduction)**

… **Introduction Arc …**

**Chapter 1:** _The Exorcism of Moonlake _(Page/Chapter 3)

**Chapter 2:** _Trouble in Arland Part 1_

**Chapter 3:** _Trouble in Arland Part 2_

**Chapter 4:**_ Open The Gate to the Golden Bull – Clash at the Astronomy Tower!_

**Chapter 5:** _Lucy's Gamble _

**Chapter 6:** _Chosen Paths Part 1 - Rise and Fall!_


	3. Chapter 1 - Excorcism of Moonlake

**GameofThrones:** Welcome readers to my rewrite of _Chronicles of Zeref – The tales of The black mage_ now called Tales of Zeref. This is first chapter of what was supposed to be one whole chapter but was split up because of its length. Without further ado please enjoy the story and read and review it if you got the time.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and the publishers I don't own any of it.

Volume 1 - Introduction Arc

**Chapter 1:** _The Exorcism of Moonlake_

**Bold** = thoughts/Light Zeref when conversing with Evil half.

_Italics _= Important information such as Area/time changes.

BLOCK CAPTITALS = Sound Effects.

_**Italics/Bold = Evil Zeref/Inner Zeref**_

"Welcome to the world Fairy Tail in the populous and wealthy country of Fiore where our story takes place. The world is full wonders such as magic, mythical but deadly creatures and beautiful sights to been seen. Fiore is now peaceful place where magic capable people who work as mages and the normal unblessed people live in harmony work with each other. The magic council keeps the peace and moderates the guilds which manage there members brokering many different kinds of jobs throughout Fiore and beyond. Our hero is the mysterious Kaito of Fairy Tail based in merchant city Magnolia what trouble has he found this time?

_Noon July 2nd X782_

_Moonlake Village_

It is mid-summer at Moon lake Village the weather is sunny and humid and a young man with long black spiky hair with bangs running down his forehead just above his black eyes which turn blood red when angry and wearing tight navy blue shirt and loose navy pants with black sandals with a greyish strap. They held up by a black belt and he also wore a necklace with a small round beads of Onyx wore a worn out green cloak complete with a hood and held in the front by a silver and red broach of a magic origin. Physically He is semi pale skin but lean and muscular and apparently with almost no body fat. The mage is above average height (about 5,8) and appeared to be in his late teens possible early twenties.

The young man makes his way into the village outskirts which is being pillaged by several monstrous demons when Demons notice a powerful magic presence approaching they begun to move to its source. **The village is burning am I too late?** Thought the Young man who took an S-Class job to liberate a town and eradicate the a tribe of demons terrorizing them. **Regardless I got get rid of the demons then I can search for survivors.**

As The young mage contemplated his plan of action once he arrives at the location. But as soon as his last thoughts passes through his mind a Demon with sickly green coloured skinned with blood thirsty red eyes and a bulky muscular body with a brown loin cloth covering him for modesty. He also had thick white hair or maybe rather fur on his head that ran half way down his back and two fangs that stuck of his lower jaw that curled at the base much like tusks. "Wind God Rushing Elbow"

"Ugh" groaned The Demon in pain who fell to his knees however he wasn't slain yet. "Why you..."

"Hmpf your tougher than I thought" said The Young man who proceeded to kick the demon into the air. "Wind God Soaring Kick"

However the young man dodges with back step ducking under the attack which fires cannon like shot from his punch creating a long trail that obliterates all in its path. "You got some pretty nasty attacks" said The Young man who foot becomes consumed in spiralling blade of wind as He jump and flip before striking heel first down on Demon B's back cutting him in half. "But so do I like this Wind God Guillotine!" But then two more demon show up one turquoise Pterodactyl like demon flying above. He has slit eyed yellow eyes and is lean and had thin membrane wings that looked rather fragile but probably not so much. He had short stubby arms and legs but each had sharp talons and equally sharp teeth. As He flew above He shriek inaudible large circles of supersonic comes crashing down on The young man who covers his ears with heightened hearing that all dragon slayers have along with sensitive nose. The attack leaves large craters as The young man is blasted back from the impact but flips back on to his feet beneath the dust and smoke and says to himself. "They keep on coming tch"

The young man jumps into the sky towards the demons who is descending as well towards him as protrusions on his arms grow glowing white forming blades of light and metal blade like sound as the young man clash blade on blade before soaring past each other and circling around again for attack run. The Demon squelches the sound attack as He closes in but the young man dodges and readies himself for his finishing attack. "One Sword Style Flourish of Crushing Evil"

As they pass exchange another flurry of slashes before passing each other like before the demon is cut to pieces as his blood splatters in the sky. "Ughh" groaned the demons last breath as he dies and falls to the ground and the Young man lands on the floor but not unscathed as He has a graze from the last attack his left arm. Just when He could have a breather The ground rumbles and another demon bursts and golden brown spinning demon like drill bursts from the ground directly underneath under the young man who manages to barely dodge but still catch his cloak and broach that flies off into the air. "You're a sneaky bastard but I am not letting you do that again!" called out the young man who bashed his glowing yellow knuckles together which unleashes a fiery explosion around him consuming the demon who crashed into the ground charred and crispy with a pain roar of agony "SUNBURST!"

The Young man drops back to the floor out of breath but the fight wasn't over just yet as another demon bellows out a deafening roar and appears different defiantly stronger looking than its comrades. "Grrr who is slaughtering my kin" shouted a mysterious demon "Where are you! come and face me!"

The demon looked completely different compared to the others in fact it could pass as human and not particular bulky but still muscular and Caucasian in skin colour. The demon has dark brown hair and amber coloured eyes and pointed nose and pointed sharp looking teeth. He wore baggy Gi outfit (martial arts attire) which was black with gold trim on the edges of the outfit and wore no shoes and had chains wrapped on his left arm and finished wrapped around his hands. There is black tattoo on his face which is a tribal pattern with black circles around his eyes and tiger like stripes down his face. His lips at thick white line around his lip area and his hands pour like marks on his fingers and palm. The demon walk out from a building looking around for the young man angry at hearing and sensing the slaughter of his comrades. "Come out you cowered!" said The Demon Leader who is standing in a clearing among the destroyed rubble of the once peaceful town "When I find you don't think your death will be quick and merciful"

The young man moved into the clearing slowly and cautiously taking in his latest foe "I take it you're the leader right?"

"Yes I am there glorious Leader Magnar The Devourer!, Magnar The invincible! " said Magnar who is surprisingly not charging at him in anger and blind rage like He expected from his earlier words. "You're the one killing my brothers and ending their lives in this miserable place"

"Yes I did but this place wasn't miserable ruins It was peaceful and full of life until you and your kind sullied it with blood and death" said The Young man "And now I Kaito Minami of Fairy Tail have come to purge the evil of his place and bring peace back to this village if I can"

"Bold words from a human" said The Demon Leader confidently "I have faced several Mages and they all talked big and I beat them into a bloody splat on the ground and you are no different and now the Demon shall Devourer the fairy mwahahahaha!"

"I am sure your fellow demons thought the same and now look at them" rebuttals Kaito

Magnar gritted his teeth at Kaitos words and says "Yes they died but I will send you to hell with them in their honour"

Kaito laughed "And what does a demon know about honour I thought you kind is all about winning by any means necessary"

"Even Demons have honour" said Magnar through gritted teeth no longer wanting to exchange words with the human. "Enough talk lets fight after that is why you came to defeat me"

"Fine by me but one more thing" said Kaito not seeing any corpses or hearing any cries for help or any signs of life other than himself and Magnar "What did you do with the inhabitants?"

"Oh the humans of this village" said Magnar reluctantly motioning to the moderately sized town hall behind him probably hauled up in a basement or dungeon they would call it. "They not dead or anything I got them down there, Well some of them did expire cause they tried to run away but didn't get very far but the rest are I am going to use as slave labour after all it's a waste to kill all of you before putting you to purpose"

**Yes they still live I am not too late!** Thought Kaito relieved **But this is too early to celebrate first I got to kick this guy...**

Kaito is too deep in thought to notice that Magnar is beginning to reay his magic, His skin starting to turn a tinge of orange and his veins going red as if on fire and his hair becomes a burning flame. "This is no time to be so relaxed!" said Magnar itching for battle as He lunges towards Kaito his hands glow and set ablaze and in chopping motion towards Kaito a fire spear shoots out towards him.** "**Hellfire Art Spear"

The spear hits the ground inches from Kaito and explodes bathing the young man in fire which knocks him out of his thoughts. Magnar's magic suits name well using a powerful long last super-hot fire magic. "Shit" groaned Kaito feeling the heat of the attack on his skin but just as tries to recover the demon has other plans and continues his attack. Magnar manoeuvres behind him to attack him from behind. "Have this too meat bag" said Magnar who smashes into Kaito from behind with his clenched knuckles in a chopping axe handle motion into his upper back with considerable force. "Hellfire Art Fiery Hammer"

The impact smashed him into the ground with a sickening thud as his body bouncing back up as well and continues his brutal attack with power kick to the gut as Kaito rebounds from his axe handle attack sending flying into the air setting the stage for his final attack of the barrage. Magnar jumps up and pursues its target in mid-air as an aura of flames surrounds him and calls out "Hellfire Art First Dance of Searing Flames" The demon moves with supersonic speed and catches him with a hard flaming chop to the head causing him to begin to fall back down to earth. The demon then catches him as he falls with powerful kick to the head sending flying back up and then catching him once more with a sharp elbow in the low back and continue barrage of blows for about ten seconds but would of seemed much longer for Kaito as he who was on the receiving end of it it and Magnar finished it with a axe kick sending once again crashing to the ground with great force. "Ha ha ha I love the sound crunching bone, Can you still move?" taunted Magnar licking his lips and enjoying pummelling his enemy. "But I am not even close to being done Hellfire Art - Purging Pillar of Chōjin!"

A huge magic seal appears on the ground around fifteen feet around the reeling Kaito as Magnar charges his possible finishing attack which glows like searing flames and as this happening Kaito is only just beginning to stir and slowly lifts himself of the ground at centre of the impact crater and soon realises a huge attack is about occur. **Dam I feel like a galleon dropped on me.** Thought Kaito who tenderly rubs the back of his head over the fresh lump from repeated head blows he suffered the Magnar.** That molten pile of crap hits pretty hard, I can't afford to get hit by too many attacks like that but dam is magic power keeps on rising. I got to get out of this magic seal I be roasted like a Sunday dinner.**

Kaito surveys his surrounding quickly as the glow from the seal intensifies. **But where too no matter where I look its too far to run and I don't that demon bastard will let me.**

Kaito launches off the ground with a power jump and flies into the sky using his Wind god magic to attempt to escape the attack. "No you won't escape" said Magnar extending his hand and the outer seal erupts in massive wall of flames that rises higher and higher keeping up with Kaito movement refusing to let fly out. The attack is almost ready to fire as the inner circle of the seal glows bright red seal signifying the seal is almost ready to unleash its deadly attack. **Dam it no matter how high I go or how fast that dam fire catches up to me. **Thought Kaito **If I can't go over it or around it then I will just go through it! **Kaito back up a bit to the centre of the cylindrical fire barrier around him and shouts out "Wind God Bellow!" A massive blast of wind from Kaito's mouth punches a hole through the fire wall but soon begins close again leaving a brief opportunity to escape. **Yes it worked now I just got to fly out** Thought Kaito as he zooms towards the opening but as he attempts to pass through but Magnar once again moves to prevent his escape. "Like hell I am goinh let you escape!" shouts Magnar getting annoyed at his frequent escape attempts flies towards him and starts casting deterrent attack to try to force him back into is charging magic seal. "Hellfire Art Life seeking fireball"

As Kaito passed through the wall several medium boulder sized fireballs come hurling towards him. "Dam your not going to hit me with those" says Kaito as he tries desperately to dodge each fireball manoeuvring between them with firewall closing behind him but each attack prevents him from moving away from it due its speed and then the six fireball connects seconds after barely dodging the fifth which Kaito mangers to block from his face by his arm which gets burnt by the attack and pushes him back towards the fire wall which has almost closed. "Gahh" groans Kaito as the attack hits "Dam is fireballs are lot hotter than normal fire magic" **Shit they are coming to fast and I couldn't create more distance so its getting to tight to dodge. **Thought Kaito **I just managed block it but he burnt my arm its goanna take awhile to heal up…**His forearm is smoking where he got burnt his flesh cooking from outside. However due to the explosion obscuring is vision the seventh fireball connects directly with his chest forcing him back through the wall forcing despite being to small to pass through unharmed inflicting further injury and then flies back towards the other wall but Kaito manages to stop before he ricochets back off the wall. "Good stay in there where you belong otherwise I can't show you my awesome attack that I casted just for you" taunts Magnar sadistically greatly enjoying tormenting and making his opponents suffer as is the usual with most of his species.

"Aghhhhh" groans Kaito looks at his arm which has stopped smoking and creates water that is pure enough to heal less severe injuries certainly not severe ones unless very experience and potent magic ability. Kaito does the same to his chest burn that had burnt through his blue shirt leaving black edges around the hole. The skin makes hisses as the cool water cools it down and despite being painful Kaito ignores it and concentrates on his next move "Water Magic palms of healing"

Kaito remains stationary as he thinks about how to escape before he becomes further burnt. **So I can't go through it either.** Thought Kaito contemplating is options before his eyes narrows as he comes up with a suitable option. **That's it I don't know where will end up but anywhere is better than here.** Kaito closes his eyes and visualises where he wants to go and thinks about his surroundings obscured with flames. "Giving up have you I hoped you keep running until the attack got you" taunted Magnar who for some reason could see him despite him being in the centre of the spinning wall of flames and from his perspective he was just floating there doing nothing as if awaiting his fate.

Meanwhile Magnar's attack about thirty feet below finally fires from the fully charged seal as it ascends Kaito is seemly engulfed in the inferno.

ZIP

However Kaito manages to teleport out just as massive pillar of flame engulfs where he once levitated just seconds before. Kaito reappears several feet away near the old ruined building where the demon motioned where the humans who once lived here are held prisoner. Kaito ducks behind the wall and hides his presence to catch his breath while pondering on a new strategy. **That was too close.** thought Kaito panting **This demon is on whole different level from those other guys but since I can't even get close to my original power anymore it will have to do I have got to get much stronger.**

"I won! But of course no mere human would ever supplant me! Said Magnar laughing triumphantly believing the battle to be over "How do you like My Hellfire Curse its power is unrivalled but I guess you can't agree now your nothing but ash! Wahahahaha"

Kaito rises from resting against derelict buildings wall as His injuries he sustained earlier are already beginning to heal as He looks onward towards the demon determined to return the favour. **Good He doesn't know that I survived** Thought Kaito determinedly **I can't lose those the survivors of this town are relying on me to liberate them all. Its time to show that demon the power of a dragon-slayer! But taking him on head on would be unwise with the power of attacks no I will attack his blind spots until I have burnt him out and hope he doesn't have too many more nasty surprises.**

"Let's do this" said Kaito trying to psych himself up for battle to come.

Kaito begins to power up and channel is Dragon slaying magic one his greatest abilities despite its power diminished from his past prowess. Kaito doesn't use it as his primary magic in recent years preferring his God slaying magic for most battles despite having large array of magic abilities. His Dragonslayer magic amplifies his already impressive speed and reflexes which he is counting on to defeat the demon Magnar. Magnar notices a sudden magic power surge from behind him and as He turns to face it He gets punched in the face by Kaito's Black Dragon punch his fist covered blue flames. The impact sent the demon flying back over the crater and unceremoniously on to the floor who has too roll back on to his feet managing to recover quickly. "Ughh that hurt you bastard did your mother ever tell you not to attack someone from behind" spat out Magnar rubbing his cheek but the young man ignored his words and pressed his attack his arm turning into black wing of blue flame and smashed into the neck of the Hellfire Demon who managed to semi block it with raising his guard to his face buy only somewhat softened the impact "Black Dragon Wing Lariat"

Magnar back stepped to create some distance before lunging in the counter attack "Hellfire Burning Right" said Magnar lunging for Kaito in attempt to halt his momentum since he escaped his large attack earlier. "Black Dragon Punch" saod Kaito as he counted at same and the two punches collide with eachothers faces simultaneously and a blast of blue fire behind Magnar and another blast Hellfire behind Kaito spurred behind them as remnants of their fierce exchange. The two combatants begin to exchange Left and right hooks, kicks and head-butts. Some were parried and other connected and several mixed there intended target. Others attacks however either grazed each other and drawing blood at every chance. Either Kaito or Magnar could gain solid advantage with each of them pushing each other back and forth with there attacks. This continued on for about a minute before they broke apart and ceased there attack to try something else both smiled enjoying the exchange and excited by the thrill of battle but neither said a word unlike the banter from earlier.

**He is holding his own still but I rather not go to Dragon force mode but I might not have much of a choice but He might awaken and it be bad if I give him a chance to run amok either for a short while. **Thought Kaito try to plan his next moves **But then again it has been a long time since I been able to let loose and maybe I should just rely on standard mode, however I have no idea what condition the hostages if take too long I might lose some of the survivors or worst end up slipping up and losing this fight. **

"Ahahahaha I was wrong about you human I guess I should give you more credit" said Magnar as He begins channelling his magic again and spread his arms with his hands out in to either side above his head and fire begins to generate and swirl in a large circle in front of him growing ever larger. "Since you have proven worthy opponent so far I am going to start showing my real power mwhahahahaha, Hellfire Art Infernal Flames"

**So He wasn't fighting all out either…** Thought Kaito uneasy feeling in his gut **Its decided this is not the time to be holding back I am going to end this as quickly as I can but I won't use Dragonforce mode unless I absolutely need it I won't allow him a chance to surface.**

Magnar releases a wave of fire upon of Infernal Flames Hell Art, "Black Dragon Breath" shouts Kaito who counters the flame curse with his own breath of dark blue flames which met the Hellfire Curse in-between the combatants.

The attacks pushed relentlessly against each-other until the attacks exploded under the strain and a smoke column hid the young man as he went in for another attack not wanting to allow his foe the initiative to attack first. "Black Dragon Blood Cursed Arrow Barrage!"

Kaito extends his arm in front of himself as a barrage of black arrows like missiles rush towards Magnar but he dodges it and the arrows harmlessly hit nothing but air however Kaito quickly teleports behind at point blank range. "Black Dragon Striking Spear" Blue flames with green outlines surrounded his fist as he pulls back to gather momentum for the attack and then suddenly punches forward into the upper back of the demon and the flames form a huge piecing black spear which impales the demon but Magnar managed to just move enough to avoid a strike to his heart which would killed him almost instantly and the blow skews him into the ground pulverising the surrounding ground in a shallow crater filled with flames. The demon gasps in pain having really felt that last it, His eyes rolling from the blow in his head and purple blood spat out of his mouth as He falls down twitching. Kaito lands a little further back but still a few steps back as to avoid a possible counter attack if He truly wasn't down for the count. But close enough to get a good view to observe is downed foe.

**Yes I got him! I finally managed get good strike** Thought Kaito pleased with his last attack **But was it enough to defeat him, I missed his heart but I still inflicted a terrible wound but his magic power doesn't seem to be waning.**

"You... You..." said the demon gasping for breath and regurgitating more blood.

His abdomen has a hole in it where you can see from his gut all the way through to his back. The wound is slightly bigger that Kaito's closed fist and blood was soaking the ground where demon is taking in shallow and painful breaths. Magnar is clearly not enjoying this anymore as his sadistic smirk is replaced with painful grimace. Kaito approaches the wounded Magnar slowly and with caution so as avoid any reprisals and finish the demon off once and for all. **Now to finish him then I can recover the hostages.** Thought Kaito watching his foe his eyes locked on his. **His expression makes me uneasy that is not the expression of someone dying, I better make this quick just in case really does have more fight in him.**

"Don't worry it be over in a seconds" said Kaito circling his hands in a motion around him with his index and middle finger point outward with his other fingers and thumbs held on his palms. The demon could sense ominous aura beginning to surface in his opponent a magic power darker and even more fowl than his own. "That aura… That dark aura what the hell are you" said Magnor fearfully not wanting to know what is killing blow will be "No... It's not...over..."

"…Hellfire Art Burning Dagger!" shouts out Magnor desperately as he struggles to rise up from His prone position but manages to turn around and unleash an attack creating a fiery dagger from hell to try to slash Kaito who managed to barely evading it. "You BASTARD" said Magnor enraged "I Magnor will not fall here to a puny human!"

**So he isn't down and out yet…** Thought Kaito **Looks like he will be defiant to the end but his movements are all sluggish and all over the place so I should be able to finish him quickly.**

Once Kaito is pushed back the demon desperately sprung is second attack. "Hellfire Art Sunflare whip" said Magnor who created a whip made of bright super hot lava like whip. The whip was fast a fairly accurate despite unleashing wildly and without the strength he would of normally used from a standing position. "Gahh" said Kaito as he takes a long jump back holding his fresh slash wound from the whip. Blood oozed from the wound despite it being quite deep the wound was burnt close by same heat that cut him open. **Dam if I was a second slower that attack might of bisected me.** Thought Kaito wincing as he feels where red hot whip slashed his skin. His other wound on his chest had only started healing a few minutes ago and now he had another wound close to the first one. Kaito's adrenaline prevented him from feeling full force of pain his must be in at the moment as well as its own unusually high pain tolerance and determination to keep fighting.** I got to go on the offensive again before he tries to escape.**

Magnor begins to glow red looking particularly sinister and chilling sight and then say "To think... you hurt me this... much" The demon put his clawed hand on his wound, the ghastly hole where some part of his being used to be before it was obliterated in the last attack and then with renewed confidence smile. "You still plan on fighting with those injuries" said Kaito "Why don't you just give up instead wasting my time drawing this fight out"

"Heh who said I was defeated Human and besides you don't look so healthy yourself" said Magnor eyeing the newly inflicted wound from his desperation to escape the killing blow. "This is nothing" said Kaito "In ten minutes this wound and my others will be almost completely healed"

Magnor stood up straight his blood oozing from his wound and pooling below his feet. "What I am about to show very few have had the honour of witnessing but unfortunately for you no one has lived to tell about it" Magnor begins to charge up his magic power becoming more wild and static sparks spewed out of it. "RAAARRGG" roared Magnor letting out demonic roars and the blood leaking out of his begun to boil and become steam as the wound sealed. As his magic power grow stronger and stronger everything in the vicinity begun to shake violently. **His wound as healed** Thought Kaito The air around also begun to become hot almost unbearable hot at Kaito's current distance 9 feet away. The ground underneath Magnor starts to become molten from the intense heat coming from the demon who is also starting to change.

**I have a bad feeling about this?** Thought Kaito concerned as Magnor begun a demonic transformation as his muscles begun to bulge and bulk up and his hair burst into flames above and around his head and large black horns that curved back like a rams. His broadened shoulders covered with flames and thick black smoke. His clothes ripped as he grew to gigantic hulking size until only his pants remained in ripped tattered over stretched shorts and then his feet set alight as did his wrists and hands. His skin coloured orange like the fire He spews. "Well what do you think speechless huh this is my true form" said Magnor whose voices sounded much deeper than it did in his human form.

"Well to be honest you couldn't look any uglier" said Kaito honestly "Is this the look lady demons go for huh"

"Have your laughs now but I will crush you under my foot you puny shit" said Magnor who walked towards The young man with heavy thunderous steps cracked soft molten ground underneath with each heavy step which only took two strides to reach him and he kicks out towards him unleashing a flurry of flames in its wake but Kaito dodges it with a side step. As Magnor gets closer the hotter the air becomes forcing Kaito to increase the distance he couldn't get too close without being overwhelmed by heat. The demon then punches down towards Kaito as his huge hulking fist smashing the ground as if it was made of water and flames burst out in all directions upon impact but Kaito still manages to evade albeit with some difficulty.

**I need too cool this guy off before I get a sun burn.** Thought Kaito but how I doubt water magic will work.

"Dam it hold still" said Magnor frustratingly snorting fire like a dragon down on Kaito who managed to dodge somehow once again. **Just how many ways has he got to kill me…..**Thought Kaito** Come on I am the great Zeref surely I should be able to think of something!, I could use death magic but I don't want to risk losing control of it, Hmm I don't want to get too close and flames from my black dragonslayer magic probably won't be that effective against this guy and get that close to that walking inferno will probably end badly, So let's try attacking at a dsafe instance**. Kaito quickly creates some distance as the demon punched and kicked in a vain attempt to catch him. "Running away you coward" taunted Magnor "Is that all you can do against me now"

"No the real battle starts now" said Kaito who made a gun shape out of his fingers "Magic gun – Gatling Shot"

He fire a stream of purple rapid fire bullets aimed at the demons face who had to raise his hand to block the bullets however did little to him other than annoy him leaving not a scratch against molten armour that is skin. **Dam it didn't even scratch him** Thought Kaito

"Stop that you dam bug, you're not the only one who can attack at a distance" said Magnor who started throwing large balls of fire great distances towards Kaito who dodged each one by a hair until one exploded a little too close and he got face full of fire sent him crashing to the ground nearby and begun rolling to put out the flames. "Hellfire Art Great fireball barrage"

"Ughh" groaned Kaito in pain his hands to his face which has burned his face rather badly temporally blinding him is right eye until it regenerated. **Dam there is way too many I couldn't dodge them all...** Thought Kaito **And he got one of my eyes. **Kaito glances towards the demon who was charging towards him only a few feet from range of his enormous limbs and unable to dodge normally He decided to evade with teleportation just as He kicks which causes him to fall over on his ass embarrassingly. "Dam it!" said Magnor getting more and more furious by the second. Meanwhile Kaito reappeared about fifty feet or so above the demon and begun charging a counter attack. "Let this Ice become your tomb! ICEMAKE Dragon Ice Pillar!" calls out Kaito places his hands on his right side and gathers his magic as blue seal appears underneath Magnor and activates almost instantly just as the demon tries to sit up and his covered in bright blue pillar of light that extends into the sky almost forty feet high. **Did it work? **Thought Kaito as He hovers above the pillar with his wind god slayer magic allowing flight wondering and hoping he froze Magnor in his grave but it was not to be as the ice begun melting soon after it had set from the intense heat he exuded all time while transformed as steam can be seen coming from the bottom. Magnor bursts out of the ice pillar that entombed him as the ice cracks and evaporates. Magnor unleashes a massive beam of super-heated rock determined to vaporize Kaito out of existence from his chest. "Magma Cannon!" bellowed the demon as Kaito is taking back by its tenacity and tries dodging the attack but only managed to get his body mostly out of the way as right arm is consumed by the beam and his right side of his ribs are burned. "Not looking so good now huh" taunted the Magnor enjoying his handy and feeling the end is near. "Aghhhhhhhh" screamed out Kaito in agony. **Fuck my arm! He got my fucking arm.** Thought Kaito writhing in pain and felt his anger rising His eyes turn red to reflect this and starts to feel his blood boiling and with it his magic begun to increase. **If didn't have this healing factor I be a cripple... He will pay for this... It's time to show him what a pissed off dragon slayer is capable of I have done playing around!**

Kaito suddenly become encased in thick black aura as his skin turns into black dragon scales and his eyes become narrower and his remaining hand becoming a claw and feet talons which could be seen on bare toes of his sandals. His body becomes slightly buffer and more toned than it does in his normal appearance and the wound on his arm and side is sealed by the scales preventing further bleeding. **Good job I am 3****rd**** generation since I can go in Dragon force Mode at will.** Thought Kaito clenching his fists feeling his power overflowing **Dragon force is much more difficult to get into as 1****st**** generation as you need a catalyst. **"A bit late to stop running..." said Magnar but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Kaito is descending with blinding speed towards the giant flaming monstrosity who raises his arm to try and swat him away but he vanishes and then reappears and punches Magnar in the cheek which sends the shocked giant flying off his feet with its raw power a lava from his spurting everywhere. "Black Dragon Punch" said Kaito

"Impossible" said Magnar as he found himself on the ground for the second time in roughly a minute. "Where the hell is he getting this power from" says Kaito and rolls on to his knees and gets up swatting around trying to catch the dragon slayer but he failed and gets up where he gets caught in another attack. "Let's turn up the heat shall we" said Kaito sarcastically "Jade Black Dragon Mode" Jade scales appear in various place including his claws and the aura becomes a combination of Green and Blue. "Jade Black Dragon Breath"

Shouted out Kaito as he inhales deeply before exhaling a massive blast of blue fire with jade rock chunks pulverise Magnar at point blank range sending him flying back into a nearby hill. "I am not even close to being done!" shouts Kaito again "Jade Black Dragon Geminite Storm"

Kaito gathers blue coloured energy with green gems rocks spins around with in and green static electricity emanating from it. Then Kaito pushers out his one remaining arm releases energy blast from his hand that melds together flying towards the fire demon who is only just recovering from Kaito last attack last attack and pounded by small gem rock like meteors and once gain sent flying but this time into nearby by lake which erupted with steam and partially evaporated it with rest becoming the same. Kaito pursued the wounded Magnor from the ground since he couldn't maintain duel dragon slayer mode and Wind god magic at same time. Magnor emerges from the watery depths of the lake frustrated at being once again over powered again by puny human. "You're not getting any closer" said Magnor his voice full of fear while swimming towards the shore and then spews out a massive torrent of fire towards the lake shore where Kaito is walking towards the confidently and methodically and then the forest around it gets set ablaze. "Eat this my most powerful attack Hellfire Art Firestorm!" Kaito is unhurt much to the shock and horror of the demon who sees a shadow of death walking slowly and leisurely from such a fierce attack which just dispersed harmlessly for unknown reason. "Wind God Vacuum" said Kaito putting his hands together continuing to walk to the infernal spell. A bubble of air expanded until expanded a large area over the lake and village area. The Fire curse burned itself out as it is deprived of its oxygen as it was absorbed by the spell. Kaito proceeds to keep a bubble of air around his head to allow himself to breath. "Your fire curse will no longer work now its starved of its fuel" said Kaito "Ready to give up?"

"Don't get so cocky this is far from over!" said Magnor backing off and despite feeling the proverbial noose tighten around his neck as the flames encasing is body die out much like his attacks he still has no intention giving up. "I will never surrender not till I feast on entrails and turn your bones to ash"

"It's really troublesome when they don't know when to quit" sighed Kaito bored who then lunges over the water towards Magnor "Well I better finish you off"

"Hellfire Art Bullet Blitz" shouted Magnor The demons extends his hands and attempts to fires his attack but almost nothing happens just a puff of smoke much to his horror.

"Didn't say it wouldn't work anymore" said Kaito who closed the distance as created blue flamed sword with gem like floating in it "Time to return your earlier favour Gem Black Dragon Sword" Kaito slashes at Magnor who tries to defend but his right arm is severed comes clean off flying into the air and sinks into the lake. Aggggh you bastard roars Magnor in pain as his lava blood came gushing out of meagre stump left in the socket and he thrashes shouting insults while cradling his stomp. Kaito deactivates his Gem Black Dragon mode so He can conserve his energy has it was very taxing in his current state and Kaito takes flight using his Wind God Slayer magic flying higher and higher into the sky until the lake looked like small puddle however because he flew so far away his vacuum his gone once again allowing Magnor to using his Hellfire curse resembling a moving blur in the water. Magnor tries desperately in last ditch to knock Kaito out of the sky with his magma beam but Kaito is too far up to be hit by it has it fell back down to the ground creating several fire in surrounding battle ground. "Adios" said Kaito getting ready for his finishing attack surrounding himself dark blue flaming aura begins a rapid decent down on to the lake where the Magnor looked up and saw Kaito's rapid defence and turn to tries to escape by swimming ashore. "Black Dragon Meteoric Impact" calls out Kaito as he picks up speed as he rushes down towards Magnor If there were any onlookers it would look like blue glowing Meteor or shooting star falling to the ground. Magnor keeps glancing behind him and sees apparition of a Black Dragon covered in shadows and darkness with electricity pulsing off him descending down upon him decides it's time to retreat and swims for the shore as fast as He can. "Oh no you don't" said Kaito speeding up and changing direction slightly to keep on target. "I won't die" shouts back Magnor as if is words will become true like a prayer "I will never die not to a shitty human" which could turn out to be his last words. The Demon finally makes it ashore starts sprinting as fast as his bulky frame would allow as his wings were damaged in earlier attack he can no longer fly but it's too late as Kaito collides and blue light flashes like a bomb going off. The ground rumbles and quakes as the ground is blasted apart into the air and every around. The wind from the impact is so strong that it tears trees of their roots and those that still stand are bathed in bright blue fire. Just like that the titanic battle between man and demon was over at least this one.

As the smoke clears massive crater scars where the Lake and part of forest used to be and there wasn't any movement and barely any sound except of crackling of the nearby fires. Inside the crater which is far deeper than any other crater caused by the combatants a human hand breaks through the dirt and ground and climbs free with some degree of difficulty with only one hand. It is Kaito who survived His suicide like dive and there is no sign or remains of the demon and Kaito rolls out from the hole sighing in relieve at it finally being over and was thoroughly exhausted all the pain strain of battle all came flooding back into him "I won but..." said Kaito to himself relieved "I didn't think this job would be such a challenge. Kaito left his Dragon force state after the impact and surprisingly didn't knock himself unconscious. **I need to get up and find the survivors but I can barely feel my limbs...** Thought Kaito **It isn't even one of my demons but He was so insanely tough and I glad I didn't wake him up despite using Dragonforce. However as if mentioning him is a summon a sinister voice speaks from within Kaito's subconscious. **

"_**Well aren't you a pitiful sight"**_said a Mysterious voice inside Kaito's Head _**"You barely managed pull the win out then... You should just killed him with your special Magic make things so much easier after all that's the reason it exist to exterminate our enemies"**_

"**Go away I am not listening to your reason I am the real monster"** said Kaito who could always feel his presence even more so when he was angry or scared and he would lash out at everyone around him. He is his secret, his curse the reason why He shouldn't be around others._** "You should let me come out and play once in a while It's been so long since we really gone wild"**_ Said Dark Zeref seductively trying to temp his lighter half into doing something He would only kick himself for later.** "I will not let you out your everything that I despise you're the reason why the world continues to reject me"** said Kaito

"_**The world rejects you cause it fears your power you don't have to bow down to anyone you have the power to rule this world and fur-fill your dream of a perfect world"**_

"**As long as we exist there can never be a perfect world"** said Kaito **"If I could exercise you I would then maybe I could bare this exist and since I cannot die and Natsu isn't ready to end me I have to continue to endure you and this world's sins"**

"_**You're the reason I exist don't ever forget that We were once one mind but your disgust with your own actions cause us to splinter into too minds"**_ said Dark Zeref _**"You need me I am only one you can truly trust in the end and one day you will have no choice but embrace your destiny"**_

"You were talking to Him again weren't you" said a young Girly familiar voice which seemed to come from no where "Don't listen to him you are stronger than him"

"Huh... Mavis so even all the way out on Tenrou you can hear My thoughts" said Kaito sitting up clenching his fist his wounds already healing fast and by tonight He will almost fully healed but his arm will take at least a day "Don't worry I know I can't embrace his words I won't go down that path again"

"Good but you sound tired of fighting have you" said Mavis concerned "You should strain yourself too hard even you have your limits"

"Yes but don't worry when I am fighting its only time I truly feel alive any more" said Kaito closing his eyes feeling body senses and then willing himself to his feet despite his body wanting to rest awhile longer "Every ache and pain makes remember I am still human after all that's why I can keep on fighting until the world finally sets me free"

Mavis didn't reply and Kaito says "Well I better go find the inhabitants" Kaito stretches his hands trying to get his blood pumping so he can finally go and rescue the hostages and begins limping towards the remains of the town not knowing what he will find.

_The Battleground outside Moonlake Village_

_2 pm_

The battleground smoulders around him as Kaito limps his way back to the village which He realised just how far He had travelled when he fought against the demon. **Dam me and that that monster made quite mess of the local landscape its goanna take many years to return to its former beauty thought it will be different that it was previously. **Thought Kaito reflectively **I wonder if I be still waiting for Natsu by then… **As He got closer to the building that the demon hinted at keeping his prisoners He looks for his Magical broach and the remains of his torn tattered green cloak from his battle with earth demon. Kaito finds his broach on the ground partially embedded in the earth and some ways away seemly blown by the wind stuck on a partially uprooted tree. **Looks like I will need a new cape when I get back to magnolia** Thought Kaito whose cloaks rarely lasted a job or two before there beyond salvageable **Which is cheap to replace since there simple travel cloak not some fancy silk one but the Brooch is very rare powerfully enchanted himself and something of a keep sake that belonged to my daughter that Me and My Wife bought for her 6****th**** Birthday. After Her death I enchanted it for my use after The Dragon civil war it become my good look charm and I seem to have terrible luck without it.** Kaito swung his cloak behind and tied the corners together so they hung off his shoulders with his brooch. After finding his possession's Kaito makes his way further to the building where the villagers were said to be held. The building itself is in surprisingly in good condition but the inside the house reeked with the smell of blood and Kaito fears the worst. However He heard whispering down below and found the stairwell and makes with haste down long stair well which cause the whispers to abruptly stop probably thinking it is one of their demon overlords. Kaito eventually made his way of the stairs and saw a door and decides to call out so they know He is a friend and not one of the demons. "Anyone down here I am Kaito Minami from Fairy Tail I come by the request of a man named Yergenhime" called out Kaito

"Is it true?" said an elderly male's voice (Male Villager A)

"Are we saved?" said a Women's voice (Female Villager A)

"Yes over here" said Elderly man's voice from behind the closed door.

"Ok will be there in a second" responds Kaito who heads in the direction of the voice of some of the prisoners but there could be more for all Kaito knows. As Kaito enters room which appears to be a food storage room are about thirty people tied up and sitting on the floor and some of them children of various ages. "So are we safe?" said the elderly voice who invited him over. The old man wore clothes that seemed much more elaborate and fancy compared to his fellow villagers. He wore a fancy suit with a bow tie but the outfit was wriggled holes and sullied with dirt making looking much older than it probably was. He also had a pair of damage spectacles on his face. He had short white hair that was messy and uncombed and a beard that looked rather unkempt and his above average height and green eyes. Overall he looked like a wealthy gentleman who held himself well despite his ordeal.

"Yes I believe so I killed all the demons anyway so they can't cause anymore harm" said Kaito

"Thank god" said Female Villager A who is a short woman who is rather plump and had straw blonde hair that is tied in a bun and brown eyes that looked relieved. She wore a reddish pink simple shirt and cream coloured long skirt with brown high heels. She had slight bags under her eyes and looked rather tied.

"How can we ever thank you" said Male Villager A is a young man probably in his mid-twenties. He wore brown work apron with grey trouser and a white shirt. His hair is light blue and with eyes of the same colour.

There is bustling joyous talking among the survivors as everyone spirits rose.

"Let me untie all of you" said Kaito "Arc of time"

The ropes restraining the surviving village folk's decay and fall apart earning several wows of surprise and saving several minutes of tedious cutting of ropes.

"We can't thank you enough" said The Old man "I am Yergenhime the town The Town Mayor"

"So you're the one who posted the job" said Kaito

"I haven't got much but please accept are boundless hospitality even if we don't much to offer at the moment" said Yergenhime

"Thank you but I can't stay long I need to return to my guild and find another jobs" said Kaito "But thanks for the offer"

"Well if you must but here please take this Ring as a humble gift it's the least I can offer you" said Yergenhime who pushes a silver ring with a small Lacrima at the crown. It also had mysterious markings of ancient language that begged curiously to read it.

"That ring belonged to my grandfather he found it on treasure expedition Bermia Mountains" said The Yergenhime "I never been able to use it myself but certainly a great such as you could put it to great use don't you think?"

"I couldn't take this ring from you it has sentimental value" said Kaito

"Don't worry humour this old man and accept his gift" said Yergenhime "And I am not taking no for an answer"

"Well if you insist then I guess I will" said Kaito putting the ring on his index finger.

"Well I better go and see the town see what needs to be repaired or what doesn't" said Yergenhime "Thank you so much and safe journey"

"Thank you for this parting gift and good luck with rebuilding the town" said Kaito

The people in the room begun to disperse as they headed upstairs to survey the damage to the town which rebuilding will be a costly and time consuming task for sure.

Kaito decided to leave once He was out of sight as there is little point staying here now the job is done and the less time he spent in the company of innocents the less chance of him accidentally killing them. Kaito left the building and went outside where could see towns people looking around what used to be peaceful pretty town but now is ruin and battleground a far cry from what it once was. A child cries as she picks her damaged doll and its head falls off onto the dirty once more. **I don't know if it isn't too late for Arc of time to fix this place but it might be worth a shot it's the least I can do.** Thought Kaito closing his eyes teleporting away to the nearby hill where he had a good view of the whole town.

"Arc of Time Restore" said Kaito his eyes glowing pink and the town begins to fix itself.

_Back in town 2.10pm_

The town is putting itself back together in front of everyone present wall that had crumbled and fell apart pulled itself together. Windows that had broken the pieces fell back into place even little a girl's doll that had been damaged in the attack reattached its self-back to the body. In an only few minute's the town looked as if nothing had happened.

"Wahhh what happening mommy" exclaims the little girl with light blonde hair and amber eyes and wore lime green dress with a white cardigan.

"It's another miracle" said a male villager A "My shop workshop is fixed"

"Same with my bakery" said the town baker

"Even the school is restored" said a happy mother

"Oh man" said young teen grumbling at seeing this.

"Thank you Kaito – kun" said Yergenhime silently looking at his magically restored town "Thank you"

_Hill side overlooking the village 2.10pm_

"It worked, well my works done now hopefully things will be peaceful from now on" said Kaito to himself holding his rumbling stomach turning around and teleporting out of the area. "Dam I am hungry I guess I grab something to eat but where"

As Kaito moves to teleport he stops and decides to bandage his more serious injuries which will take longer to heal included his burned and largely destroyed right arm.

ZIP

Mr Narrator: "The demon threat maybe vanquished and the town and its people saved but the day is far from over for our hero. Tune in the next exciting chapter of the Tale of Zeref!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: **Trouble in Arland Part 1

**GameofThrones:** Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it the next chapter should be out soon since I already mostly written but chapter 3 will be out sometime in the next week since I written that far yet. I see you next time Sayanara!


	4. Chapter 2 - Trouble in Arland Part 1!

**Gameofthrones:** Hello good readers I am back for chapter 3 thank you for those who read and review Chapter 1 and now onto the next destination. I have split up the original Chapter 2 in to two parts to make it easier to read I didn't want put off readers by making it too long. I will also be experimenting with first person Pov for this chapter you can tell me in the review if you prefer 1st person or the norm from chapter 1.

Anyway without anymore interruptions onward with chapter 2 of the story I hope you enjoy it and read and review the story and tell me what you think.

_Chapter 2: Trouble in Arland Part 1_

**Bold** = thoughts/Light Zeref when conversing with Evil half. * During Pov's there are thoughts not bolded out these are just descriptive mean and build atmosphere.

_Italics _= Important information such as Area/time changes.

BLOCK CAPTITALS = Sound Effects.

_**Italics/Bold = Evil Zeref/Inner Zeref**_

Mr Narrator: "Kaito Minami having defeated the demon tribe occupying Moonlake City heads to the nearby port city of Arland where a sinister plot is already brewing…"

_Heartfilia Konzern Main Gate_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

_2.30pm_

Its early afternoon in the country side outside Port City Arland and two guards stand guard outside a large and elegant gate which gold and white with a gilded Heartfilia coat of arms in the middle of each gate. This is one of two entrances of the Konzern that is guarded twenty four hours a day by rotating shifts of guards. One guard yawns as he stands sentry on his shift out front but it's a boring posting but at least the view is nice and rarely anything happens. "Hey Hugo look more lively will you" said a more senior guard to his junior. "I know its quiet a day and there hasn't been so much peek from any tourists in a two hours but at least try to look like you take your guard duties seriously" The older guard is middle aged with tanned skin wearing his hair shaggy black hair which is starting to grey and his short bangs parted to each side. He has small and beady black eyes and has a stubble beard around his lower half of his face. He wore silver coloured armour with no neck guard and thinner shoulders guards. He wields a halberd taller than he is with red feather at the base of the blade. He also has Heartfilia coat of arms is embroiled on the chest plate signifying affiliation with Heartfilia Konzern's guards. "I know sempai but Its such a nice afternoon for a nap even we were to fall asleep I doubt anything would happen" reasoned Hugo "Nothing ever happens I would be happier inside at least then I could watch the maids maybe even Miss Lucy"

Hugo is orange haired man in his very late teens and his eyes are a tint of amber. His skin is fair and he is two heads taller than his partner, He wore the same style of armour as his partner but his armour was newer and unblemished. He also wore a white cloak over his back. He wields a short sword currently sheaved at his hip.

"If you want to goof there and stare at girls maybe you should of chosen to be a house attendant and that is Lady Lucy or Miss Lucy to you just cause she lets doesn't mean you should call her so informally" said the senior "Now look life even on quiet days like this you can never know when something might…. Ugh" All of a sudden without warning a bright flash of purple it's the older guard in the neck which cuts open his throat and he bleeds out. "Lee Sempai" said Hugo his eyes opened in shock as his guard partner falls back on the gate gasping for breath

clutching his bloody throat as he bleeds out to certain death.

RATTLE + SQUEEK

Hugo then hears a peculiar sound coming closer and see's a moving magic fourt wheel kart with three passages. "You.. Did you guys do it" said Hugo paling despite signing up as guard he was as green as grass and never seen any real action and fear welled up inside him as they approached with no sign of stopping and he dropped his sword. "The gate is closed" said a young male voice from one of the back seats

"Blast on through our target Lucy Heartfilia is at the end of this road" said a older burly voice who was driving

"Sure Sure" said the younger man who extended a hand and suddenly the gate is blasted open off its hinges as Hugo looked on.

"What about him" said the young man

Just before the kart passes the shaking guard the big burly man pulls out a large round maul like weapon and swings it down on the defencelessly guard with horrific crunch. Hugo flies back hits the fence and ricochets over top and onto the grass on the other side with a thud. Hugo wasn't moving not evening sound as his life blood oozed out into the soil. "What about him" says the burly man sarcastically

"Awe what a waste he was so young…" said a female voice who must have been a young women who sounded regretful.

The younger man just laughs as they pass through the gate and onward to the Konzern.

_Arland City_

_Vanity Road_

_Fiore_

_2.12pm_

CRACKLE!

Kaito's POV

I teleport into a side road off Vanity road the main road of Arland City a Major Port on southern coast of Fiore where many ships dock from all other continent and rest of the world. It is one of four major ports in the country. I make sure to pull up My hood of what remains of my tattered cloak to hide my face at least somewhat as I would rather not draw attention to myself lest some recognise me and especially so in my currently exhausted state.

I then casually walk and try to blend into the crowd on the bustling streets. The noisy citizen's and various sounds in background almost drowned out the sound of sea at port as the tide came back and forward on the nearby shore. Along the road are various merchant stands trying to pedal their wares off to passers-by's some work others are frauds but that is the nature of shopping in the big city but for Me the only store I am interested in is a shop that sells food as my stomach rumbles in anticipation at finally getting a meal after not eating a good meal in over a day as I kept my distractions scarce while tracking down the cabal of demons plaguing Moonlake Village. I travel up the street taking in my surroundings as I pass through all the while dodging and manoeuvring around the crowd of eager shoppers. I eventually sport a fairly large interesting looking shop in between a tattoo parlour and a green grocers called the Punchy Pirate den an inn tailored to the more rougher and eccentric customers who rather not eat in a more sophisticated and stricter more expensive restaurant or should I say tavern in this case. It may not have bright vibrant coloured walls or pretty shiny tapestry and appealing banners but it did have that homely appeal at least to guy like me who didn't really fit in well in those sort places these days. As I approach the building I could see more of the shop front. The large shop sign read Punchy Pirate with a tough looking pirate picture next resting on the letter e holding a cutlass and looking rather relaxed looking towards the port to the south of the town. The other side next the capital P there was another Pirate facing the other pirate waving his fist in a threatening manner. There is a small wooden steps leading to the entrance doors which are wide open during business hours and rowdy talking and jovial laughter can be heard inside but might unnerving to those who new to the place. The wooden decking around the entrance is rather old looking and didn't seem all that sturdy. There a several square window panes tinted green that let in the afternoon light and similar set on the second floor of the tavern. I continued making my way to entrance I could also starting to hear sound of the docks somewhat the sound of cargo being moved about and rattle of ships moored in the harbour.

**Huh isn't that…**I thought as I approach the stairs leading to the landing of the tavern and a certain duo catch my attention. **It's Natsu and Happy they seem to be peering through the window the tavern must be heading back from a job since they were already gone for one when I had returned back from that that Five Year Job to slay Uruk the defiler a fallen deity of Ogres that managed to slay with My God-slayer Magic.**

Natsu Dragoneel is a lean, muscular teenage looking boy of about average height (Est 5, 4 Feet) with a slightly tanned skin tone. He also has black coloured eyes with spiky pink-coloured hair reminiscent of a Cherry/Sakura blossom. Natsu's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed waistcoat currently unzipped and untucked with no shirt exposing his bare chest. He also had white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the Silver and white scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father Igneel which also covers up a small scar on his neck he got when he was much younger.

The other is Happy a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers two on each side of his face. Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular and despite being a cat his body structure allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail with the rest blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects by wrapping on to it. Happy's guild mark is green and imprinted on is back. Happy being a cat doesn't usually wear any clothes apart from carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle and during jobs. This backpack also covers his Guild Mark and when using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others albeit one at a time and only for a short period before they vanish usually at impromptu times.

RUMBLE

"The food smells really good" said Natsu drooling

"AYE" replies Happy who was on the windowsill.

"Think they sell fire foods?" said Natsu

"Maybe they have fish too" said Happy getting excited and drooling even more.

I approach the unusual pair and say "If you want a 'fire' menu go back to the guild otherwise you have to eat normal food like everyone else" Natsu's ears reacts to My presents and homes in on my position like a cat does. Dragon slayers have naturally acute senses which are far greater than a normal human mage. Natsu and Happy turn around and face me as I stop by the lower steps leading down from the tavern landing. "Kaito your in town too?" said Happy surprised

"I am just passing through after completing that Demon Extermination job, but I probably stop here tonight to rest up the job took out more from me that I expected and after head back to the guild to see if any more interesting jobs" I said "I was just looking for a place to eat and remembered this tavern"

Natsu is silent before saying out of the nowhere "Kaito Fight Me" Natsu comes charging at me before I even respond in a typical Natsu like behaviour. "Natsu can't this wait until later" I said sighing

"Ready or not here I come" said Natsu lunging towards me "Fire Dragon….."

"Fine have it your way" I said pointing my right index finger to where Natsu's right food would be a two seconds and summoned a remote controlled car I can move around remotely with my magic the perfect defence against Natsu since he can't stand moving vehicles. "How about you cool off"

"Huh" says Natsu who steps on my toy car as it materialises and then in that second I bound his foot to it so he couldn't get it off. I then motion with my index finger and casually move it promptly behind me where a fairly steep hill led all way down to the harbour. "Wahhhh" Natsu stuck to the car quickly follow my hand movements and rides past me down the hill. BLLGG Natsu almost immediately becomes motion sick and barfs down the road as civilians walking back and forth from the harbour quickly dash, leap and dive to the side to avoid him. **Natsu keeps challenging Me and other S-Class mages of fairy almost every time we shop at the guild or any other place. **I thought amused **Of course I intend to fight Natsu seriously one day but that's long way off it seems. But it will happen someday its destiny after all. **"See ya in the tavern Natsu" I reply waving at Natsu who proceeds to drive off the harbour into the water near the docked ships. "You coming Happy"

"Aye" replies Happy the blue cat who seems to enjoy Natsu's antics naturally being very close since Natsu found the egg that Happy was born from but also has a darker side who enjoys the misfortune Natsu gets whenever he challengers someone from the top of mages of fairy tail. Me and Happy then head into the tavern to get something to eat.

_The Arland City Harbour 2.18pm_

Normal POV

There several people staring at the spectacle they just witnessed that being Natsu stuck on small remote control car run right into the harbour bay.

"What just happened" said onlooker A startled who is a middle aged woman.

"Don't some kid messing about ran straight into the bay it seems" said Onlooker B an older man

"Is alright" said Onlooker C a little closer than the other two

CHATTER CHATTER

Natsu swims to the surface after the remote control car that dragged him here disappeared. Natsu lifts himself to the surface of the harbour walkway that is end of the road leading from the main road. Natsu rolls on to his back drenched and hungry and says "That might have been my shortest fight ever… BLRG" but Natsu is still somewhat feeling the effects of motion sickness from his ride from hell.

CREAK

The floor boards creek as I step on them with my weight and I finally enter the establishment I could see various groups of people from tough looking sailors who might or might not be pirates and much more obvious pirate looking fellers. They were also dock workers, Illegal peddlers who sell their wares in places such as this away from the watch of the town guards and the magic council. The taverns interior consisted of a large room with a bonfire brewing which varied in size depending on the seasons with benches nearby around also heating up the main room with many tables mostly small round ones with stalls where customers sit down on. There also a few larger rectangular tables for groups of about five or six on slightly elevated flooring on near the corners. The left hand side is creaky looking wooden stairs that lead up to the second floor probably with more tables or perhaps boarding rooms for travellers. The bar is at back of the main room with various kegs of ale and meads. They were other doors leading other rooms but no idea what was in them probably storage rooms. We spot an empty table near the top left of the tavern just left of the bar and Happy goes over to hold the table before someone else does. I continue to make my way to the bar where the bartender has just finished serving a female sailor which is kind of rare as not many women or girls would choose the sailor or pirate life. As I approach the bartender notices me and turns towards me and greets me "Welcome to the Punchy Pirate how may I serve you?" I ponder for a moment then say "I will have a two bottles of Chinjie Island Rum if you got any or you're a strong mead if not a bowl of warm milk also" I said "Also I want a plate of several lamb stakes for me, Chicken legs would also be nice, Several fishers well done on a stick any kind will do and I guess since he will be here soon one ale in a flagon also spaghetti meat thanks…" The bartender sweat dropped in response to my gigantic order but it did at least in the past serve meals. "If got it all of course" I said chuckling nervously "Of course sir I will see what we got in stuck and bring you what you mentioned to your table..." said The bartender rather professionally if not start

"Good Good" I replied

"If you wait here please I get you your refreshments first" said the Bartender

_A few minutes later…_

I sit down and place the drinks on the table and then remove by cloak as I unclip the brooch on left side but it still remains attached to the right. Natsu now comes in semi drenched but is drying himself by increasing his body heat but even so will take a few minutes to dry his clothes as well.

"Did you have a nice swim?" I teased

"Yes it was very refreshing" said Natsu playing on then replied annoyed "Of course I didn't!"

I laugh amused at Natsu response

Natsu sits down on the barrel near happy who is sitting on the table since he is too small to be able to sit on the barrel and reach for the table without moving back and forth. "Well I did warn you" I said "But looks my Natsu determent spell works very well"

"You even named it" said Natsu at just slightly remember the ride. "It makes sick just thinking about it ugh"

"Of course every good spell should have a name" I said proudly and then take a big drink of my rum I bought earlier.

A Barwomen walk over to our table and then says "Mr Gillspie says that we working on the food your order and some of it will be ready shortly" The barmaid seemly notices my injuries looks shocked after finishing her sentence about our meals but doesn't say anything.

"Thanks for telling us" I respond ignoring staring and acting like I was completely fine. Natsu and Happy both notice as well despite being uncloaked for a while.

The barmaid bows nervously and heads off to her next customer. Once she left we continued drinking our beverages and waited for our food to arrive. "Your pretty banged up" said Natsu surprised "And your arm..."

"Occupational Hazards you know I did fight a volcano with legs, You should see the other he is much worse off" I said laughing even though I am still sore "I'll be good as new tomorrow for the most part but having one arm for now is kind of troublesome"

"Wait you can grow your arm back?" said Natsu

"Yeah I can recover from pretty much anything but still hurts like hell" I said feeling my stump

"Wait we can grow is arms back" blurted out Natsu to Happy

"I don't think so" said Happy to his partner

"Don't try it Natsu I just have amazing powers of recovery" I said warning Natsu "Anyone else would just be a cripple"

"By the way how did your job go?" I inquire "You took the Restore the forest job didn't you in forest Galia Woods near Aifread Right?"

"Yeah a group of dark mages from the dark guild Sanguine's Abyss were corrupting Galia wood but even there ace turned out to be quite a push over" said Natsu "But that woman had some nasty magic she was slowly corrupting the forest but I am not sure what to end but since she is arrested now it doesn't matter"

"You don't stop to ask why they do it first" I said

"It doesn't matter does it as long as I defeat them?" said Natsu I sigh "I guess each as their own way but I like to be informed before I act as you don't know the whole picture and you can't find out anything if you just take them out"

"Maybe He is right Natsu" said Happy

"Really?" said Natsu seemly unconvinced but thinking about it which I guess is good enough.

"If you want to be S-Class someday you should try it sometime after all it sometimes brute force doesn't suffice sometimes" I said using my past experiences "Of course sometimes it's better to beat them up first and asks questions later but depends on the situation"

"That won't be long I will defiantly get selected for the exams this year" said Natsu "And then I shall become S-Class too!"

"Maybe you will after even Cana got selected last year" I said "So maybe it's yours and Gray's now but that Mistgun guy defiantly get picked" I said pondering "Mirajane became S-class last year and Erza the year before that so it be interesting to see who will be next"

"But those two are monsters…" said Happy

"I'll beat them someday" said Natsu declaring "And Laxus and that old guy too"

"You got some pretty big targets Natsu" I said "You probably fulfil someday too but it's not goanna be easy"

"You too" said Natsu pointing at me "When you actually fight me seriously"

"One day we will Natsu count on it" I said "But only when you're ready otherwise it will be fruitless"

"And when will we know that" asked Natsu

"We will know" I said rather cryptically

The barmaids begin to bring some of food that just finished being cooked including Happy's fish. "Oh boy!" said Happy excitedly drooling as if he hadn't eaten any fishing in a long time.

"Thanks" we said

Happy begins eating his steamy cooked fish on a stick looking very happy and making me quite hungry too but not particularly for fish. Natsu already begun to eat his spaghetti as another barmaid brought last group of food ordered earlier. With my meal finally having arrive I dig in too so I quiet my rumbling stomach.

_Sometime later…_

_Arland City_

_Private Bedroom_

_Heartfillia Konzern_

_Fiore_

_2.45pm_

A young girl is sitting in her room about to write a letter to her Mother who passed away five years ago when she was only ten. The girl stretched in her chair with one arm stretchers out above her and her other hand wraps behind it as she leans back. A small reddish brown desk in front of a large window divided by the window sill into eight squares and there are too long curtains which are mainly purple in colour with an intricate design of various shapes colour brown, dark green and finally red. The Girl herself has shoulder length blonde hair that is tied in large circle bun held in place with flowery weave. The young girl wears formal ball gown like dress which is layered and is white and pink dress with a green holly leaf pattern on the bodice area of the dress and red strip separating the bodice area from lower cage area of the dress. The dress bears the shoulders and top of the dress is cut quite low but not too low but still reveals a bit of cleverage of her ample bosom (Going for Bust: 83cm; Waist: 62cm; Hip: 85cm so Lucy isn't quite curvy as She is two years later) and a red rose just below the cut with white ribbons that wrap around at tie on either side of the white sleeves. The lower part of the gown also has white ribbons that wrap around the cage and the second pink strip half way down.

**Letter:**

_2__nd__ July X767_

_Dear Mother_

_Father is busy again like most days so it's just me alone... I wish He would spend less time working on the family business and more time with me It feels like forever since I have even had conversation even though I see him every day It's like we strangers. I turned fifteen now I can't believe it but I don't feel any different and My father was busy yesterday to so I didn't even get a happy birthday from him instead like last year He just showers me with presents and I don't' think He even knows What I like and don't like but thought that counts right?, When will father figure out that I don't want expensive gifts and dresses and a family fortune all I want is to feel that I am wanted and matter to him to feel loved. I made a birthday wish again the same as last year, I wished that Father will spend more time with me and less on work If only He would talk to me and spend time with me like He used before you went to heaven, Its almost been five years since then. As for my day it is the usual routine I wrote to you the last time I got woke up by Spetto who tries Her best to be a mother figure and I appreciate the effort but it just isn't the same. I the had breakfast in the dining all alone since father had already left for work and I asked Spetto to wake me up earlier than usual but My still too earlier for us to eat together it's like He is avoiding Me. Yesterday I went to the city but I was with Spetto and two guards He doesn't even let me go out unescorted so I don't even have any friends and it's intimidating for anyone to come talk to me. The last house invite attended was to the Junella's mansion to meet there son The Honourable Duke Sawarr Junella which Father seems to be hinting will be my husband one day when I come of age but He gives\Me the creeps. I been wondering If I run away from home He would even notice I am gone, I really want to travel the world and meet lots of people like You and father did before you had me and Maybe even become a Mage like You Mother if I feel confident enough. Maybe I will join one of those Magic guilds I read about I bet I could make a lot of wonderful friends memories in one. But Father will never allow it I feel trapped here, a prisoner in my own home. Sorry mother for my gloomy letter especially so soon after My birthday but I had to write It down I feel like I would go crazy If I didn't tell someone and If I tell one of the staff they will tell father and I don't want him getting the wrong idea and making things even more closed off. I hope you read my letter and know that I am thinking of you and miss you always until my next letter I hope I will have good news for you next time._

_Lots of Love from Lucy x_

**End of Letter**

Lucy pulls open the draw of the desk she sat in front and finds a white envelope and puts in her letter to her mother seals it and write to "To my Beloved Mother" and makes her way to a chest where she keeps many of them it is magically enchanted so its fit an infinite amount of them in there and just about anything else if I wanted. Once done Lucy stretched after sitting down at her desk for a while and glanced at the spacious land that extended as far as your eyes can see the gardeners are already doing the weekly maintenance. **Maybe I should go for a stroll in the garden and gets some fresh air.** Thought Lucy forlorn and melancholic **But even if I do I can't go alone and clear My head and if run off unattended again even for a little awhile Father will scold me again and seems to be only time He talks to me more than a few cautious words here and there. A few years ago a year after my mother's death I would do stuff like that to get my father's attention since it was the only time he would take any notice but I am no longer a kid I just have to accept that My father is too busy for me his own daughter anymore and prefers to be at work over my company. Sometimes I feel like crying I did a lot when I was younger but now it's just wasted getting upset and it worries Spetto and the others I can't do that to them they have enough to worry about. I am so bored... maybe I think I will go and see Spetto.** Lucy sighs and leaves her room into the bright pearly hall way of one of the houses wings. Outside her door is two of the household guards one by the name of Sinet O'Connell, He was a sell sword from another kingdom and my father employed him as one of my personal Guards. He also wore shiny silver coloured armour with high collar of sorts protecting his neck on the back and the side but not the throat as that is covered by his full helmet. He has a large two handed sword that was sheaved on his right side. The Heartfilia coat of arms is embroiled on the chest plate signifying affiliation with Heartfilia Konzern's guards. **I haven't seen him without his helmet or not wearing his armour strangely enough.** Thought Lucy** Sinet got employed by My Father after my last bodyguard Clarence Sapwick disappeared when on a break and He never came back Father believes He got offered a better pay elsewhere and so didn't return. He has been working here for about three months. **"Hello Sinet - san how is your day?" asked Lucy as she saw him the Guard saluted her. "My day has been fine thank you for asking my lady" said Sinet respectively

"Good to hear Sinet – san" said Lucy "Do you know where Spetto is?" Sinet didn't respond right away while thinking before responding "I don't know My lady I have been standing guard here so I haven't seen Her since this morning" His fellow guard shook his shoulders when Lucy glanced at him "Me either My Lady I been on this shift for two hours I haven't seen Her come up here" Lucy looked disappointed "I guess go and ask one of the maids since they been all over the house I wonder what She is doing" said Lucy who then continued on Her way. "Thanks anyway" Sinet begun following Lucy as He was her body but Lucy turned around noticing him. "You don't need to guard me in my own home"

"Sorry My Lady but It is my duty to guard you after-all" said Sinet

"You can take the afternoon off I am just go to find Spetto so I won't be going outside" said Lucy

"As you wish my lady but if do go out please inform me or I will get in trouble with the boss" said Sinet polity and obediently

"I will if course if I do" said Lucy who couldn't quiet place a finger on something not quite right about him but maybe she is over thinking things. He seemed nicer enough but she got a vibe off him that worried her.

After dismissing Her guard Lucy goes further down the hall near the grand staircase a House maid by the name Karin Misuru who only recently got employed about a month ago to replace old Betty Bridge who got 'retired' however every knew She got the boot due to her old age and had been a family friend of Her grandparents on her mother's side. She taught me a lot things that I need to know as wife like cooking, cleaning and gardening since I might prefer to do it myself instead of having servants do it. There was sombre mood for weeks after finding out but her father quickly put an end to it with various threats of firing others if they didn't at least look cheered up. Karin is dusting the hall way at the moment mainly fathers art work so they remain clean and as good as new. Karin is young petite young teenage girl with a good figure for her age and pearly white flawless skin with her long purple hair tied in large loops at the back of her head and unusually coloured amber eyes. Karin wore a long, green dress with pink-coloured sleeves with golden edges, complete with larger cuffs, an apron tied around her waist, a small mantle covering her shoulders and a pair of simple brown shoes. She also has a classical maid hat on her head. "Good... Afternoon Mistress Lucy" said Karin bowing respectively and nervously.

"Good Afternoon to you too Miss Misuru" said Lucy greeted back "Please just call me Lucy"

"I... I can't... do that it's not proper" said Karin "If your father..."

"You can call Me Mistress Lucy when My Father is around but Please call me Lucy everyone else does" said Lucy trying to persuade the young maid to be less formal around her "Let's be friends!"

"If that's what you want Mistress no I mean Lucy" said Karin

"Yes it is and I shall call you Karin If you don't mind?" said Lucy smiling happy that Karin decided to acquires to her request. "Feel free to come and talk to me if you see me around"

"I don't mind Lucy" said Karin

"Okay" said Lucy "I will see you later but by the way have you seen Spetto?"

"Yes I believe she is in the kitchen do inventory for Aed – san's ingredient supplies" said Karin thinking "I think she might be there"

"Thank you" said Lucy waving good bye and then turns around towards the stairs "Well I will see you later then bye"

Lucy then walks to the stairs and begins to head down passing by the one guard stationed at the bottom and noticed four more guards located at the front door to the estate. **I am sure there are more guards than previously...** Thought Lucy worriedly **what is my father thinking.** The Entrance hall is large and spacious with a hall that extends right through the building with two large doors on opposite ends leading to the back garden and front lawn with the drive way. There are two ornate stair cases to the west and east ends of entrance hall build next to the large interior walls. The doors were both white with golden door knobs and two fairly large on either side of the door letting in plenty of natural light. The wooden stairs are painted white and are gilded with gold. The steps are shiny new looking wood with a copper metal band that braced them. The walls were lined with variously sized painting of various random no family portraits except a large blown painting of The Heartfilia family from many years with Mr Heartfilia and His wife and a young Lucy who is probably six or so years old at the time of its painting. This painting was located in the entrance half way through on suspended wall where the second floor walk way is directly above. The picture could easily be seen upon entering and is one a few paintings that showed the family together. There are two sets of double doors that lead to separate wings of the house which there is three altogether. The north wing houses the large kitchen and its store rooms as well as a trap door to the cellar where several hundred wines of various brews and vintages are stored. The eastern wing is located to the left as you walk in from the front entrance in front of the left staircase and The West wing located near the Right staircase. Lucy heads to the kitchens where she sees Aed the head chef with several other apprentice chefs' help cooking this evening's meal. "Good morning Lucy" said Aed as He is checking on the specialised Lacrima powered cooker which is currently working on a dish. "Hey Aed" said Lucy smelling the delicious food which is being prepared. **Smells gorgeous I always love eating the dishes He made **Thought Lucy as she starts to feel hungry from the aroma of the cooking food. "The food smells amazing" complimented Lucy who could feel her appetite beginning to surface in anticipation of this evenings feast.

"Thanks Lucy I am making Pappardelle with duck ragu" said Aed "It will be my first time making it so not sure how it will turn out"

Aed is a small man with seemingly shaved head who's mostly seen with his eyes closed, or maybe half-closed. His most distinctive feature is his large, round nose, which is visibly darker on the front, as if it were burnt, possibly a reference to Aed's profession as a cook. He seems to have rather hairy arms. He dons a typical cook outfit, consisting of a white shirt closed by two large buttons, with its sleeves rolled up, an apron tied around his waist, and a cook's hat. In the manga, he also dons striped pants, which are portrayed as plain in the anime, reaching down below his knees, and paired with simple shoes. (Duck ragu with pasta not sure what it is but I liked the name) "Well if you cooking it and it smells like this It will be delicious I am sure" said Lucy reassuringly just as Spetto comes out of the storage room holding a vase with two other maids. "Oh Lucy dear what brings you to the kitchen?" said Spetto in her usual caring tone. Spetto is a short, middle-aged woman with a square-shaped face. She has long, dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes. Being a maid, her attire is that of a long, green dress with pink-coloured sleeves with golden edges, complete with larger cuffs, an apron tied around her waist, a small mantle covering her shoulders and simple shoes. In addition, she also has a classical maid hat on her head.

"Looking for you actually" said Lucy

"Why is it that Lucy?" said Spetto

"Nothing really I am just bored wondered if you had anything I could help with" said Lucy not mentioning that She would go mad if can't find something to keep her busy. "I would like time to go out and think but father won't let me out unsupervised so since I can't get alone time and freedom outside I just want to keep busy"

"Well if you want something to keep you busy then you should go and see Bero I think he is waiting for you in the Astronomy tower for your daily lesson in Celestial Spirit Magic" said Spetto "He should still be there if you hurry"

"Oh no I forgot..." said Lucy shaking her head in disbelief She had been distracted with her inner thoughts that she completely forgot about the lessons She had with Bero her most favourite activity she did in her home. "I go right there goodbye Spetto and Aed I will see you later thanks for telling me I owe you one"

Lucy waves goodbye and then quickly makes haste towards the astronomy tower on the third floor of east wing. Lucy goes down the hall she only a minute or so ago passed earlier and turns left through the double door heading to the east wing of the Konzern.

_Astronomy Tower_

_2:55 pm_

Lucy climbs up the last step of second floor staircase to the tower. She goes through the door to a fairly large circular room with a large ornate windows and door to the balcony complete with a small tea table and two seats. The wallpaper was reddish brown and with golden leaf patterns. There is a serious of shelves with various books containing information on Celestial Spirit magic a lot of which Bero frequently tests Lucy on to see how much she remembers. Bero is sitting on a chair apparently asleep waiting for Lucy to show up. Bero is a short, elderly man with grey hair and a moustache. He has a long nose and ears with similarly long lobes. His eyes are always seen closed, or at least half-closed, and on the right side of his face is a dark birthmark composed of several small spots one near each other. He appears to often be shaking, possibly due to his advanced age. His attire mirrors that of a typical fictional mage, or a scholar, consisting of a simple, long blue robe paired with a pink mage hat decorated by a yellow heart on the front. "Hello Bero" said Lucy walking over to the old man with a case of chronic shivering or tremor.

"huh, where, who!" said Bero confused waking up by Lucy's voice. Bero looks around the room before focus on the young girl in front of him. "Oh Lucy it's you, Why are you here?"

"Spetto said you were waiting on me for My Celestial Spirit mage lessons" replied Lucy

"Oh…. Forgive Me Lucy I am quite forgetful in My old age" said Bero scratching his head trying to remember what else He might of forgot.

"It's all good It slipped My mind also" said Lucy

"Well I guess we better get started shall we" said Bero with a yawn and stretching trying to get the blood flowing through his old bones.

_Outside the Konzern 2.52pm_

RATTLE + SQUEEK

As Lucy begins her Celestial Spirit lesson a trio of mysterious individuals are driving down towards the Konzern with ominous intentions on unwary population of the Konzern…..

"So this is the Heartfilia Konzern?" said a man with a deep voice as he gets nearer.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 3: Trouble in Arland Part 2

**GameofThrones:** I decided to break the chapter here due to it being over 16k originally when I had both Chapter 2 and 3 together so please enjoy the story and as always I would appreciate any feedback on the story so far. I also be doing more tweaks and revisions as I go along if I see anything I don't like or could improve upon. This is the revised Chapter 2 with a extra scene added before Kaito's arrival in Arland involving an attack on the main gate to the Heartfilia Konzern starting the trouble in Arland. Bye Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 3 - Trouble in Arland Part 2!

**Gameofthrones:** Welcome back Fairy Tail fans for the exciting chapter 3. This chapter will be more action less talking and is bit longer than the previous one as with the previous chapter this will have 1st person Pov elements in it. Anyway as always I appreciate any critique and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Chapter 3: Trouble in Arland Part 2_

**Bold** = thoughts/Light Zeref when conversing with Evil half. * During Pov's there are thoughts not bolded out these are just descriptive mean and build atmosphere.

_Italics _= Important information such as Area/time changes.

BLOCK CAPTITALS = Sound Effects.

_**Italics/Bold = Evil Zeref/Inner Zeref**_

Mr Narrator: Lucy and Bero are beginning Lucy's Celestial Spirit Lessons as ominous trio nears. But what is they want you better stay tuned to find out!

_Outside the Konzern 2.52pm_

RATTLE + SQUEEK

A four wheeled magic powered vehicle moves transverses the winding driving way leading to the Heartfilia Konzern main house hold where Lucy and the Heartfilia employees currently resided. Behind the vehicle in the background strange plants that didn't seem to belong grow out of the ground with several guards apparently digested by carnivorous monster plant. There are also several more slain guards lying by the road side. "So this is the Heartfilia Konzern?" said a deep husky male voice "The city dwellers weren't exaggerating the size of it" The speaker is a burly man in his late forties with messy black slightly receding hair and a strong jawline. His eye sunken and grey coloured somewhat hidden further by his bushy eyebrows and his face weathered by years and countless hours of travelling and the passage of time. His other distinguishing features other than his large build is the large thick facial scar down on his right cheek and the small curved scar near the corner of his left eye. The man wore chainmail armour split into a coat that fastened with several ties and dark green leather over to the top. Also a pair of gauntlets and boots of the same type of steel and worn dark green forester cloak. His clothes are generally worn a full of holes and tears seemly in need of new equipment. Slung over his back is over sized Warhammer that is almost as big as man who would wield it. The hammer head is large and made of bone of a large animal probably a thigh bone with three claws sticking out of it giving it a vicious looking impact that can both lacerate flesh and smash bone. The neck of the Warhammer was attached to strong steel handle with a leather grip to prevent the hammer slipping during battle as it will certainly become slippery with its victims bodily fluids.

"Hmpf Mance your too easily impressed, But these rich folks like to pretend there kings maybe we should burn this place to the ground once we done, don't you think so Victor?" said a young women's voice irritably. The women was roughly average height standing a head a smaller than her smaller male companion but barely above the elbow of the larger bulky Mance. She has dark olive tinted skin with moss green eyes with a roundish full face with a slightly point for her chin and jaw line. Her figure is slender with a sizable bust and curves and her hair was very long tied and bunched into two large hair buns but still long enough to drape down her sides to her thighs. She also has a long thin strand of hair which hangs down her forehead over her right eye. Her outfit consist of a light purple one piece body suit which exposes her midriff and lower back but connects the lower shorts area on the sides. The upper shoulder area is black over the straps that our clasped over her shoulders and lower but not too low cut neckline that his black between the straps before meeting the purple area of the attire. She also has black gloves with white rim and black and white elbow pads on her arms. Her boots are purple with a single thick black stripe halfway up her shins and this is completed with a pair of black kneepads. She carries various satchels and pouches on a utility belt around her waist used with her magic. She also carries a dagger sheathed on her thigh holster.

"Na Belinda that would be a waste I think I will make this place my new home when we finished our work here" said Victor with a hearty chuckle

"Don't be stupid Victor your be caught in a instance" said Belinda "The first thing we doing after we get are ransom is fleering the city but only an idiot would turn to the scene of their crime do you want some to recognise you?"

"Heh I guess your right but I am touched that your worried about me" said Victor teasingly

"Your right I am worried about that if your caught your end up dragging the rest of us down with you" said Belinda

"Ah I am Belinda do you really see me as the sort of guy who would sell my friends out to save my own skin?"

Belinda gave a look which without words told him his answer

"Heh but you know something if you become mine I would certainly think twice about dropping you in it" said Victor putting his arm around Belinda who quickly grabbed his arm twists it.

"Ahhg that hurt" said Victor wincing in pain

"Don't touch me again then" said Belinda letting his arm go "Your one thing I am not going to miss"

"Stop messing about you two" said Mance up front "Try to get along until we done here we can do without your love spats"

"Love spats!" said the pair responding

"Hmpf you guys should be taking this seriously after all there might not be any second chances if we screw this up" said Mance "We each have something riding on this so try to not to be so easy going when our futures depend on it"

"After all these years your still speak an army officer huh taking everything as personal mission" said Victor "You need to ease up you're not getting younger you know and at your age its bad for your health"

"Of course I do once I succeed here I will my share to restart my cause in my homeland" said Mance "While you two and Gallus and Aike may be looking for an easy life there Is still country to save where I am from My mission is never done not till I save my country or life leaves me"

"Yeah yeah we heard all before" said Victor "Maybe you should leave it someone else there's no point worrying about other people's problems right? I mean you already failed twice don't you think you fought hard enough?"

Mance's stares at him who sends a shiver down Victor's spine wondering what he his thinking. "You may be right but I made it my life's mission to help bring down the corrupt government and I am stubborn old man who has devoted most of life to fighting in name of liberation" said Mance reflecting on his past "I am fighting man it is all I know the life of siting around in retirement doesn't feel right for me and dishonours the memories those who fought under me lost their life's in my previous attempts and of course of people I have hurt with the chaos I created in my effort to save them just like Aika did"

"You met Gallus during your last coup d'état" said Belinda talking for first time in awhile

"Yeah I did but he spared my life so until he no longer has reason to fight my life his is" said Mance "Otherwise I be there fighting making up for my wrongs"

"Best luck to Mance but for me I be happy with nice place like this with lots of buxom women to warm my bed" said Victor who then gives Belinda a lustful glance "And Belinda your welcome to join me together we can very bright future with all needs and comforts we want heh"

"I rather live on the streets than share a home with you victor" said Belinda "I am tired of your type I want a real man who knows how to treat a women"

"Awe is I really that bad of a pick?" said Victor still trying to woo her despite numerous failed attempts.

"Yes you are" said Belinda "I grew up with men like you If I became your women we wouldn't last long sooner or later your move on to someone else after your bored of me"

"You can at least give me a chance" said Victor "You know me long enough to at least give me that much"

"We both know you're not a one women kind of guy" said Belinda "I am not foolish enough to let myself get hurt by you"

"I could be one women kind of guy it depends on the women" said Victor "With the money we get between us you can buy all the clothes and make up you like and we live anywhere we like"

"I can do that with my share I don't need yours" said Belinda

"It's also safer together than alone" said Victor "I'll protect you"

"I can look out for myself fine on my own like I did before I joined this group" said Belinda not having any of it

"We here" said Mance loudly as the magic vehicle slows down a breaks in front of a pair of large blue ornate doors.

SQEECH

"It's time to pipe down and get to work"

"Looks like we have to continue this later" said Victor

"You don't know when to take no for answer" said Belinda

The trio get out of the magic cart as the guards notice near the door and head over to intercept and draw their swords as they approach.

"Halt who goes there" says a guard who came from the left of the door.

"Looks like we go company" said Victor laughing "It didn't take long"

"What did you expect the illusion magic I casted was to prevent seeing us coming down that ludicrously long drive way" pointed out Belinda "And mess of bodies we left behind"

The two guards stop in the front of them. "What business do you have here?" said The left guard again beginning to raise his sword "If you got no business then you have to leave or we have to make you"

"What business they ask" said Belinda "They would love to know that"

"If you want to fight you should of just asked" said Victor holding out his arm in front of one of the guards with his palm outstretched.

"What you doing?" said the guard

"Sound Guillotine" said Victor as a blast sound waves blast out of his hand right into the path of the guards head ripping it off helmet included. The attack was sudden that the guard couldn't react in time and would be still alive for several seconds after his head flew of his body before losing conscious. Blood gushes out of beheaded guards neck or what remains of it into the hair raining down on his silver armour and dye the coat of arms on his armour in blood. His head hits the door with a thud and then falls near the steps leading to the entrance and leaves a trail of blood from the body in grisly sight. The sound of head hitting the door alerts the guards standing on the other side who proceed to open it.

"Huh what's happening out here" said reacting as he opens the door. The second guard who just saw his shift partner die in front of him tries to react also attempts to raise his sword to slash at the attacker but his countered by Belinda.

"Magic Dart!" said Belinda with a horizontal throwing motion from her chest fire light purple coloured dart of magic at the guard that hits him in his partially exposed throat where the armour neck guard didn't cover. "Ughh gurk" said The guard reaching for his throat while also stumbles backwards a few steps as he desperately trying to stop the blood gushing out of throat rude quickly succumbs falls to his knees and eventually keeling over from his life blood pooling at his feet.

"Here comes more of them" said Mance reaching for his massive Warhammer and un sheaves it resting it on his broad shoulders without any sign of strain despite it obviously heavy weight and with just one hand. "You guys know what to do?"

Victor nods with broadening smirk and giving up an aura of bloodlust. "Its bees a long time since I have a chance to let loose and cause some carnage"

"Did you even have to ask?" said Belinda smiling

"Good remember do not harm the girl" said Mance "If she dies then it will all be for nothing"

"Awe not even a little" said Victor disappointed

"But the everyone else is fair game right?" said Belinda

"Of course" said Mance "We should only need the girl anyone else is unimportant"

Victor and Belinda and Mance ready there weapons as group of guards run down towards them to repel them. "My turn, I can't let you younger guys out perform me yet" said Mance who steps forward and raises his large Warhammer before slamming into the ground in front of entrance steps. "Pummel Wave" A shockwave erupts the impact rushes towards the guards upturning the ground as it goes and eventually destroying the porcelain tiles once it enters the house and knocks the semi opened ornate off there hinges. "Wahhhhhhh" said the guards who themselves are thrown back flying into the house and off various objects. Some collide with each other and the second wave guards coming up behind them.

"Guaah" said one of the guards that fly into the grand staircase behind him and off one of the guard rails.

"Kyaaa we under attack" screams a maid who had been cleaning not far the entrance and got knocked to the floor but not unconscious. The maid ran off towards the north wing followed by a few more maids further back.

"Dam you attack once and your already destroying the joint" said Victor complaining about the destroyed relics and art and vases that were on display at the entrance now in pieces or scuffed up "But destroying the valuables in the process we can sell them for even more money you know!

"Heh I told you already the only thing we have to avoid damaging is our target nothing else matters" said Mance reminding him "If you care that much protect then you better protect them yourself and clearer them before I get there cause if it's in my path and enemies are nearby I have no reservations about smashing through it"

"There's no convincing you is there fine I take care of all the enemies before you can destroy any more of my money" said Victor "But don't expect a penny of it"

Victor heads further in determined to take out the enemy quickly.

"Lucky me more guards sorry about this but I got no time to waste on take you all on slowly so come at me together" said Victor confidently as He chargers towards them "You guys look pretty study but I wonder how you will handle this Sonic Blast" Victor unloads a series of sonic high frequency sound waves at the guards knocking them back and disorienting them. "Ahh my ears" moans a guard in pain pulling of his helmet and holding ears which are bleeding from rupturing his ear drums. Several other guards are experiencing the same thing after being hit by his attack.

"Against my sound magic you don't stand a chance" said Victor "But I guess you can't hear me anymore….. so who's next?"

"Victor and Mance your magic's are too ugly and let me show you what a beautiful death looks like" said Belinda walks past her team slowly and faces the guards who came down from the west wing entrance.

"Who cares as long as there dead" replies Victor as he blasts more guards.

"You better put your masks otherwise your be caught as well" warns Belinda

"Whatever she is casting don't let her" said a Guard who lunges in to attack with his halberd but Belinda easily side steps and quickly sends him aside into a nearby wall. The other guards also try as well but are cut down too.

"Plant Magic – Secret Art Flowing Plants" said Belinda who reaches into her satchel on tied to her waist grabs for two green seeds with a spikey shell no bigger than peas. The seeds glow as she chucks them towards the guards who promptly back off as the seeds burry themselves into the tiling through the carpet.

RUMBLE

The ground shakes and suddenly several plants abrupt from the ground through the entrance hall. The plants growing several feet high to the ceiling below the second floor and flowers begin growing and flowers from the stem. After about a minute the plants stop growing as they fully matured and erring silence follows as everyone looks towards them. The flowers were exotic looking what you expect to find in foreign tropical forest in distant lands in myriad of different colours.

"Don't they look beautiful" says Belinda "They brighten up this oversized room nicely don't they"

Mance and Victor frantically feel around there outfits for their gas masks not wanting to breath in what is about to come out of those flowers after searching they quickly find and put on their masks. "What a pain in the ass" said Victor while Mance stays silent but quickly swings down his Warhammer on distracted guards taking advantage of their momentary lapse in concentration.

The guards look confused "Why they put on masks" said one guard "maybe we should run" said another guard "Not we won't get paid if we desert the house" said a third guard

The flowers begin to exude purple coloured pollen with a lovely aroma but deadly consequences if inhaled. The pollen soon fills the room and also begins to cloud vision much like a fog. "Aggh cough… I can't breathe…. My throats burning…" said a guard close to the flower begin coughing finding it hard to breath. The guard quickly fell to his knees as he falls victim to dangerous pollen. "I am losing feeling in my arms" said another guard

"Lets… Run guys.. I don't get paid enough for this" said a guard dropping his sword and running to the east win and few others follow. "Run you cowards" taunted Victor

The other guards left begun fleeing back in to the other wings trying to avoid the poison and even close the doors behind in but its fruitless as the poisonous fumes and seep under the door. Many collapse as they try to get away as panic sets in leaving the already paralysed guards at the mercy of the three mercenaries.

"I can't move either" said a guard twitching trying to get away

"Lovely isn't it" said Belinda "These beautiful flowers are from a tropical island in the east Perena sea and grow in the rain forest on a island there"

"These flowers are natural predators and they barely have to move to ensnare their prey with their poisonous nerve toxic pollen that paralyse and eventually suffocate there victims who continue to breath it in" said Belinda "They require very little natural light since they get there nutrients what they eat and protected against the weather by the larger canopy trees above them"

"Just a small whiff of it is enough to start developing the symptoms leading to losing conscious and in a few minutes your all be dead" said Belinda "They are beautiful and deadly and in this enclosed space the pollen will spread and ensnare everyone there is no escape!"

As Belinda finishers the guards who first breathed in the pollen have already lost conscious and drift off to deaths doors. The Flowers sensing this begin extending their vines and picks the guards to devourer them as they would in the wild. "Dig in my babies" said Belinda to her plants

"Pfft they all ran away" said Victor kicking a downed guard

"Fu fu didn't you expect any less" said Belinda "But if you're so eager to fight go after them"

"Hmm your right" said Victor fired up runs through the door to the west wing "Dam it you're not getting away"

Mance is silent looking like he is thinking about something but is expression is hidden behind the mask. "Something bothering you Mance?" said Belinda to her burly revolutionary turn mercenary. "Nothing really I just hope your wrong about this pollen spreading everywhere otherwise are target could be poisoned also" said Mance pensively

"Is that all?" said Belinda letting out a giggle "Worry not it will take hours to spread throughout a place this big and a princess is always at the top of the tower or in this case mansion"

"I hope your right for your sake" said Mance "Gallus will be furious if something happens to her before we done with her"

"I said don't worry" said Belinda pulling a small vial of dark amber coloured liquid attached a black necklace string. "Even if she does get exposed I have the antidote"

"Fine" said Mance

"Now if we done here lets go hunting shall we" said Belinda "I don't want to be listening to Victor bragging about how many more kills he got especially after the last time"

"Such things are meaningless" said Mance "Anyway I am going to the north wing you should take the east and we work our up through the floors"

"Serves me fine" said Belinda "And Mance try to at least enjoy yourself you really act your age…"

With that the last two mercenaries part ways

_Minutes before the attack….._

_The Heartfilia Astronomy Tower 2.54pm_

Lucy and Bero are now in a large room on the third and highest floor with a small round shaped wooden table with two gold keys placed on it. The first of the two gold keys is shaped like a sceptre with two small arms on the main handle like a trophy. The centre of the handle is a white shield Shape with two blue c shaped waves that made the crest of the Aquarius the water bearer and a heart of its base. The middle of the key had two small arched arms that connected from the handle to the key blade. The blade of key is shaped like a mermaids or fishes tail with the teeth of the key curling inward. They second key is gold with a centre of the bow is white, stamped with the crest of the Giant Crab, coloured in maroon, with two spike like protrusions sprouting from each side. The base of the bow is sculpted similar to that of the head of a crab while the top is a crab's pincer. The blade of the key ends with yet another crab shaped design, with four legs sprouting out of each side and tipped with two pincers. Bero makes his way over to the curtains and pulls them open with the rope letting in the natural light flow and brighten the spacious room. After doing that Bero walks over to the table where Lucy is taking a seat cushioned with lavender coloured cushion. "Now Lucy you remember what you studied last lesson?" enquired Bero

Lucy thought for a moment and then said "You were telling about the known history of Celestial Spirits and the mages who summoned them"

"Very good" said Bero "I going to test that knowledge now Lucy and see how much you have remembered"

"Okay" said Lucy "But I thought you be learning how to create a contract today like you promised?"

"Yes you will soon enough but first a test" said Bero "First I want you to identify the two keys on this table"

"That's easy" said Lucy "The First key is Aquarius the Water Bearer and the second key is Cancer the Giant Crab"

"Good" said Bero "But can you name the other Golden Celestial Spirit Gates ?"

"Yes of course" said Lucy confidently "The Golden Bull Taurus, Virgo the Maiden, Sagittarius the Archer, Leo The Lion, Aries The Ram, Scorpio The Scorpion, Gemi and Mini The Twins, Capricorn The Goat, Pisces the Paired Fish and Libra the Heavenly Scales"

"Very good and which of the those 12 spirits is considered its leader?" said Bero

"Leo The Lion is the leader of the Golden Zodiac Spirits" said Lucy almost immediately

"Good Good looks like you remember quite a bit however my next questions won't be so easy" said Bero "Now can you name an ability of each of spirit and how you can use it?"

"Aquarius the water bearer" said Lucy "She is a master of water magic and control to an extent external water sources and even foes water magic through her urn she carries to summon almost a limitless amount of water to bring her masters or mistresses foes"

"What was that Lucy" said Bero having trouble hearing Lucy's explanation the first time.

Lucy of course knows of this but still forgets about just how old Bero is and how bad his hearing can be and of course repeats what she said about Aquarius. "I said Aquarius the water bearer is a master of water magic and control to an extent external water sources and even foes water magic through her urn she carries to summon almost a limitless amount of water to bring her masters or mistresses foes" Lucy spoke more loudly and closer to Bero so he could defiantly hear her and eliminate the need to repeat herself.

"Pretty good next one if you please" said Bero finally hearing Lucy ushers her on to the next spirit but is impressed by Lucy's ability retain knowledge he spent years teaching her.

"Next is the Golden Bull Taurus" said Lucy recounting what she read about him "He is said to be Axe Specialist who has great speed, reflexes and accuracy to defeat his opponents"

"Looks like you have a grasp of the Aquarius and Taurus but what about Cancer the Giant Crab?" said Bero

"Cancer users a pair of scissors to cut peoples hair which renders them unconscious or can restore regrow if gets damaged" said Lucy "I don't know about any of his other abilities if he has any"

"Very good" said Bero "Well you might learn more abilities once you start using his key and summon him after using your spirits is best way to learn about each other and strengthen your…"

Bero had fallen asleep in mid – sentence

"Bero wake up we in the middle of a lesson" said Lucy trying to wake up her sensei up.

BOOM

All of the sudden without warning to its occupants are startled by a loud explosion from the front of the building.

"Kyaaa what was that" exclaimed Lucy close to Bero and this managed to wake him instead of the loud explosion or even the momentary shaking of the building.

"Huh hmm huh did something happen?" says Bero oblivious as he wakes up from his short nap.

"Bero you didn't hear that" said Lucy nervous

"You want to hear" said Bero "Lets continue our lesson what was…

CLANG

CLANG BOOM

The building shook again along with clashing of metal could be heard downstairs

"Bero I think something is happening downstairs" said Lucy nervously "I heard an explosion and I think the guards are fighting as well"

"Huh really" said Bero who now sounded serious "Sorry Lucy my hearing is not what it used to be but we might be under attack"

"But by who" said Lucy "What are we going to do"

Bero got off his chair ready to take action to protect is young student and approaches the old bookcase thinks for a several seconds before pulling out a dark green children's tale.

**Oh The Tale of Maxely The Curious Hobbie written and published by Bertrand Pennyfeather**Thought Lucy who could recognise the book from its name as she had read every book here during her spare time which is usually all the time because she is stuck here thanks to her father.

**A story about a particularly smart Hobbie Maxely who wishes to live with human and in order to do this He kills a human traveller and steals his clothes and then travels to nearby town. The town folk don't recognise the Hobbie in human clothes and compliment is appearance but Maxely being a Hobbie spoke with hobby accent and hey found him out immediately and promptly killed him by beheading. The moral of the story directed at children is "It is better to keep quiet and be thought an idiot then to open one's mouth and prove it" Certainly not my favourite book to read I found it rather scary when I read when I was just six years old I think there is too copies of the book for some reason, But wait if we under attack why is Bero looking to read a book…**

"Bero I don't think this is the time to read a book" said Lucy objecting as the sounds of conflict spread further beneath her.

Bero picks up the book and gives it a shake before placing it in old fumbling hands and begins to open it apparently ignoring Lucy protests as she approaches she hears metallic noise within it a sound she has never heard from a book made of paper before. Lucy pears over Bero once she reaches him and see's several silver keys and one gold key on a key ring hidden in a cut out where a middle of the pages should be. **Silver Celestial Spirit Keys** **and Tauros the Golden Bull **Thought Lucy **Does Bero mean for us to fight them.**

Bero removes the keychain puts the book back before turning to face Lucy with a serious looking expression on his elderly face. "Bero are we going to fight" enquired Lucy

"No you're not going to fight Lucy" said Bero "But I will however I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise you that"

"Will that really be necessary?" said Lucy concerned for her mentor "I am sure the household guards should be enough right?"

"I am afraid not Lucy" said Bero grimly "The chances are the people who attacks are group of powerful mages and prepared and studied us vigorously before acting it's not something that your father Jude Heartfilia sama guards could be expected to withstand.

Lucy falters her worry and fear beginning to build in her and says regrettable "I should have had Sinet – san accompany me after all"

"No its fortunate that you did" said Bero "It wouldn't surprise me if he is privy to this attack and you right now would be in certain peril"

"Even Sinet – san" said Lucy saddened by this betrayal if true "But that means Karin too.."  
>"I am afraid so" said Bero patting Lucy on his shoulder he could barely reach with Lucy current height and still growing.<p>

Bero walks past Lucy over to the table where Lucy's Golden Elliptical Zodiac Keys were resting on and picks them up and hands them to Lucy as promptly as his legs could carry him before standing in front of the bookcase once again. This time he pulls a long ladder to the side to his right so he can climb and Lucy helps him so he can do faster. "Thanks Lucy" said Bero who stands in front of the ladder prepares to climb up but Lucy stops him and "Maybe I should do it since I can climb faster" noticing Bero in a hurry and he nods in agreement. Lucy climbs up nervously but quickly and waits for Bero's directions. "Lucy looks for a blue binder with the title of Stairway to the stars" said Bero

Lucy looks around the book in front of her face spots in on the shelf to her left at her chest height thinks **Huh I don't remember reading this book before.** Thought Lucy as she pulls it out and some dust falls off it dissipates as it gets closer to the floor. "Bero I found it" calls down Lucy waving the book in hand "What do I do with it"

"The books not important you put aside on another shelf" said Bero "There should be a red button inside press it and hold on the ladder tight"

Lucy squeezes the book on the shelf above her head and then leans to the left a bit so she can peer around the books to see the switch that Bero is talking about.

"Ah I see it" said Lucy curiously "I going to press it"

"Hurry Lucy time is at the essences"

CLICK

Lucy nods and presses the button which a metallic click can be heard and for what seems like an eternity but only lasts a few seconds.

RUMBLE….

CRANK….

The whole shelf and some the floor pulls back into the wall and trap leading to who knows where. "Wow Bero I didn't know this even existed" said Lucy surprised as climbs down the ladder. The noise from sounded like gears could be heard before it stops.

"Jump down Lucy" said Bero motioning her from other side in front of the opening.

"Ok Bero" said Lucy who promptly drops down what must be an about a foot drop near the trapdoor and as she walks over to Bero he stops her. "Okay Lucy listen carefully the group that is attacking is probably on their way here as we speak and you must leave immediately" said Bero

Lucy nods encouraging him to continue. "This trap door leads to an escape route that got build by the original owners of the Konzern. "You must take the elevator that leads to a secret room on the ground floor that can't be accessed anywhere else but here, Then you have take the stairs to underground tunnel down in the cellar that will take you to the base of the mountains near Arland City and I will stay here keep them busy hopefully they won't discover the passage way somehow"

"I can't leave everyone here" said Lucy objecting

"Yes you have to Lucy" said Bero "Someone has to alert the authorities and if they after you they must be not be allowed to harm you"

"But I am Stellar Spirit Mage I can fight too I have these keys" said Lucy gripping the gold zodiac keys "I don't want to run away when you are fighting and my friends and family are in trouble"

"Lucy you're not running away your actions will help save us" said Bero "Once the authorities are alerted you can come back with them to defeat them but if you stay it will only end in your capture I can't protect you and neither can the guards and you have two keys which are very magic taxing and only one can be summoned in the house"

**Why has this happened **Thought Lucy cursing her own helplessness **Bero is right I can't do anything I can't help them by staying here and I end up being a reliability to Bero and everyone else…What a fool I am I want to go out adventure someday but I am this weak…**

"Okay" said Lucy relenting "I will do as you ask I don't want to be in your way"

"Lucy you're not in the way and one day you're a strong and amazing Celestial Spirit like your mother maybe the very best but today you need to what you can"

"Once you get out of the tunnel quickly make your way to city authorities and alert the guards of what's has transpired" said Bero "And no matter what you must turn back and try to keep not to stop unless you absolutely have to because they might find out about the tunnel if they go blasting around and I also close the passage once you go down the trapdoor"

"I understand" said Lucy nervously but determined non the less.

"Are you ready?" Asks Bero

"Yes" said Lucy heading over to the trap door

"Okay it's time to go I see you later okay" said Bero "You might need to give that door a good pull has it hasn't been used in a long time"

Lucy reaches down tries to pull the door open but it barely budges and tries once again this time pulling with all her might and it opens with a clunk but the inertial causes her to nearly fall of her feet.

THUD

The trapdoor hits the stone floor with a thud but doesn't seem damaged either despite the loudness of it.

"It's open but it's so dark I can barely see there's lights down there" said Lucy peering what's looks a stairs leading into an abyss.

"I suppose there wouldn't be any lighting down there anymore would there" said Bero scratching his before his eyes opening and he quickly searches his robes before pulling out what looks like a small pale green coloured Lacrima and inspecting with his eyes. "Hmm I wonder if I have it on me... Ah there it is" Bero passes the Lacrima with underarm throw that Lucy managers to catch who peers at before looking back at Bero. "huh" said Lucy

"That Lucy is Lacrima which as you know can store magic on that particular one can be used to light area that have no sources by activating it with your magic" explains Bero "All you have to do is pour a bit a mage and it will stir to life the more magic you put in it the brighter it will glow try it now"

"Okay" said Lucy who takes it both hands and closes her eyes as she concentrates and it begins to flow a faint white light permeates from it. "So pretty"

Lucy inspects her light source more closely and notice a wooden frame with leather ties on it which could be used to tie to securely to clothing which will be useful when she needs her hands.

"Useful isn't it" said Bero "And with it your be able to see where you're going"

"Thanks Bero I am going now I be back with help soon I promise please hang on until then" said Lucy as she gulps but wills herself down the first steps with Lacrima lighting the steps as she goes "And please don't die I don't what.."

"We won't and make sure you pull the leaver down there so the shelf returns back to original place" said Bero reassuring her "And you be careful too even with the light source it most likely be quite hazardous down there if you're not wary of your surroundings"

"I will" said Lucy turning around to close the trap door behind her.

SLAM

Bero watches as the door slams shut and thinks **Gods speed Lucy**.

Bero walks away from the opening and a few seconds later it begins close.

CRANK

GRIND

_Servants Quarters_

_North Wing Second Floor_

_2.54pm_

Few minutes earlier….

Sinet is his room relaxing drinking some wine he found as Karin comes in still in maid uniform. Sinet is sitting on a wooden chair with his sheaved sword leaning against the table awaiting use. "Are you ready Karin – Chan or should say Aika" Says Sinet with a smile on his face as he observes the young girl from above his glass of wine. Aika nods at the guardsman "Yes I am ready when you are Gallus nee Chan but I feel bad about doing that to Lucy…" Gallus seconds earlier laid back suddenly snaps as his eyes narrow on his younger sister and says "Aika! Don't feel sorry for your enemies otherwise you won't be able to do what we must"

"No matter who we must use and trample on to obtain our dream doesn't matter bury for those feelings at once" said Gallus sternly "We about to start our plan such thoughts have no place understand?"

"I know but it's just Lucy – sama I mean Lucy has been so kind to me and only tried to be a friend I don't want to hurt her" said Aika resolving herself and inner turmoil while avoiding her brothers piecing glare even though she loved him dearly sometimes he was really scary. "But if I will fight if I must and supress my feelings"

"Good to hear once we succeed here you and me will be free from this life forever" said Gallus his expression softening "Your big brother can take you anywhere you like and be really family"

"I would like that" said Aika happily "I like traveling with Onee-chan, Belinda nee Chan and of course Mance and Victor Onee-chans too"

Gallus shakes his head then looks up as says "Unfortunately I don't think they will be joining us after this job"

"Huh why not" said Aika sounding a little sad from her brothers statement.

"Because they mercenaries we joined together to make jobs like this easier with strength in numbers however once we quit being mercenaries then for them they would want to go their separate ways to spend their riches and make new start in life"

"But I thought we were a family" said Aika almost in tears after all the four of them is the only family she has known since her parents died in a war several years ago.

"Don't worry your make new friends and family in the future too even better ones" said Gallus trying to reassure his younger sister.

"That's no good I still want to make new friends of course but I don't want to leave behind the ones we got" said Aika sad "I thought we always be together"

"Well you can always ask once we done this heist but remember what I said okay" said Gallus walking over patting her on the head. Aika looked up to her big brother and met his gaze with her big innocent eyes and said "You're not going to leave me are you Onee-chan?"

"Of course not unless you want me to" said Gallus "No matter how much the world changers around us and ourselves too we will always have each other"

"Yes" said Aika

BOOM

The building shakes as a loud explosion is heard from somewhere near the front of the building.

"That's are signal Aika" said Gallus looking towards the door "No matter what happens we must commit to the plan or it all be for nothing"

"Let's go Aika" said Gallus picking up his 2 handed sword and sheaving it on his back. "You know where are target is?"

"Yes Lucy should be in the Astronomy tower with Bero her Celestial Spirit tutor" said Aika who had begun gathering intel since she been undercover.

"Hopefully she won't put a fight" said Gallus "I don't particular like getting rough with women but that old man might even if he is weak old man"

Aika face falters even if only for a few seconds but Gallas notices.

"Aika Bury those feelings they will only hold you back" said Gallus "I need you to be strong now the others are counting on us to do our bit too you know"

Aika shook her head and her eyes opened determined "Yes I will do what I must after all we all worked so hard on this I don't want it to fail"

The twosome head off with all words that needed to be said for now off to their target Lucy who unknown the them is already on her way to escaping the Konzern.

_Back with Lucy_

Lucy's Pov's

_The Heartfilia Astronomy Tower Secret Escape Room 2.57pm_

CRANK  
>RUMBLE<p>

I listen in the dark with only the Lacrima to light my way as secret entrance closes above he separating myself even further from My friend and mentor Bero. I take a gulp of air which is dusty causing me to cough as I peer down what seems like a dark and empty nothing as the light can't reach the bottom.

**Lucy Times is at the essence** I Thought remembering Bero's words **Right I can't waste time to standing around…..**

I take my first step down a step that my light shines upon and then I take another and another before moving a little faster but not too fast as I didn't want to misstep and fall down to bottom which might be the end for me and stop me going on to get help. My footsteps resounded around the silent stairs and even though they were my own they only served to make me more nervous. **Everyone is counting on me I won't let them down** I though psyching myself up **This is my first test as a Stellar Spirit Mage and My first adventure I can do it I have too!** I can hear my heart pound in my chest in this eerie silence I am not sure if it's because of nerves or I am getting excited. It's funny I read stories about events like this where the main protagonist gets thrusts into a unexpected adventure of a life time and slowly becomes stronger through experience.

After more steps I reach the bottom which is a square shaped small room directly under the astronomy tower library. **I would love to see a diagram of this place cause how does this fit in with the spiral staircase leading up the tower.** I thought surprised but quickly put this confusing thought out of my head. I look around and hold the Lacrima above my head and pour more of my magic into to make it glow brighter allowing to light up most of the room. The distance between the trapdoor and here is not as far down as It seems from up there. The dry brick walls seemed dry and had several cobwebs in the corner but other than that the only thing of note is the medium sized hole with a cage suspended above fastened by chains leading up another hole in the ceiling. The hole is twice as the cage its self which probably to prevent someone from falling it to it. **This must be the elevator** I thought **So with this I can get to the main escape tunnel past.** I walk over to it a reach for the chain and rattle it causing it to rock a bit which is expected of something suspended not that I enjoyed the idea of climbing into it I attach my Lacrima to my dress collar I can feel the warmth of it against my skin. I hold the cage steady by the frame with one hand which is cold to the touch and hesitantly open the cage door with my right hand. The cage frame itself is coloured yellow and due to the place the cage was built and placed it hadn't warned away yet but apparently spiders have been nesting here as well with more cobwebs. I take a deep breath a carefully and warily take a step on the elevator floor **I wonder if this safe** I thought taping my foot on the floor of the elevator while other one is still safely on the solid floor. **Will it hold I don't think I am heavy…. But I have no idea how long this has been here.**

I close my eyes nervously and place my other foot in the elevator so now I on the suspended cage which luckily seems to be holding if not rocking slightly I Hold the frame and opens my eyes and see a leaver in front of me which must be the mechanism that activates it. I reach out and try to push it down with one hand while still holding to the cage I feel like my fall out if I let go completely but it doesn't budge it's been not moved in a long time is now jammed for some reason. **Darn it looks like I have to give a strong push after all **I thought dreading it trying to convince myself I was perfectly safe not in lift that could give way and fall down the shaft to my early grave. **Come on I can do this I won't die this is perfectly safe it's not going to give way.** I reluctantly let go of the frame and focus my gaze onto the old leaver not looking down the dark hole and trying to ignore the wobble cage around me as it rocks. I place grip the leaver with both hands and push my weight on it hoping it will budge and begin a low decent and not suddenly drop to the bottom like a stone dropped off a cliff.

CLINK

The leaver pushes down with some effort and clicks when can go no further and the elevator begins a nerve racking decent into the darkness below. **I am on my way Bero** I thought not knowing what awaited me down there.

"As Lucy heads into the unknown and battle rages in the Konzern the wheels of fated have already begun turning as a collision course of very different people are about to come together! Meanwhile Gallus and Aika close in on Bero in the astronomy tower But can Bero defeat the duo tune in next time to find out!" said Mr Narrator

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter: **_Chapter 4:____Open the Gate to the Golden Bull _

_- Clash at the Astronomy Tower_

**GameofThrones:** Thanks for reading and please read and review on thoughts of my story so far. I didn't intend to originally stop at this point but I felt that it is a good place to stop for now because of how long it has turn out to be and I hope you enjoy it. Starting Point will also be in two parts due to length of the chapter exceeding more than I prefer. Have a great week!


	6. Chapter 4 - Clash at the Astronomy Tower

**Gameofthrones:** Hello fairy tail fans I am back for Chapter 4 of The Tale of Zeref. This chapter turned out to be longer than I planned as per the usual so I had to split the original chapter release in to two parts again. But I feel I am making decent progress with this opening arc so it's fine and Since there hasn't been any bad feedback on 1st Person PoV thus far I think I will keep on using for certain characters when I think it will be most effective. Also for those wondering the Mr Narrator bit I got inspired by Avatar Narration in the legend of kora so I thought maybe o use something similar for the story. Anyway as always please read and review has its great motivator and I hope you enjoy it!

**Special Thanks too:** Gilamonsterx3 who is starting as my beta reader for this story and will be helping me improve as time goes by. So Thanks ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from this fanfic and Fairy Tail belongs to the author and its publishers!

_Chapter 4: Open the Gate of to the Palace of the Golden Bull – The Clash at the Astronomy Tower! _

**Bold** = thoughts/Light Zeref when conversing with Evil half. * During Pov's there are thoughts not bolded out these are just descriptive mean and build atmosphere.

_Italics _= Important information such as Area/time changes.

BLOCK CAPTITALS = Sound Effects.

_**Italics/Bold = Evil Zeref/Inner Zeref**_

**Mr Narrator: ** "While Lucy makes her escape for aide the mercenaries begin to close in Lucy's elderly teacher Bero guards the escape the tunnel entrance but will Bero succeed in securing Lucy's escape stay tuned to find out!"

_3pm_

_Somewhere in the north wing_

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Arland City_

_Fiore_

Gallus and Aika are hastily making their way down to the kitchen area of the Konzern and then to main central area of the mansion to access the astronomy tower in the east wing of the mansion. The guards of the Konzern are rushing about in a panic as the attack of the mercenaries group continues as they hunt for their one and only target Lucy Heartfilia. "Aika this is the right way correct" asks Gallus to his younger sibling. "Yes it is" said Aika I scouted the best route to the Astronomy Tower last night before I went to bed"

"Good work Aika" complimented Gallus "The sooner we reach and get our hands Lucy the sooner we leave here and before the authorities get wind of what is happening here"

"Yes otherwise we be fugitives and never be able to come back here again" said Aika

As Gallus and Aika make their way down the long hallway towards the grand staircase they run into a group of five guards. **Shit its Captain Morrigan of all the people to run into I thought he be at the frontlines leading the rest of the guards against Mance and the others.** Thought Gallus who puts a hand on Aika shoulder getting her attention and simply nods at her which to anyone else would be undecipherable but she knows him well. **Even though I was going to have to deal with him soon enough anyway I rather get to Lucy uninterrupted, hopefully we can pass him without incident. **The siblings slow down to a slow unsuspicious walk in an attempt to pass them but the Captain Morrigan sees them and calls up Gallus. "Holt you there what are you doing still up here?" said Captain Morrigan in usual stern and authoritarian voice.

Captain Morrigan is fairly tall broad man in his fifties He wore a set of decorated guard's armour distinguishing his importance from the rest of the Konzern guards. The main difference from the regular armour is the two gold ring pieces under the shoulder and on the forearm guards. He also had further gold band around his waist on the plate legs and on his plated boots which were outlined in gold. The Heartfilia coat of arms also has a crown on top. And the name Captain his engraved on the chest plate above it. He didn't wear a helmet and had too sheaved broadswords on his back and also draped over his back his rouge cape. He had short greying hair with tuff of black hair on his crown. Morrigan has grey eyes with hard look in his eyes and he also has mutton chops for facial hair which isn't uncommon for his age as seen in the gentry in upper-class despite himself not being one. His underlings behind him wore same undisguisable armour as every other household guard. "Captain Morrigan Sir" said Gallus saluting

"You're…. Hmmm what was your name again hmm" said Captain Morrigan searching his memory for Gallus name or rather his Alias Sinet.

"It's Sinet Captain Morrigan" replies Gallus still saluting while watches on curiously.

"Ah yeah Sinet you're one Mr Heartfilia hired to protect his daughter Lady Lucy" said Captain Morrigan "At ease now Mr Sinet now tell what are you doing up here?"

"Yes sir" said Gallus playing the part of loyal subordinate to a tee. "I am going to find Lucy so I can protect I was enroot when I met you here"

"Your Lucy's personal guard you're supposed to be by her side at all times" said Captain Morrigan sounding less impressed by the minute.

"Well Lucy gave me the afternoon off she didn't want an escort so I left to come up to the guard quarters I had planned on checking in with her later but then this happens" said Gallus

"You idiot" spat out Captain Morrigan raising his voice at Gallus "You just shirked your guard duties cause she didn't want you following her are you that incompetent"

"Well you know what she is like once she makes her mind up its very difficult to change even if I were to accompany her she wouldn't make it easy and I didn't anticipate any problems after she said she would come and find me if were to go into the grounds"

"Bah save your excuses for Mr Heartfilia if this was the army I'd have you court martialled and kicked out" said Captain Morrigan "But for now I am going to put to work I want you down stairs with the rest of the company defending this Konzern with your life"

"But what about Lucy It's my job to be by her side otherwise I can't protect her" disagreed Gallus "I need to make sure she is unharmed"

"Hmpf do you even know where she is?" inquired Captain Morrigan "And why is there a maid with you?"

"I believe Lady Lucy might be in the Astronomy tower with Mr Bero" replied Gallus "She was looking for Mrs Spetto but I overheard one of the maids that Bero is looking for her for today's lesson so she might be there and Mrs Karin here is nice enough to take me there during her break"

"Hmm I think there's something you're not telling me but in any case you don't need to go to her protect her since the astronomy tower is a secure location and Is already guarded" said Captain Morrigan ordering Gallus "So you shall report to the unit commander and help secure the ground floor is that clear"

Gallus sighs and changing his previously polite and respectively tone with his usual confident and rather condescending tone and begins reaching for his BFG. "I thought you would say that how unfortunate for you"

"Huh what you talking about?" said Captain Morrigan confused at what his subordinate is saying or unware of the danger he and his men were in at this moment.

DRAW!

"I mean it is unfortunate that you and your men have chosen to get in my way and now I have no choice but to do…." said Gallus closing his eyes concentrating before rapidly drawing is two-handed sword in an instant motion appearing behind the Captain Morrigan and his escort. "THIS! Sword Art: First Strike!"

SLASH

"Huh where he goes" said one of the guards as the group look around wondering what just happened.

CLINK

"He is behind us you fools Ughh" groans Captain Morrigan and his guards as they are cut down by Gallus's delayed effect attack.

THUD

The guards collapse to the ground with a thud has blood flies of them and their armour shreds clatter to the floor. They twitch briefly before becoming deathly still.

"Against my sword Evolite your armour is nothing but tinfoil" said Gallus

"Ugh Sinet…..What's the meaning….of this?" groans weakly Captain Morrigan

"What's the meaning well I guess I can tell you since you not long for afterlife now are you" said Gallus declaring his real intentions to the dying Morrigan

"I been deceiving you and Mr Heartfilia for the past month my names is Gallus Mallory not Sinet I came here to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Your… one of…. them you fiend… won't get away with it" said Captain Morrigan

"Ha I already have because who's going to stop me" said Gallus "You? You're already finished and the rest of your idiot guards are scattering around like monkeys even you seemed to be running battle up here"

"Not I…But someone will stop…. Yo… Guaah" gasps Morrigan as Gallas grabs a sword from one of the dead guards and stabs Morrigan in the chest. Aika looks a way not wanting to see another grisly death.

"That's enough from you" said Gallas before turning to Aika "Come on Aika let's going I don't want us losing track of Lucy She and Bero must be aware what's happening already I don't want her escaping"

Aika nods and they head out of the north wing doors into the main area towards the ground staircase to get to ground level.

_Outside The Punch Pirate_

_Vanity Road_

_Arland City_

_Fiore_

_3.05pm_

Kaito Pov's:

It had been little over forty minutes since we arrived in the tavern and Me, Natsu and Happy have just finished eating. After we finish up we wonder outside and start chattering about random stuff including the ludicrously huge bill for food for three mages.

CHATTER

"Phaaa I sure ate a lot" said Natsu giving a satisfied yawn and pats his belly.

"Aye!" exclaims Happy "I feel like napping now"

"I am glad you two are happy "I said sarcastically taking a look at my almost empty wallet "If I know you would eat that much I wouldn't of treated you..."

"You ate event more than we did" Points out Natsu

"Aye" agreeing Happy

"Well It can't be helped I was fighting for my life earlier" I said "I needed to eat more than usual because my body is more bashed up than usual especially considering I got to recover my lost arm"

"But still 300,000 Jewels is unbelievable you can rent a flat for that much" I said "If was doing normal paying jobs I be broke before I even get home"

"But you ordered that wine from the bar right that couldn't of been that cheap" said Happy remembering the Chinjie Island rum and let out chuckle "Speaking of your arm they were all staring at us and your one arm"

**Right the two bottles of rum cost me 150,000 jewels on their own but even so the combined meals plus seconds and thirds cost me 50,000 jewels…** I thought with a face palm **It's all me after all…..**

"I guess they not used to seeing one armed people at the bar huh" said Natsu

"Probably but considering its gathering point for smugglers, pirates and other never do wells I am surprised they aren't more like me" I agreed "But for once I am happy not to be like most people otherwise I have to get used to eating using my less dominate hand"

"But doesn't really matter for you though because you can use your left hand arm as well as your right" said Happy "So you're not adversely effected either way"

"I guess not" I said wondering "But there are certain things I can only do with my right arm that I can't do so well with my left despite being Ambidextrous"

"Like what" inquired Natsu

"Hmm well I can't block as well anymore" I said

"Really that's all" said Natsu "I thought be some cool attack"

"He probably means He can't 'do that' well anymore" said Happy to Natsu hinting at something stupidly contrived.

"Oh…" said Natsu getting what happy means.

"Get your mind out of the gutter hairball" I retorted "Anyway changing the subject what are you too planning to do now?

Natsu and happy look to each other "Probably head back to the guild" said Natsu fired up "Maybe Erza is there then we can duke it out"

"You're a glutton for punishment you just lose again" I said thinking about the several brief and unsuccessful attempts to defeat her by Natsu since they were kids.

"Aye" agrees Happy

"Hmpf I will defeat her this time I am stronger than the last time" said Natsu clenching his fist as it alights

"You said that last time too" I pointed out "But I can tell you are stronger but I don't know if you're that strong yet..."

"You never challenge anyone to fights" said Happy

"That's because I don't like fighting for no good reason" I answer "Because when I do I don't want them to know what I can really do and fighting for a title of strongest is not good enough for me"

"Oh" said Happy and Natsu

"What about you?" said Natsu

"Huh" I said not sure what he meant

"What are you doing next then?" said Natsu "You finished your job haven't you?"

"Hmm I think I will be stay in town a while longer at least until I recovered" I said "And since Master is heading to the regular meeting tomorrow he won't have any Super S-class jobs to do until he gets back assuming none of haven't been taken by other guilds"

Just as I finishing speaking a women screams suddenly nearby "PICK POCKET…. PICK POCKET they stole my purse someone help me!"

As we turn to look a group of kids run past couldn't been older than 12 – 13 maybe even younger…. And one second to the left his hold a sandy brown purse with the string cut.

**Jeez with only that holding on to your arm no wonder it was nicked…** I thought as Natsu and Happy storm off after them without even a word leaving me behind. **I guess I leave it to Natsu I don't really want to chase after kids…especially if they might be orphans.**

As I look up to the sky I Thought as I think about my own childhood after losing my farther to conscription in pointless war and my mother to bandits… **No matter what era you live being a kid on your own are tough and four hundred years don't change that and you had to whatever you could just to survive…. But they need to be a shown a better way than stealing in way Grey, Natsu and others they were the lucky ones they found their way to Fairy Tail so you're never alone even when you might want to be…**

Natsu and Happy and those kids of already disappeared from my vision in the crowded streets of Vanity road. **Maybe I should do something after all….**

End of Kaito Pov's:

_Back with Lucy_

_5 Minutes earlier_

_Secret Room_

_Ground Floor_

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

Lucy Pov's:

CRANK CRANK CRANK

I feel the elevator starting to slow as continues to slow as I look up I can't see where the elevator came down from due to the concealing dark above me and the same below me as if the darkness trying to ensnare me. The only the light from my Lacrima keeps it bay. **Bero said that once I take this elevator then I have to find the stairs that go down to the basement, then after that its single path to the exit, I really wonder if it will be that easy.**

CREAK

CLANG

The elevator comes to a stop at the bottom of the shaft and I found myself in the room somewhere on the ground floor that Bero mentioned earlier. I can still hear fighting around me in one the wings which worries me how close they are. **I hope Bero and Spetto and everyone else are okay.** I thought worriedly **if anything were to… No I can't think like that there be fine they have to be.** I quickly expel those thoughts from inside me knowing it will only slow me down actually put them in more danger. **Now I got to find my way to those stairs.** I thought removing the Lacrima from my dress and holding up in front of me as I open the elevator door and step out feeling relieved about being back on solid ground. As I move away from the elevator I turn around trying to light up my surroundings and figure out what the room I am in looks like. The room is about medium size and bigger than the astronomy tower and lot bigger than the small room the elevated rises up to. **Hmm crates I wonder what is in them they must have been left by one of the previous owners.** I thought like a mystery **Maybe I will come back here later and find out. **Like the room above that leads to here there wasn't much here in the way of furniture just empty wall and a few storage crates but I didn't have time to have a look despite being a little curious.

BREEZE

I feel a chill as the cold air moves passed me and I hug myself to keep warm. **There must be exit close by I can feel a breeze**. I thought shivering a bit **its pretty cold down here but I guess the heating doesn't warm up this far.**

I feel out for the breeze and follow it down the corridor passing more crates and a discarded table covered in cobwebs and as I get closer to the source I feel the breeze getting stronger. I pass two passage ways while chasing the breeze but I don't where they lead to. After a short walk further I find the source a big giant Lacrima powered fan that is part of the central air condition pumping in cool air from outside to the rest of the mansion. **Wow…. **I thought at the site of giant fan that must be around ten feet overall filling the entire wall in front of me. I couldn't get much closer or I would risk getting caught in the suction. **I guess this is a dead end **I thought disappointed **I have to turn back I can't get through here after all.** I turn around head back to the other passage ways but stop once I get there as I wasn't sure which way I needed to go. **Which way do I go Bero never said there would be more than one path how am I supposed to navigate to the stairs?** I thought pondering **I guess I have no choice but to guess if I get it wrong I can always go back but if that happens those people attacking the Konzern might be realise I am gone already.** I continue to ponder which way to go before finally making up my mind and deciding to choose the left passage way closest to me to check out first. **I have a good feeling about this path, I hope I am right I don't want to have to back track.**

I walk down the path and decided to pick up the pace just in case I am wrong and also to make up for the time I lost earlier in my thoughts and keeps me warm. This passage way is narrower than the corridor earlier and as I feel the breeze less the further I get from the fan which slowly makes warm up again. There aren't any crates or other items down here which I am thankful so I can't trip over if I don't see it coming and the sound of fighting from earlier is now muffled considerably but I know it is ongoing outside of here. After walking down for what feels like a few minutes but might be more or less as I emerge from at the end of the passage way to a fairly small and narrow room with a set of stairs descending deeper underground. The room had two more passage ways leading to other places but I knew that I didn't need to go down either of them. "Kyaaa" I squealed as I felt a drop of water on my neck as ran down onto my bare shoulder it was cold and didn't help my nerves. **It's just water is there a leak up there **I thought looking up but I couldn't make out the ceiling but I heard dripping nearby so there's defiantly water coming down from somewhere.

"Yea I found it" I exclaimed loudly to myself jumping for joy having succeeded in the second part of my escape and I almost forget due to being distracted by the water startling me seconds ago.

**Okay I better hurry surely by now they must be close to finding out I am gone.** I thought looking at the stairs which I could make out but not very far down due it being very dark. **I have to get out of here and to Arland City.**

End of Lucy Pov's:

_3.10pm_

_West Wing_

_First Floor_

_Staircase to Astronomy Tower_

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

Gallus and Aika have managed to make it to the stairs that lead to the Astronomy tower and have met back up with Belinda who had just finished fighting the guards that were stationed here. "You didn't have to kill my precious flowers" complains Belinda unhappy at what happened a moment earlier. "You know how hard those seeds are to get?"

"Yeah I know but I had no choice I was supposed to let them eat Aika?" said Gallus defending his actions.

"Sorry…." said Aika apologizing profusely "I was too careless; I just wanted a closer look"

"Err…. Well of course not but you should been more careful your responsible for her you" said Belinda feeling bad for Aika but still irritable at Gallus "And the plants are wild they don't have friends or foes they just have prey"

"And why do you love them again?" said Gallus sighing

"Because there beautiful and exotic and I like them that's why" said Belinda

"And you call that a reason" said Gallus "Sounds like those Plants wouldn't think twice about making you a meal as well"

"Tch I am not that careless and every magic as its risks not everyone likes to swing swords and mauls around like brutes"

"Well at least my sword doesn't eat my team mates" retorts Gallus

"Ermmm sorry but do we really have time for this?" interrupted Aika calming the pair down before they get more worked up.

Gallus sighs "Aika sorry your right we need to focus"

"Let's stop this for now" said Belinda agreeing

"Belinda did you see Lucy" asks Gallus

"No I thought you two were capturing her" said Belinda "I haven't seen only more guards but I haven't been up to the second floor yet"

"Aika are you sure these stairs are the only way to and from the Astronomy Tower?" said Gallus asking Aika now

"Yes" said Aika confirming the fact

"Good that means Lucy Heartfilia should be still up there and hopefully she hasn't caught on to me being an enemy yet otherwise She could be troublesome if she doesn't trust me" said Gallus "But we probably after deal with guards currently on shift upstairs but they shouldn't be a problem but just to make sure Belinda keep an eye out for any blonde teenage girls I don't want her doing a runner while I am fighting and I be counting you too Aika"

Belinda and Aika nod

"Good" said Gallus ushering Aika to follow him towards the stairs "Come Aika we starting let's not keep her waiting any longer"

"Be careful up there may be more guards I haven't taken care of yet" called up Belinda

"Thanks for the concern" said Gallus

"Not you Aika you idiot" said Belinda "As if I bothered about you if you get taken out then more money for me but Aika is like my precious little sister"

"I will be careful too Belinda nee-chan" said Aika

Gallus and Aika ascend the spiral staircase which is very long and could easily make you dizzy and it is also narrow meaning Gallus couldn't swing Evolite if he got attacked he would have to rely on his hand to hand combat skills in close range. The duo reaches the top and walk into a small hallway with only a double door which is huge and intricately designed. It is golden brown with transparent window panes and various astronomy like shapes and moons and stars on it as expected of place designed for stargazing. There are two guards standing either side of the double door who see the duo coming but surprisingly draw their weapons and head towards them. "They're coming Gallus nee – chan" said Aika

"Hmpf looks like they know already" said Gallus smirking drawing His sword Evolite "Stay back Aika let me handle this"

"Okay" said Aika obediently

The guards lunge together at Gallus who easily dodges them and counter the left guard with a slash through his waist and out his back bisecting him cleanly in half. "Guaah" gasps the guard as he separates from his legs falls on to the floor as is insides ooze out. "Wahhhhhhh I….. I surrender!" said The right guard who staggers past him and turns around horrified at the sight of his fallen guard partner decides to run and abandon his posts rather than suffer the same fate but his opponent seems to have other plans. "Get back here you coward calls" calls back Gallus "Aika duck X Slash" calls out Gallus who slashes rapidly in a X shape which the second boomerang shaped energy hits and collides the with first as it hurls towards its target the routed guard. "Guaah" groans the Guard as the attack hits the guard straight in the back chopping of his limbs which scatter around bouncing of the walls and floor and arm that ricochets off the ceiling scattering blood around while his torso and what remains of his waist slide to a stop near the top step leaving a trail blood leading right to it. "Ahh it hurts… mommy help Aggh" pleads the Guard in delirious from his increasing blood loss. Wait… Ahh… finish me… please don't... leave me like this..."

"Hmpf what a coward I think I leave you just like to suffer after the weak don't choose how they die" said Gallus laughing at his handy work he gives the nearly dead other guard a kick before heading to the double doors again. "Hurry up Aika"

"But…." Said Aika looking at the pleading man

"Please…" pleads the dying guard

"Leave him he deserves it he wouldn't think twice about leaving you to die in your on puddle of blood" said Gallus trying to persuade Aika to follow him "Just forget about he be dead soon enough this is good for….."

Whoosh

Aika ex-quips a small hunting dagger and buries it into guards throat granting him a quicker death and blood splatters onto to face and maid blouse.

"Tha...nk yu" gasps the guard who loses conscious almost immediately after.

Gallus as he sighs "Aika that was unnecessary"

"Sorry Gallus nee-san but I couldn't leave him like that" said Aika "I know he was my enemy but he didn't deserve to suffer its too cruel"

"Aika your too soft" said Gallus turning around "Your kind heart is getting in the way"

"Maybe but I don't want to not feel nothing otherwise how would I be any different than the monsters who took my parents from me.." blurted Aika upset "I rather feel pain and regret than feel nothing and not be human anymore"

"Sigh your fine just the way you are you never be monster Aika" said Gallus patting her head and passing her a nap kin "Here clean yourself up you do really want to see Lucy covered in blood?"

"Thanks" said Aika cleaning off the blood the best she could before it dried in but couldn't get rid of all of it.

"Okay we ready now?" said Gallus

Aika nods as Gallus reaches for the door handles and gives it a mighty tug to pull them open wide. Gallus looks around but doesn't see Lucy only a short old man who looked like he was at least eighty or older. "So you finally arrived then" said Bero expecting one of the attackers to come eventually.

**Hmm Lucy must be hiding somewhere in here?** Thought Gallus looking around **this looks like the only way out of here there's no way she could have left through these doors without me, Aika or Belinda noticing.**

"I am Gallus Mallory and My little sister here name is Aika and you must Bero the resident Celestial Spirit Magic Tutor" said Gallus calling over to Bero "I don't believe we acquainted"

**Hmm I have seen that look in men's eyes before... **Thought Bero **There the eyes of killer who doesn't think twice about cutting down innocents I was right to send Lucy away from here this place wouldn't have been safe.**

"Fu fu fu quite the formal menace you are" said Bero chuckling "But it's a shame you came all the way here for nothing"

"Oh why and whys that" asks Gallus

"Well you see Lucy isn't here She has already left you can no longer get to her anymore" said Bero informing Gallus "Hopefully nearly out of the Konzern by now"

"Sorry old man but I don't think so because if she did my team mate down is down below and She would of seen her if she came through here" replied Gallus refusing to believe that is mark as escaped undetected and had return to talking at normal volume.

"Eh did you say something" said Bero "I didn't hear you"

"What?" said Gallus again but more loudly "I said I don't believe you and I have a team mate down stairs"

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not because your soon will when you search and search find no sign of Lucy" said Bero calmly which only served to irritate Gallus.

"Listen here you old codger cut the crap and bring her out here right now or I am going have to make you?" said Gallus irritably raising his voice even more hoping to scare the older mage.

"Threatening me isn't going to change it either" replied Bero as calm not phased in the slightest

**What's with this old man? **Thought Gallus **How can he be so calm?**

"Grrr your starting to really grate on my nerves do you really want to die that badly" warned Gallus glaring at him "If you cooperate then I might just let you leave you and your fellow employees unharmed but if you don't then I am going to make your death as slowly and as painful as possible!"

"Gallus – Onee-chan calm down getting angry isn't going to help us capture Lucy – san" pleaded Aika grabbing her brothers arm.

"Your death threats aren't going to help you with me at my age I made peace with death quite a while ago and Looks like your little friend understands the situation better you do" replied Bero "And even if I did cooperate with you and helped you find Lucy you would still kill everyone who knows about it or risk being found out by the authorities"

DRAW

"Hmpf have it your way old man the hard way it is" said Gallus as he draws his sword Evolite and points it with one hand towards Bero's throat from across the room. "There's take backs with me I won't let you back down anymore"

"Gallus Nee –chan" said Aika worriedly

"Stay back Aika I going to fight him by myself nobody talks back to Gallus Mallory like that gets away it!"

"Fu fu fu don't worry I am prepared to fight you I made I brought out my friends" said Bero reaching a shaky left hand into is large robe pocket a picks up a key chain with his Celestial Spirit keys dangling from the ring. "Huh friends I don't see any of them in the room" said Gallus looking around the room once more "Where are they?"

"My friends are right here" said Bero lifting up the keys to show Gallus "These Spirits are my oldest friends"

"Bah ha ha Sprits your friends you call your weapons your friends" said Gallus laughing "Your as bad as Belinda what a load of crap the Spirits are tools you mages as weapons against foes like me you speak as if…"

"Speak as if they alive you about say well it appears your ignorant about Stellar Spirit magic" said Bero "Well let me enlighten you Stellar Sprits again power with the feelings of their owners and if you believe in them they don't have any limits"

Gallus continues to laugh "I would take you more seriously if weren't shaking like a leaf in the wind who is about to keel over at the slightest gust"

"What shaking" asks Bero who until just a few seconds was doing is usual chronic trembling a second ago but is hand now extended firmly and still. "Now if we quite done with all the banter let's get on it with it I am not getting any younger and I still have to finish my nap"

"Oh looks like your serious" said Gallus smirking lowering his sword so the tip is just hovering a few inches off the ground "Well don't worry your be drifting off to eternal sleep very shortly"

Bero keeps looks down on his keys and grabs the golden key of Taurus the Golden bull. The golden key to Taurus the golden bull is an intricate looking gold key with the crest of the Golden Bull is a circle with two wiggly tails at the back to the furthest end from the blade. A head of a bull is carved in the base of the bow with two horns sprouting out on its side, surrounding a white centre with the crest of the Golden Bull, coloured in black. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a two-sided axe that Taurus uses in battle, each side designed with an S shape facing the opposite direction. The blade then finishes off with a pointed tip. Bero removes the gate to the golden bull key from the key chain and is readied in front of Bero ready to be opened.

**It's fortunate that the keys I still have left are combat ones.** Thought Bero as he reflects back to his previous impressive collection of Stellar Spirit keys, this is was when He was still a travelling Celestial Spirit before He tutored Layla Heartfilia in the form of Celestial Spirit magic. **I sounded confident earlier but I wonder I can really beat a youngster like him He is younger and faster than me and I wonder if I can still effectively bring out the power of my remaining contracted Spirits.**

Gallus grasps Evolite with his both hands rears up on one leg while lifting his BFS (Big Fucking/Friggen Sword) above his head before swing it to the ground. "Fissure Strike!"

The sword strikes the ground underneath with a quick and powerful downward motion as a blast of white magical energy rushes across the room floor towards Bero from the tip of Evolite. Bero closes his eyes despite the incoming attack rapidly approaching He concentrates on the opening his first gate. **Huh is He summoning.** Thought Gallus looking on as he slowly rises is sword from the cracked ground below.

"Open the door to the Golden Bull Palace Taurus!" called out Bero as the key held between his Index and middle finger shined and glowed and then suddenly a beam of yellow light shines out of the key blade. The light emanating from the key is warm and then it flashes brightly consuming Bero and the area around as the attack is about to hit Bero.

BOOM

Gallus's attack explodes behind the light but instead of just one there were two individual explosions a short distance apart.

PUFF

There is a puff of white smoke where the bright light once shined and appearing from this cloud a large and very tall bipedal bull like humanoid. Ironically however despite the spirit being a bull he also highly resembles a cow as well with his skin being mostly white with large black spots on different areas of his body and even sports udders on his abdomen. His upper body is muscular and ripped but his legs despite also being muscular are more visibly lean in appearance. He has small horns on his unusually shaped head and his forearms are bandaged with white tape. Taurus is almost completely bare in appearance bar from a pair of small swimming briefs covering his modesty with grey coloured belt to hold them up with the Taurus gate symbol as the buckle which is golden around the horns and red at the centre. The trunks also had a hole for his cow like tail. He wore dark brown fingers gloves on his hands to help grip his weapon and a brown belt with a small metal rack holder which he uses to sheaves his giant battle axe currently held in hand. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. "You called Moooo" says Taurus who is holding his huge axe still smoking from the deflecting Gallus Fissure Strike attack a seconds earlier.

"Huh so you managed to block my attack with that thing" said Gallus looking on lifting his sword to his shoulder and readying it for another swing.

"Wow a cow" said Aika impressed marvelling at the new summoning as you would expect of a young girl especially if she never seen such a magic before.

"His names Taurus and He will be your opponent" said Bero "I suggest you don't take him lightly or your find out sharp that axe of his really is"

"Hmpf if you think that oversized perverted cow is going to beat me you're got to be joking" said Gallus

"Moooo who you are calling a pervert" said Taurus fuming and now fired up.

"Fu fu fu that didn't take long but he is right about you being a pervert Taurus your always trying to peeve on ladies and make inappropriate comments" said Bero "But I think in his case it must be because of the way you dress"

"Yeah I am pervert" agreed Taurus suddenly much to the shock of Gallus and Aika. "He Agreed…" said Aika surprised

"Yeah he did even though he just yelled at me earlier for calling him one" said Gallus shrugging

"Huh there are no boobs or women" said Taurus disappointed

"I already told you the last time I am not going to always summon with women about" said Bero bribing his summon "But if you win this battle I might hand your key over to Lucy you remember her right"

Taurus seemed to be thinking but then his face brightens up as if he had eureka. "Heh heh he" said Taurus with somewhat unnerving laugh and worrying glint in his eye.

"Are you two just about done" asks Gallus "Didn't you say wanted this battle over quick?"

"Are you ready Taurus?" asks Bero

"MOOOOOO" exclaims Taurus on fire

"Looks like it" said Bero to Gallus "Sorry about that but we can continue now"

"I am coming!" said Taurus who then without earning charges at Gallus with heavy downward swing where Gallus is standing. "Mooooooooo!"

CRUSH

"Wow" exclaims Gallus who just manages side step it in the nick of time.

WHOOSH

"Kyaaa" squeaks Aika as dives out of the way of the attack as well having been standing near Gallus earlier.

"Pantsu" says Taurus his eyes gleaming as he caught a glimpse of Aika panties and looking away from his adversary despite being in the middle of battle.

"Hmpf an opening" said Gallus lunging for Taurus who is still looking away. "I got you! Power Slash!" Evolite's blade glows white as an aura of magic power envelops it and Gallus brings it down another horizontal slash down upon Taurus who turns around to see Gallus in mid motion about to hits mark when…..

CLANG

Taurus somehow manages to block it with his Axe handle despite only having a second and a half to react to it. "Hmm not bad" said Gallus feeling the solidness of Taurus guard. "You two Moooo" said Taurus who using his raw power to send Gallus flying back. "But you got to be quicker than that"

CRASH

"Waahaah" says Gallus surprised as he hurdles back into a book shelf before he could correct himself and land on his feet. The bookshelf tumbles over with Gallus on top of it and as Gallus finally stops rolling over while his sword Evolite slips out of grasp and falls to the floor with metal clang.

CLANG CLANG CLANNNG

"Gallus – nee chan" calls out Aika concerned

"How do you like that Mooooo" said Taurus

"Uggh that Ero cow as some strength" groans Gallus wincing as he rolls off the fallen book shelf to his knees before rising and rubbing the back on his head the only part of him unarmoured. "Dam where did Evolite fall?" said Gallus looking around where he heard it fall"

"Taurus now while he is still disarmed take him out" ordered Bero "But don't kill him we not like them we leave him to the authorities"

**Hmm that girl hasn't interfered yet I rather not fight if I can help it.** Thought Bero **But I better keep an eye out on her encase she jumps in I don't want to leave an opening for her to exploit.**

"Right Moooooo" said Taurus who obeys Bero's order moves to finish off Gallus. Taurus swings his giant battle axe down upon Gallus who luckily manages to dive clear of the axe which smashes the bookcase where Gallus was close to a second ago.

SMASH 

"Darn that was close" said Gallus aloud sweating looking around briefly but Taurus is right on his tail. "I got to find to my sword"

"Keep still will you" said Taurus who swings in a wide arc where Gallus is standing but Gallus somehow manages to duck low out of the way. Gallus looks around and then sees a glimpse of Evolite on the floor near a pile of books as he rises back up. **There it is it slid quite far from me.** Thought Gallus **But if I go to reach him I goanna have to ditch him before he catches me with his axe.** "Moooo he dodged again" said Taurus frustrated. "Hang in there Taurus keep can only dodge right now you bound to hit him eventually" reassured Bero as Taurus swings at Gallus again who managed to dodge it by diving between his legs to behind him. **I don't know if this will work but maybe I can find an opening to run for my sword.** Thought Gallus turning around quickly and throwing a right hook towards Taurus who still had his back turned looking for Gallus not yet realising he is actually behind him. "Where did he go?" said Taurus

"Watch Out he is behind you" warned Bero

"Oh!?" said Taurus turning around to see Gallus with a closed right fist aiming to tag him with a mean hook. "Power Punch!" said Gallus his fist glowing white as he aims for Taurus jaw but he dodges it with a flick of his head. "Heh you're not going to hit me with something like that"

However Gallus never intends to strike him and begins to dash around the stellar spirit and make a break for his sword. **Huh he is running away?** Thought Bero looking on **No he is up to something.** Bero follows Gallus movements and then looks in the direction he is running to and sees a glimmer from a steel object. **Huh that's…. It's the sword he is trying to reach his sword….** Thought Bero **He can't be allowed to get to it.** "Taurus! Stop him he is trying to get back to his sword over there don't let him" said Bero

"Huh" said Taurus looking past Gallus who is about half way there and see's what Bero means. "Mooo Not so fast Whirlwind Axe!" Taurus swings his axe upward towards the glass roof as a blast wind shoots out of the axe head into a swirling vortex and catches and sweeps up Gallus off his feet. The wind sucks up any loose objects into the vortex with Gallus.

SHATTER

"Wahhhhhh" shouts out Gallus in surprise as he flies up into the centre of the glass roof. "Ugh" groans Gallus as the glass roof around him shatters and rains down on to the floor. "Ahh" said Bero dodging the glass shards coming down and shattering on the tiled floor. "Kyaaa" said Aika running under the arch of entrance doors. The twister is dissipating and objects like books fall to the floor including Gallus's Evolite sword that falls near the centre of the floor.

THUD

Gallus falls to the floor with a loud thud at the centre of the room surrounded by glass shards. Gallus is on his back unmoving the last attack seemly finished him off.

"Gallus – onee chan" said Aika still at the door way and ponders whether to rush to her brothers side.

**Is it done have was Taurus able to finish him off?** Thought Bero watching Gallus for any sign of consciousness but could see any.

Taurus stands straight and sheaves his axe on his back.

CLINK

"Guahhh" gasps Gallus arcing his back in pain as he took a deep breath as if the life had just rushed back to him. His face is cut in several places from the sharp air of the twister and his armour is scratched up but otherwise intact. "Gallus –onee chan" calls out Aika who rushes towards her brother but then Gallus calls out "Stay back Aika Didn't I say stay and leaves this to me" Gallus is sitting upright looking at Taurus "I wouldn't put away your axe so soon I am finish yet"

**Hmm he isn't down after all but even if he can still move he still hasn't got a weapon and he can't be planning to try and punch Taurus again…. Huh isn't that… **

"Taurus quickly finishing him" shouts Bero seeing Evolite only a few feet away from its owner.

"Mooon it" said Taurus quickly wielding his axe and swing it down to the ground "Rampage" The axe hitting the floor generates a rush of magical Ki towards the downed Gallus destroying the ground in its wake.

Gallus rolls to his right towards his sword grabbing it and then stabs it into the ground "Power Shield!" The force of the sword stabbed into the floor causes a quake of energy that blocks Taurus Rampage attack.

BOOM

"He blocked it" said Bero surprised "Even from such a prone position he could do something like that what reflexes"

Gallus kneels from the ground and rises to his feet and reaches for his sword and pulls it's up from the ground.

"Gallus nee-chan you're okay" said Aika wiping away a tear

"Of course you expect any less of me" said Gallus who sword glows blue as if its powering up and smiles confidently "I have to admit it seems underestimated your spirit old man but I won't make that mistake again, So How about this time we begin for real?"

"Hmm….." Thought Bero with an unreadable expression on his aged face.

"Well Shall we?" said Gallus trying to provoke them but neither of his opponents move but all three knew that this battle is far from over.

Mr Narrator: "After intense exchange of attacks between the combatants it appears neither Gallus nor Bero with Taurus are close to winning. What is happening with Lucy will she manage to find her way to the exit or will she be found out? And where the hell as Natsu ran off to find out this and more in the coming chapters of The Tale of Zeref Volume 1"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 5 Lucy's Gamble!_

**Gameofthrones:** Hey good readers thank you for reading chapter 4 and I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Have a great weekend or week which ever it is when you read this. Also I am on hiatus for a week while I recharge myself after I publish four long chapters back to back over the past week and a bit so next chapter release should be out between 15th – 16th of November! So ciao until then!


	7. Chapter 5 - Lucy's Gamble!

**Gameofthrones:** Hello Fairy Tail fans I am back for Chapter 5 of The Tale of Zeref. I hope all of you had a good week and thanks for checking out my latest chapter and to all those have review thus far and it excellent motivator! I also apologise for the occasional lame attack names which may or not occur but since the battles I do tend to be write as it comes it can't be helped. I probably edit them if think of something more creative. Now with that said in the immortal words of Puri-Puri Man "Let's get to the bottom of this!"

**Special Thanks too:** Gilamonsterx3 – The Beta reader for this fanfic who is working on my earlier chapters so they can be the best they can be.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from this fanfic and Fairy Tail belongs to the author and its publishers!

_Chapter 5: Lucy's Gamble!_

**Bold** = thoughts/Light Zeref when conversing with Evil half. * During Pov's there are thoughts not bolded out these are just descriptive mean and build atmosphere.

_Italics _= Important information such as Area/time changes/Also Telepathy.

BLOCK CAPTITALS = Sound Effects.

_**Italics/Bold = Evil Zeref/Inner Zeref**_

**Mr Narrator: ** "The battles still raging strong throughout the Konzern while Lucy is getting closer to the exit but can she make it? But her mentor Bero is determined to make sure she makes it out even at the cost of his own life but will he succeed in stopping the dangerous Gallus and the innocent Aika"

Lucy Pov:

_Earlier while Gallus confronts Bero…._

_3.10pm_

_Ground floor Secret Passage Way_

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

As I stand in front of the second staircase I brighten the Lacrima glow so as light my way as I take my first step down to the basement level which the escape tunnel should be not far from. I felt kind of relived as nothing bad has happened and neither have I been found out by those who attacked my friends so it has been pretty straight forward and hoped it stayed that way but I know I can't drop my guard because who knows what is lurking down there but regardless I have to push on. The staircase turned right as it descends and then left and kept up this pattern until I reached the bottom where I end up in front of a long and narrow shaft that extended too far and too dark to see no more than a few feet in front of me. I take gulp of air and begin walking down I feel nervous and uneasy walking down here alone I feel something might jump out at me at any moment I could barely hear the fighting above and my thoughts pass to my friend Bero and the others wondering if they okay. The floor wasn't entirely clear there was crates, dis guarded packaging over floor usually close the walls but still making walk down here precarious and hazardous if you couldn't see them. Several minute pass and I seem no closer to the exit and everything looks the same I feel like mouse lost in a maze even though the path is fairly linear and I continued straight on I wonder if I should took a turning while I had the chance and did I even take the right staircase all these thoughts fill my mind with uneasiness if I did take a wrong turn then It take twice as long to reach the exit and they might catch me. **Maybe I should turn back I might of passed the escape tunnel I must of passed the kitchen area by now.** I Thought looking behind into the vast darkness behind me **But it looks so far way what happens if this really is the right way I end up wasting time, No I continue on maybe it's just a little further it seems so far because I can't see how far I have come I hope..** I decide to press on and see where I end up.

I walk a bit further and then I hear a loud and terrifying bang somewhere above me that causes everything around me to shake and lurch violently.

BOOOM

RATTTLE

"Kyaaaaa" I squeal in surprise as I look around me and see dust and small amount of debris fall off the ceiling like smoke in the small amount of light around me lighting me up. I accidentally drop the Lacrima on floor as it rolls and I can still see it glowing a small distance from against the old dusty walls of the shaft.

**Waaaaah is it an earthquake what is going on…. **I thought panicking ducking and get lower and as small of a target I possible could be. **Oh no the ceiling my collapse and trap me down here…..**

As I wait for my untimely end at being squashed or trapped under debris the trembling and shaking stop and I lift my head up carefully and cautiously from ball like position but as I open my eyes but I can't see a thing I try to pick out the light of the Lacrima which I just about see a very faint glow about a foot or so in front of me but the light fizzles out without my magic power to keep it glowing. "No" I exclaimed worriedly as I felt even more isolated and vulnerable unable to even see my hand inches from my face. **I can't see a thing I can't find the exit or turn back like this it's too dangerous I could trip over something.** I thought filled with me woe at my predicament **why did I have to let go where is it I got to find it and get out of here.** I desperately feel and claw around at the floor looking for any sign of the Lacrima but only feel dirt, stray pebbles and pieces of torn cardboard.

COUGH

My lungs fill with dust that is scatted into the air from this old passageway. **It can't be far I saw the light disappear around here.** I thought then my hand brushes something slightly warm but it got knocked away I heard something fall near me.

THUD

That sound that awful sound filled me with anguish as I realise I might have just knocked the Lacrima down something and might not be able to get it back. "No…. No ….. This that can't be the Lacrima…. It can't be" I repeated feeling around nearby but I don't feel it anywhere and it can't be any further. The darkness around me made me more acute and wary of the sounds around me making me jumpy at the slightest sound I felt fear beginning to well up inside the pit of my stomach and felt sad as tears threatened to fall at the thought of failing my friends being trapped and alone down here.

SNIIFLE

**It really was the Lacrima after all, Only Bero knows I am down here something were to befall him nobody would know I am down here and probably wouldn't even know to look down here…**I thought with a sob but shake away my beckoning tears and I gulp **No Lucy it's not over yet I won't give in it might not of dropped for every task has its hiccups just like all those tales I read I won't give in I am not a little girl anymore.**

I kneel down the grate or hole or whatever gap it might be and despite being afraid of trapping myself I reach down into and try to fish out the Lacrima. I bend down low and use my left hand to support me while I use my right arm to try and reach for the Lacrima. I felt apprehension putting my down a dark damp hole but I had little choice I would risk injuring myself without that light source. **Ngh if I still can't find it maybe it's too far gone if I can't get it back I have no choice but to press on in the dark and hope I don't fall over and pull something.** I thought wiggly about down there as I felt the coldness of the floor cling to me like another layer of skin I didn't want to spend even a second longer down here in this tunnel. **What a fool I was I am always dreaming of a life of adventure and excitement away from here like in all those novels I read but I am woefully underprepared and have no idea what I am doing but still I have to do this even if only a little I have to be like those main character in those novels to never give up, to keep going despite all obstacles in my way that's the sort of women I want to become!** As I delved my hand in deeper part of my dress sleeve got caught and ripped on something sticking out of the wall on the way down and grazed my skin a bit but I won't let the discomfort deter me and continue groping around down there as I feel some hard brush my little finger amongst the dirt and soil or I hope it was. **My farther would be so mad when he finds out about ruining my dress instead of being worried about me… Ah** **I felt something **I thought preying it was the Lacrima and not some discarded object that happened to be hard. I move my hand over the mysterious hard object and felt it had multiple sides to it which makes me hopeful and wishful that I found the Lacrima. **Hmm it feels solid enough and the right shape I hope this is it.** I press on the ground with my left hand and begin pulling up the object my knees sore from kneeling on the concrete floor for a while. I manage to fish out something but I couldn't see the object due to the dark. Once I safely remove the object from the whole I sit upright and inspect the object with my fingers rolling it in my hand. **It feels about right** I thought hopefully remembering the sensation of it in my hands earlier **It still feels a faintly warm as well or is it my mind playing tricks on me… But there's only one way to find out and that is to try and light it. **I close my eyes despite it already being pitched black so it does make a difference but I do it to concentrate and close off the world around me off from distracting me. I take a deep breath and begin to pool the magic through my hands into the object not knowing yet if it has any effect. The object grows warmer in my hands and as I open my eyes I see beautiful shining light coming from the object. "Yes!" I exclaimed beaming bright at the object but I turned slightly from the light due to my eyes once again adjusting to the brightness.

I felt more relieved as it grew warmly inside like that light and it helps psych me up for the rest of the journey. I stood up from the ground feeling renewed and place the Lacrima safely on my dress and dust myself off. **I don't know how much time as passed but I can do this!** I thought **And judging from that second explosion things have gotten really bad upstairs I have to get to the guards but can they handle these people what could possibly stop people who can do that.** **But if the law enforcement knows what is happening here then maybe they can all the magical council's forces to stop them.** I remove my high heels of my feet and step on to the cold ground that feels uncomfortable but ignore it begin to jog down the passage way with renewed confidence and urgency knowing I can move faster without them despite it may be a bit painful but I will bear with it for my friends. I breakout into a run leaving my footwear behind me as quickly as my feet will carry me to the end of the passage way which even with my increase pace it still seems like it is never going to end. I did my best to avoid running into anything or tripping over by keeping an eye on the ground and glancing upward to watch out for anything in front of me and for any turns that creep up ahead me which there were many it is like running through a maze but this was all under my house. After what feels like several long minutes but feels much longer I can see a light shining in the distance and head to the source hopping it was the mountain exit but as I approach the light didn't seem natural enough in colour rather the glow of Lacrima lights from a room ahead but it is blocked off by a panel. **Yes I am so close** I Thought relieved **I almost escaped Bero.** As I got closer I slowed to a walk as I heard voice up ahead but couldn't make out what they were saying at this distance. "Kyaaa" said a young women's voice probably from one of the maids but couldn't tell from that alone who it belonged to. "Get in there" said loud and stern voice of man I didn't know. As I got to the vent I could see another short passage way and at the end I could just make out what appears to be another trap door. But curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a look and see if I can learn anything that might help the city guards take back my father's Konzern. I knelt down in front of the panel which is bolted to the wall. **I can hear people I wonder who it is I know I have to get going but a little look would be fine right?** I thought to myself and reasoned despite knowing I should get going decided to stick around eavesdrop anyway. I can now make out the voices quite clearly at this distance and make out a large hulking figure standing over several of house staff who are restrained gathered in the pantry. **Ah all the kitchen staff are here I wonder if Spetto is as well.** Then a familiar voice knocked me out of my thoughts who said "You ruffians won't get away with this" said a voice I knew to be Aed the Konzern's head chef. "I teach you to pick on defenceless women big galoot let me at him!, Let Me at him" Aed is round up and Spetto the head maid is desperately trying to hold him back as flails about and probably good idea considering the man he is trying to pick a fight with is like a giant in comparison. **That's Aed for you he is never been afraid of fight**. I thought worriedly **But that guys is bigger than anyone I have ever seen please don't do anything to provoke him.** "Calm down Aed" said Spetto trying to reason with her angered colleague "You can't fight him your be killed"

"I don't care I teach him and his buddies breaking in and trashing up our home!" spat out Aed

"Listen to women Pipe down or I got to squash with my maul" said the big man.

"Looks like you already finished up here Mance?" said women who walked in who had certain mature and confident image she gave off. "Though they seem to be resisting a bit well one of them anyway" **So there's at least two of them** I thought **I wonder how many there are.**

"Belinda san Has Gallus – san and Aika – chan captured the girl yet?" enquired Mance

"I don't know yet I had just finished clearing the first floor of the east wing when Gallus and Aika headed up to the tower but I hear big explosion and torrent of flames as Aika ran out but that is all"

"That idiot is over doing it again" said Mance with sigh "That explosion has surely alerted everyone in the city nearby that something is happening here"

Belinda laughed "Well I 'd expect nothing less from Gallus he always likes to show off and being stuck on boring bodyguard post would of driven him crazy so I guess it's not surprised he is trying to relieve himself and let loose he can be as bad as Victor sometimes"

"Wait your after Lucy" spoke out Spetto for first time since earlier "You monsters"

"Yes its only reason we came here" said Mance "But you should worry about yourselves instead"

**Bero was right they are after me** I thought in disbelief

"If you lay and hand on that poor girl I will" said Spetto

"You do what" said Mance kicking Spetto down and taking Aed down with her. "Ughh" groaned Lucy's long time maid

**No Spetto….** I thought **Just stay down please.**

"I did warn next peep out of any of you and I bring down my maul on you" warned Mance reaching for his maul but not actually grabbing.

**There's five of them then five people took down all of my father's guards it's hard to believe that five people could do so much with such numbers and even increased the number of guards recently as well.** I thought weighing my options **I wish I could do something but there's no way I stand a chance against both of them on my own but I hating hiding here doing nothing.**

"Speaking of Victor where is he headed off before we did" said Mance

"I haven't…" said Belinda who is cut short by a new arrival.

"So this is where you are hauled up?" said another male voice in relaxed and casual tone "I went all way over to the west wing to see Belinda after taken care of my wing but you already left"

"Looks like you didn't have any trouble either" said Mance

"Don't be surprised I am more than just handsome face" said Victor smirking at Belinda which creped me out as much as it did to the women who he is seemly hitting on.

Belinda and Mance didn't reply and Victor said with a shrug "Fine be that way"

"So we just waiting on those two to deliver now" said Belinda

"Yes I am going to go up and check on them" said Mance "But someone needs to stay here and guard the prisoners did you two leave anymore elsewhere?"

"I don't take prisoners" said Belinda "I couldn't be asked to gather them up like you did"

"Same here I like to hear there screams of pain and suffering ha!" said Victor a chilling laugh.

**No…..** I thought and paled out what I just heard **No maybe some of them escaped they could just be hiding Ribbon and Karin can't be dead**

"I stay here and guard the prisoners then" offered Victor "Want to keep me company Belinda?"

"No I don't want to I coming with you Mance I fancy a walk" said Belinda

"Fine but be on your guard we not here to enjoy ourselves" said Mance reminding Belinda

"Yeah Yeah don't need to remind me like you have been since yesterday" said Belinda

"You too Victor" said Mance

"Got you" said Victor pulling up a chair to sit down on

"And makes sure you leave the prisoners be for now we might need them later" said Mance

"Dam you no fun I was hoping to enjoy some of the younger ones and now I can't even make sport of the guys either…" grumbled Victor.

"Have fun" said Belinda sarcastically

**Ah they left could this be my chance or should I just keep on moving?** Thought Lucy **I don't want to leave them but they don't seem in any immediate danger and Bero would want me to leave right now after that why he is fighting but how can leave them knowing what probably happened to the others.**

_Earlier on…._

_3.16pm_

_West Wing_

_Second Floor_

_Astronomy Tower_

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

Normal Pov

The damaged Astronomy tower is all but silent as Bero and Gallus stand opposite of each looking and waiting to see who will restart the duel. "Don't give me such a scary look Bero san" said Gallus smirking reacting to Bero who is still glaring at him. "Heh if only eye contact could kill me I be a goner"

Bero remains silent and continues to observe his opponent and not reacting to his opponent's attempts to provoke.

"I admit that last attack from your pet bull gave me was pretty hard but you didn't seriously think I be finished off with just that otherwise I'd never make it as mercenary unless I could take at least that much of a hit" said Gallus as he stretches apparently warming up as if the match hadn't started already. "However if wasn't for my armour I would have received more than just grazed face I probably bleeding out lacerated on the floor right now waiting for you to finish me off" said Gallus optimistically speaking light of the grimness of what he is saying "But you're going to regret not finishing me off now I am going to be going on the offensive as this little brawl has been a little too one sided for me"

"Don't you think Bero san" said Gallus pointing his sword at Bero but slowly moving toward Taurus as it starts to glow blue. Bero looks at Gallus sword that took many lives today and appears to be thirsting for more as the glow intensifies and he turns his sword horizontally from its originally vertical position.

**What is he planning I have uneasy feeling about this I got to end this soon before I run low of magic.** Thought Bero **It might be time to duel summon If Taurus can't handle him alone**. Soon Gallus is also begins to glow light blue as he gathers and rises his magic power. "Aika leave the room I don't want you to be caught up in my attack" warns Gallus once again reaching to grip his hilt with both hands readying his attack. "Understood" said Aika who promptly leaves the room and closes the double doors behind her. **Onee-chan is going to use that attack.** Thought Aika thinking back to when her brother incinerated those plants. **But feels like it will be much stronger than before but I hope he doesn't overdo it.**

The magic aura around Gallus grows ever stronger and begins to distort and area around begins to react and lift around him and little further away from can begin to feel the pressure and vast magic power growing. **Ugh this is bad such magic power is he planning on taking out the entire tower! **Thought Bero concerned while covering his face from the air pressing towards him from around Gallus who due to the glow is being enveloped in is magic aura. **Dam it I can't let him unleash this attack he might bring down the tower down on Lucy I don't if she made it to the underground tunnel.** "Taurus! Take him Out don't let use his attack" orders Bero loudly over the sound of the crackling air.

"Yes Mooo!" obeys Taurus who rushes towards the Gallus is almost finished preparing his attack,

SWOOOSH

"Mooooo!" said Taurus bears down his axe on Gallus as he closes despite the wind trying to hurl him back.

"Hmpf as if I let you" said Gallus who ducks and then spins around and unleashes his counter attack on the Celestial Spirit. "Blazing Slash!"

Gallus in a split second slashes at Taurus who still yet to finish his own heavy downward slash. The sword unleashes a large wave of blue fire on Taurus that hurls back towards the bookshelves behind where he stood before he lunged in.

"Moggh" Groans Taurus as he rolls back on to his feet with his axe up in guard position to protect him from the flames lapping at his body. "I am not done yet" said Gallus who swings around again this time into a jump towards the remains of the tower roof "Here comes the real one Kiaaah Fiery Waltz!" Gallus swings his sword in mid-air as spins like a dance as he as fire flies of his blade all directions as he rises creating a swirling whips like flames wrapping around him which expand consume the tower in a towering inferno of Azure blue flames. The explosion flames can be seen from long distance away all the way to Arland city where observes looked shocked and horrified by the mysterious tower of flames apparently coming in the direction of the Heartfilia Konzern unknowing of the events transpiring nearby.

_Market Plaza_

_Arland City_

_Fiore_

_3.18pm_

"Ah what is that" said a spectator a young women looking at the flame column rising into the sky with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What's going?" said Middle-aged business man

"Hey isn't that near where the Heartfilia's live?" said teenage man to a teenage girl next to him possible his girlfriend.

"How scary" said the Teenage girl

"What is going on over there" said another man

"Someone call the guards" said another women

Meanwhile amongst the crowd of people having lost track of Natsu earlier is Kaito who silently stares at the column of fire as it begins to dissipate in the distance.

"Hmmm…." Said Kaito with a unreadable expression his face but seemly thinking but only he knew what he was thinking.

_Somewhere in Arland_

_An unkempt alley way_

_Thirty seconds earlier….._

Natsu and happy is still chasing the kids who stole a women's purse but they split up earlier hoping to lose him but Natsu still managed to follow the kid who had the purse. "Get back here" called Natsu after them in hot pursuit.

"Dam he is fast" said the kid with the purse looking around in as rushes down the alley as fast as his legs could carrying him.

"Hmm…" Natsu as his sensitive ears picked the faint sound of an explosion in the distance before anyone else did.

"What is it Natsu?" asks Happy somehow keeping up with his partner throughout the chase.

"I hear something in the distance" said Natsu to Happy

RUMBLE

"Huh" said the kid as he felt the ground rumble beneath him and the something that Natsu heard seconds earlier catches the line of sight that stops him in his tracks and Natsu runs right into him knocking him of his feet and causing Natsu to fall over him and fall into a load of bins due to be distracted by the explosion of flames in the distance. The column erupts over the rooftops and tints the blue sky in ominous Azure blue as the clouds blow away.

"An explosion!?." said Natsu upside down. "I wonder what's happening over there."

"Aye" agrees Happy

"Ahh it's the end of the world…." Gasps the kid who drops the purse He was holding and holds his head in panic.

Natsu watches the kid frowning as the pillar of flames dissipates into the air.

_Back at the Astronomy Tower_

_3.18pm_

The top of the tower was totally destroyed and anything that stood there before was blown away or combusted and burned to ashes. The remains burns in flames from the attack except a small circle where a Gallus the man responsible for this devastation. "Hmpf that is it?" said Gallus to himself who found himself a little disappointed it ended so quickly.

**Maybe I should of kept them alive a little longer so I could have a little fun and that explosion as certainly roused attention from someone in Arland it was big and loud enough I expect we will have company soon enough If they aren't' scared off that is.** Thought Gallus looking around him admiring his handy work and slashes the air with his sword towards the flames towards the door putting them out as far the staircase.

Meanwhile Aika who had had fled the room on Gallus as gust of wind almost blows her off her feet and the flames that once blocked her path were put out and only the black burnt floor remained. **My brother over did it as usual I wonder if the floor is still safe to cross.**

Aika carefully made her back in to tower remains which she could scarcely recognise and is shocked by how badly destroyed everything is it is and she can now see almost the entire Konzern from up her and feel the breeze from the wind but also the heat from the burn flames on her left.

"Aika you got away safely" said Gallus relieved "I hoped you hadn't got caught by my attack.

"No I was fine I did get worried for a few second though with all the shaking but I hide half way down the stairs so the flames didn't reach me luckily" said Aika "But you should show more restraint what if you killed Lucy"

"Don't worry she wasn't here it appears Bero – san was telling the truth" said Gallus "But it does beg the question how she left here doesn't it but unfortunately he no longer tell me"

"Ah Onee-chan up there" said Aika who see's something white flying circling the tower from above.

"Oh it appears that old codger didn't burn on me after excellent I can still find out where Lucy is hiding after all" said Gallus smiling maliciously.

Bero is observing the destruction from above and flying from a white winged horse is a certain old celestial spirit mage.

What a fearsome attack said Bero aloud to himself on top of his Spirit steed. "I thank you Gilmaere I wouldn't of made it without you"

"You're welcome master Bero" said Gilmaere "it's been awhile since you summoned me in trouble as always I see"

"Fu more than you know" said Bero patting his horse on the head "you can put me down on the tower looks like the fire is going out and I rather not get you caught up in this I know you're not a battling type"

Gilmaere acquiesces to his master's command and lands on the flooring as Bero leaves his saddle and drops down and stretches his back is a little stiff from riding despite how briefly.

"Ohhh you survived you are stubborn old man" said Gallus as he sees Bero and Gilmaere "You going to fight me with a horse next?"

"Phaa its hard riding after you haven't in a long time" says Bero wincing a bit as he waves off his steed and begins walking over to Gallus but ignoring comments "Farewell Gilmaere"

"I be returning home Bero don't die" said Gilmaere who runs off the edge flies off into the sky.

"I'll try not to my old friend" responds Bero as Gilmaere disappears in a flash of gold light.

"Oh he left shame I haven't beheaded a horse in a while" said Gallus disappointedly

"Don' be so recklessly talking about taking lives or it will happen to you one day" warns Bero

"Well not today and never by you" said Gallus "Now how will you entertain me next?"

"But I warn you no matter how you plan to fight me with will fail as My Magic sword Evolite is not your run of a mill sword it actively boosts and increase every attack I cast bringing out its maxim effect and power" said Gallus confidently looking at his sword no longer glowing. "There is nothing living or dead from this world and beyond that can withstand this swords power"

Hmm then what about him" said Bero who points a large humanoid shadow in the flames that is moving a large object in large circler motion and the flames around are being drawn towards it.

What impossible" said Gallus watching as the flames begin to be blown away and put out.

"AXE Wild " shouts out Taurus who emerges from the flames a burnt as small specks of gold dust seems to have chipped away from him in certain places but still seemly able to fight. He also had a large slash wound from the counter attack received when he charged in earlier.

Drat he survived it appears I am still not rid of any of you" said Gallus surprised but undeterred "You don't know when to stay down"

"I can same about you" replied Taurus

"Are you okay?" Taurus asks Bero to his spirit "Can you still fight?"

"I am Mooo than fine" said Taurus beating the handle to his chest

"Good to know I was worried for a moment their" said Bero "We really got our hands full this time old friend"

"Yes we do I am excited" said Taurus grinning pumped up to have a strong opponent.

"I glad you're having fun Taurus but remember..."

"Moo I know I will win" said Taurus "I am just getting started"

**Taurus is confident it seems but I wonder if he can really win this on his own.** Thought Bero **I hope he is right cause keeping him summoned is really taxing on my magic reserves and I already summoned Gilmaere as well.**

"I pleased you survived it been a little boring if you lost so soon" said Gallus "You handled my last attack pretty well but I wonder if you can handle this"

"Crimson Thrust!" said Gallus who then kicks is feet off the ground for an amazing explosive charge towards Taurus who charges forward himself with his own attack "Wild Charge"

The two collide together in explosive show of power causing a shock wave to knock back Bero who struggled in old age to remain standing while Aika is forced to cling to the ground so she doesn't get blow away either.

"Grrrrrrrrrrhhhh" said Gallus pushing his sword hard against Taurus axe. "Mooooooo" said Taurus pushing his axe back against Gallus's Evolite. Gallus and Taurus are deadlocked neither manage to overpower nor too soon separate readying for another go. Gallus and Taurus exchange glares and rush forward to attack once in another exchange of attacks but they were parried away with none of them be able to score even a graze. Taurus back steps and then leap up into the blue sky and Gallus watches him rise until he can't see him as he hid in sun light in attempt to prevent Gallus seeing when his next attack is coming. Gallus readies ever Evolite but avoids looking up so he doesn't temporally blind himself. "Hammer fall!" said Taurus from in the air who throws is axe downward at Gallus who hears him but can't see him due to where he is but knows that he will have to be quick footed if is avoid it.

BOOM

The Axe glows yellow in a magical aura and for just quick glimpse of movement through the reflection of Evolite He sees the Hammer bearing down on him and dives out of the way as smashes into the ground narrowly missing its intended victim while Taurus lands on the floor having descended behind his Axe and pulls out the Axe that is burrowed partially into the crater it left. "Darn I thought I had you with that" complains Taurus who rests his Axe on his broad shoulders as Gallus rolls back onto his feet. "Looks like I am going to have to try something else but I will get you eventually"

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" said Gallus "I did tell you this fight aren't going to be one sided anymore and Intend make good on that promise"

Gallus smirks and then quickly makes two rapid slashes which the shape of these attacks looks boomerangs. "Starting with this X-SLASH" The attacked flew out Taurus who evades it by leaning to his right but Gallus still isn't done and attacks promptly after his last as Taurus dodges the first one and unleashes the same attack twice in a double whammy "Double X!" **As expected he dodged my first he won't have time for my second I got him this time.** Thought Gallus

"Huh mooo! A second one…" said Taurus who turns to see a second attack of similar calibre just inches from him and tries to raise his Axe in self-defence but the attack is too fast and hits squarely in the chest and sends him staggering back.

**Dam a second attack straight after the first Taurus didn't stand a hope of dodging it they were too close together He synched his attacks perfectly. **Thought Bero **If he keeps pulling of double casted attacks like this we be in real trouble.** "Ughh" groans Taurus holding his chest where fresh x-shaped wound is is carved into his body but Taurus is still on his feet but looks quite furious. "That moostard got me… Ughh" groans Taurus

"Looks like I am going to get some beef tonight hmm?" taunted Gallus "You should embrace the pain cause there a lot more where that came from? So try please bear with me I want to enjoy this fight as long as I can, I so rarely get worthy opponents and the guards here are just mediocre it makes me want to go to sleep"

"Mooo You think you can toy with me" said Taurus angrily "I make you pay for looking down on me and my axe"

Bero could feel the anger growing in Taurus he wasn't one for being insulted and taking it lightly. Celestial Spirit mages with strong bonds with their summons can feel each other emotions which helps make them work together even better. **This is no good I need to calm down Taurus getting angry at him will only hurt are chances of finding an opening and quickly.** Thought Bero **I hope he will listen to me cause he can be hard to manage when he gets riled up.**

"Well if you want me to go all out then come and make me?" said Gallus beckoning the Spirit to make the next move.

"Grrr Axe Flourish" shouted an enraged Taurus who begun spinning is axe in circular motion around him pulverising the ground around him before stopping and then lunging at Gallus with the no other intention over than snuffing him out.

"That's the spirit" said Gallus readying is sword Evolite "Come at me show me the colour of the flame of your life!"

Taurus swings his first strike at Gallus who dodges it with side step to his right but Taurus quickly redirects at Gallus who dodges again this time weaving to his left. Taurus increases his attack speed but his attacks keep missing Gallus who manages react every time. **Grr He keeps dodging….** Thought Taurus frustrated by seeing his attacks striking out every time. **Dam stay still!**

**Taurus can't see it he is too round up but Gallus is just dodging he isn't even fighting back he is just dodging his attacks sapping our magic power all the while Gallus is just conserving his.** Thought Bero **at this rate he will use up my magic power without even taking out one opponent….**

"Taurus calm down now you can't win if you just swing wildly he is just playing on your mind don't let him get to you" said Bero shouting out at his partner to snap him out of rage. "Your worrying him that why he is resorting to these tactics! I know you can win but you have to remain calm and focused don't let him bait you trust me!"

"Moohm…." Murmured Taurus hearing owner's voice snapping him out of rage induced frenzy.

**Hmm an opening how kind of you old man!** Thought Gallus as begins to generate his counter attack on a distracted Taurus and conflicted Taurus.

"Hear me Evolite gather your strength" said Gallus as he approaches his sword Evolite beginning to glow and spark with electrical current. "Hero I come!"

**Bero… **Thought Taurus closing his eyes to help him focus but also prevents him seeing Gallus counter attack. **Dam Bero Your right… Grrr what fool I have been.**

"Taurus watches out!" called out Bero as Taurus slaps himself on side of his broad face to snap him out.

"Huh" said Taurus hearing Bero's voice he then see's why he warned him.

"Feel the power of thunder" called Gallus jumping in mid-air and bringing down his sword in two handed slash to the ground as large rush of lighting magic rushed towards him.

"Thanks Bero I needed that" said Taurus who knows he can't dodge the attack and all he can do is block.

ZAP

"Grrrrrr" said Taurus as he blocks the attack trying to vaporize him with the broadside of his axe.

"Taurus" called Bero concerned for his old friend.

"Mooooo I won't be budged" said Taurus as he pushed with his axe and hurls and redirects the fierce attack into the sky.

"What!? He stopped it no…. Not just that he directed it but it was so close he shouldn't have had time for even that.

HUFF HUFF HUFF

"Heh I know I need to be shocked out of my fury earlier but that was a little too shocking for my liking huh Bero" said Taurus behind his axe the blade itself smoking with burned mark in it with some gold dust chipping out of it.

"Good to see you got your sense of humour back" said Bero walking over to Taurus his other keys in hand. "Now old friend are you ready to fight together this time?"

"Of course" said Taurus grinning

"We will show them the strength between Celestial Mages who are the bridge from this world to yours" said Bero facing Gallus "The power that has no earthly limits only limited to the strength of our bonds"

"And the magic power of the mage himself" said Taurus

"That too" said Bero

"Hmpf" said Gallus

"Let's go Taurus together we shall end this fight" said Bero "But first we need you to be in tip top shape your beginning to crumble a bit from earlier damage. "Concentrate lets meld as one" Bero and Taurus closed their eyes as Bero focused and gathered his magically glowing gold. Taurus also begins to glow as Bero's power flows into Taurus and he begins to heals is cracks and chipped body where he took damage earlier heal up and seal and Taurus his battle strength not only return but increase as well.

**He is healing….** Thought Gallus

"Now you're ready" said Bero taking a deep breath. "But try to be more careful this time I can only do this once I just have enough to summon one more Spirit after summoning Gilmaere earlier"

"Don't worry I will and don't summon anyone else yet I got a plan on how to stop him I thought of it earlier and I think it will work" said Taurus who Bero could feel is sure of himself and surprisingly confident he can pull it off. "Okay gives it a go but if you look like you're struggling or feel something Is off I am going to after summon someone else to help you"

"Fine by me I just after make sure I don't then" said Taurus walking over towards Gallus with renewed vigour and strength. "Prepare yourself Gallus was it?" said Taurus beginning to glow gold like earlier "I don't usually have to use this but it seems like the time to use it has finally come once more"

"Hmm?" said Gallus his interested peaked by something being different about his opponent from earlier. "Hmm you have my attention"

"Horn charge" said Taurus whose glow intensified and he then began rotating and charge down at his opponent.

Gallus got into combat stance keeping his steps light in anticipation to opponent's full body charge. "You think you're going to get me by charging right at me?" Taurus reaches his foe but Gallus dodges it like earlier and Taurus makes U-turn and comes in for another attack. Gallus dodges again and again with each miss he gains more confident. "Hmpf is this all you can do?" said Gallus and I thought you were going to show me something special you got my hopes for nothing… huh" Gallus looked around he lost track of his opponent he couldn't see him no matter where turned. "Huh Where did he go?" said Gallus

"Onee-chan below you!" warned Aika

"What!?" said Gallus as he felt the ground briefly rumbled and then….

CLANG

"Guaaha" groans Gallus gasping for air as the attack drives the air out of his lungs as he continues rising into the air with Gallus thrusting from below.

"Horn Thrust!" said Taurus as he forces Gallus up into the air as Gallus who managed to prevent a direct hit with his sword hilt. **Yes I finally got him.** Thought Taurus pleased at finally hitting an opponent who frustrated him with all the evasions managed to do. **Even though he managed to block a direct hit there's no way he escaped unharmed. I am going to crush you before you even hit the ground.**

**Ugh He came from the ground….**Thought Gallus gasping as his opponent spears deeper into his abdomen driving his sword he used to block the blow earlier pushes it into the plating that is being crushed by the unyielding force.

"I am not done yet Drill Run" said Taurus who increased rotation and driving in harder and deeper into the swordsmen who only had his sword Evolite to hold him off but Taurus wasn't going to let that stop him. Evolite presses and drives into Gallus plate body as the armour buckles and cracks from pressure building. "Guaaah… Cough…" groans Gallus coughing up some blood from possible internal trauma from Taurus last attack as pieces of steel arm chip off and fall to the ground below. The sword itself is too solid and sturdy to break from the attack the hilt digs into its master's now unprotected flesh.

**Dam ugh… He got through my armour. **Thought Gallus who struggled to breath and all the while in shock and pain as He begins his freefall to ground below after be hurled into the sky several seconds earlier. **Grr I can't get out of the way at this rate I going to end up skewed in half.** Taurus continues to drill into his opponent but much to the luck and relief of Gallus he instead slips from grasp as Taurus pushes past higher into the air. "Uggh" groans Gallus as he begins his free fall to the ground below he can feel himself weakening and his mind going blank from the pain and increasing blood loss. The open wound across abdomen and chest is leaking out into the air in front of his eyes like a red trail. Gallus grip on his sword begun to loosen and slip as his arms dangled weakly in front of him as he falls. **Grr no you don't Evolite I am not letting going of you again.** Thought Gallus determinedly increasing his grip on his beloved sword refusing to let go as He saw Taurus make U-turn above him looking like he will come in for another attack run. **Hmm looks like he is come at me again. **Thought Gallus trying to move but knew he couldn't do much. He couldn't so much roll out of the way and could just about wiggle not that it would help him dodge his opponents high speed attacks. Also despite gripping Evolite in hand he couldn't attack if he couldn't move forward but felt determined to try.

"Now we up here you can't dodge" said Taurus surrounded in a brilliant golden glow still rotating comes down for another pass to continue his attack on Gallus. "Horn Flourish"

Gallus see's Taurus bearing down upon him and ready his sword with both hands even though he wasn't sure what sort of an attack he could muster out of stance he prefer any he could slow and down or disrupt his opponents until he managed to land back on his feet where could fight properly.

"Cutting Moon Gavert" called out Gallus diverting his body to the right in order to try spinning his body around to increase the power of his counter – attack. Evolite glowed light blue as he swung around and unleashed what looks like a powerful blue current of light magical energy at the onrushing Taurus. The attack hits Taurus own attack but as they grind together Taurus easily over powers it and it disperse around him unharmed or even slowed down but is attack was shifted a bit to his right making miss a dead centre hit like before.

"You're not going to stop me with that" said Taurus as he rams on through as he descends. "But it seems I didn't quite hit you this time tch" **The bastard made me miss…. **Thought Taurus **or was that really his intention or did he really plan to stop me with something like that.**

**Shit it didn't even slow him down but at least I stopped hit me dead on this time that's something. **Thought Gallus as opponent rushes into him he didn't even have time this time to raise his guard properly and Taurus rams straight into his right armour destroying his forearm guard and the plate on bicep. His arm his gashed up by the attack and bleed heavily all over forcing him to release his left hand from his sword handle. The plate armour over his left hand side of his torso is also torn off him falls to the ground and cutting his side too where Taurus rushed past in his raiser sharp attack. "Guaaah" groans Gallus even more pain as he fell into a tail spin like spin from the attacks momentum. **I got to find a way to stop his momentum or at least blunt his attack until I get back down to earth.** Thought Gallus considering his options and what he will try next as He stopped spinning from the last attack as he regained sight of his opponent watching all the way. **Still to put me in this predicament I am getting rather excited heh.** Taurus slows down and flies low to the ground before quickly ascending in Gallus direction that is still falling to the ground. "Here I come again" said Taurus who rushes as Gallus tries to will his left arm to move and grip his sword. "No I am not going to give you any time to impede this time!" said Taurus who increases his speed again and rams into Gallus before he could counter with another attack and impede like last time.

"Guaahaa cough spl" said Gallus as he felt Taurus smash right into what is left of his armour on chest and abdomen and smash it off and grind into his chest but the blood seemly makes him slip past before he could impale and tear through him. Gallus is at least thrust another 7 – 8 feet further into the air from where he was hit. "And again!" said Taurus as he circles around and its Gallus and keeps repeating the vicious attack knocking him back a forth with every attack bring him closer and closer to the end.

Meanwhile watching this from the astronomy tower roof is Aika looking distraught and worried about her brother who is being pulverised in front of her eyes. "Onee-chan" called out Aika her voice filled with worry at her brother's plight as Gallus is bounced around up there like a pinball in golden stream golden light that is left temporally Taurus wake. Aika couldn't hear her brother's torment but she could still feel just by watching it. Aika could see something shiny falling from Gallus following another attack. CLATTER it is the sound of Evolite her brother's sword having finally slipped from his grasp to the floor. "Onee-chan you can still fight right? … You can't lose…" said Aika worriedly her voice growing fainter she knew her brother probably can't hear from up there if he isn't unconscious already. Bero however could who is also witnessing the fight as well. **I pity the girl to be involved with such company… **Thought Bero regretfully **Taurus should finish this quick to spare the girl from watching any more hopefully if one of their own is defeated the others might retreat and not come back.**

"_Taurus can you hear me"_ said Bero communicating Telepathically_ End it now we don't know what is happening elsewhere just finish him off there is no reason to carry on this battle is decided._

"_Fine"_ said Taurus who stops after his last rush at his opponent slows down and hovers in mid-air. "_Should I kill him?"_ _"I will leave that to your digression if he survives he might just come back but I am only observing at this point._

"I guess this is the end…. For you" said Taurus thinking and letting out a sigh "I will do you a favour and end your suffering here I don't particular care for taking lives like you but leaving you alive if you even survive would be bad idea" The golden flurry of spinning magic around Taurus slowed down in calmer aura as he holds his axe as it flashes gold and sparks of electricity permeate around it.

**Hmm I better get a move on I don't want to be here when Taurus attack reaches here.** Thought Bero **If I summon Gilmaere again it will exhaust my magic and I won't be able to keep Taurus much longer but if I don't then Me and that girl over will be blown off the tower for sure.**

"Ug…gh" groaned Gallus in rising from unconsciousness. His body is badly bleeding from everywhere and his armour is completely destroyed only his underwear and tattered black cloth that is under his armour which is riddled with holes remain.

**Huh…. He stopped…. H..Hmm…. He planning to finish it I can't make out what he…. Is saying.** Thought Gallus is mind still spinning from the barrage of attacks he endured his gaze unsteady and glassy unable to focus on anything clearly. **Ughh I feel like shit… I am going to… Make him pay for leaving me is for so long and not finishing me off already.**

Taurus grabs his huge axe with both hands unaware whether or not Gallus is awake or out as he points in towards is fallen enemy. "Great Axe Hammer drop" said Taurus confidentially it's one of his strongest attacks and in this situation most appropriate "With this I will end it all in seconds"

Taurus flies at Gallus prone body as he holds his axe behind him. Gallus in a daze closes his eyes despite a Taurus gunning for him from above. **My magic is low cause its desperately keeping me alive in this state but I concentrate I can still 'do' that I know I can I am Gallus Mallory I won't beaten by a that bull and that stupid old man.** Thought Gallus as his wounded body glows with magic as he tries to save himself from certain death. "Huh what the hell is he doing I can't see anything in that light as Taurus squints to see through whiteness. The glow intensifies as Taurus approaches the bright glare blinds him but he is already too fast to stop now and flies right into the light.

_Back with Lucy….._

_3.25pm_

_Kitchen Pantry_

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

Lucy Pov:

I watch as the other two assailants leave as Victor sits on the chair with a dull thud as it creaked under him. Victor heaves a sigh "So they expect me to entertain myself" The man muttered to himself his eyes narrowed on the group of captives. "Even though they want me to leaves you guys alone I don't think they would mind if I got something out of you…." The averted his gaze and looked around before continuing speaking in very as matter of fact sort way but even though it seemed he was more like he was mulling over thoughts in his head rather than talking to them. "Such as Lucy's whereabouts I wonder if any of you have seen her and kept quiet or are hiding her at this very moment hmm I wonder" He outstretches his hand as he reaches for a jar with some kind of liquid within from a shelf nearby with one of Aed's ingredients within it. He appraised it and shook a little for some reason that only he knew and filled me with dread and worry and what is going through this weirdo's mind. I continue to look silently as I wonder what he is doing next. "I wonder… Wonder if I make you scream louder enough Lucy might hear you…. And upon hearing your screams will come running here... to save you!" said Victor in sly and anticipated voice he seemed greatly relish hearing his own voice and to rouse reactions from others especially those of discontent. As he finish speaking a strange high pitch noise that hurts my ears and the jar shatters its contents spill on to the stone floor below to add enthuses to his words. The others also felt the pain from the noise as expected and cringed at the sound which seems to piece our minds it was something you could block out or ignore like the sound of nails scratch at on a black board. "So who wants to be the first then?" asks Victor smirking at his captors joyfully enjoying their fear. **No he can't… **I thought fearfully **Despite his friends telling him not I know that this man didn't care he would do anything and everything if he thought he could enjoy it and get something out of it.** My thoughts are a mess and jumbled and conflicted I really want to jump out and stop him despite Bero words protesting in my head telling me to run to continue the task I was assigned but how could I. How can I run and leave them in the hands of this madman how could I. Even though this is exactly what he wants I couldn't as I closed my eyes as I try to reason with myself but I think I knew all the long I couldn't, I wouldn't it isn't possible for me to just leave them even if I get capture or die in my attempt I would rather it be me than let them get hurt cause I was too scared or too stubborn to help them I couldn't live with myself I couldn't take a another step away from them. I knew what I had to do and not a clue if it would work but I had to try after Bero kept these keys safe and my mother left them to me for a reason for something like this! With this thought in my head I take several steps back and remove one of the golden keys Cancer the giant crabs and held in my fingers as I concentrate my magic. **I knew I can't breakthrough that grate on my own it will only alert that man to my presence before I even get through and he might even use one of them as shield to stop me attacking him I can't let that happen but I have to put those thoughts out of my head.** **I must use everything I have learned from Bero and the books I read and use it to save my friends! And of the two keys I process only one is suited for a battle on land and there's no water nearby.** "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World" I recounted the words loudly and clear despite being so close the vent and the man probably hearing me I was nervous of course but in my heart I knew this was the right decision. "Thou shalt respond and pass through the gate" The tip of the key glowed and small lock like shape formed in front of it as the glow increased in brilliant gold shine. "Open the door to The Crab Cancer!"

The glow got bright then a big poof of clouds appeared as mysterious figure silhouette can be seen.

"Ah" I exclaim in surprise

**Mr Narrator:** Lucy has found herself with difficult decision as she made her escape and now decides to confront one of attackers but can she win her first battle? Meanwhile Bero and Taurus aim for the conclusion of their intense battle against the formidable Gallus on verge of victory but who shall prevail? All these questions and more will be answered the next exciting chapter of The Tale of Zeref Volume 1!

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Chapter:**_ Chosen Paths Part 1 – Rise and Fall_

**GameofThrones:** Hey thank you for reading and please read and review as usual and hope you have a fine week. I hope this chapter isn't too long and eagerly await next week chapter! **Chapter 6 Chosen Paths Part 1 Rise and Fall! **should be out by 21st to 24th next week. I have started writing up the first chapter of My Princess Waltz fanfic which should be done in the coming weeks so if your fans of the Eroge game please check it out when it arrives! Sayonara until then!


	8. Chapter 6 - Rise and Fall

**GameofThrones:** Hello welcome to Chapter 6 of my story and thank you to all those who read and review and some pointers they have all helped. I will be touching up and making some brief corrections as my Beta looks at the earlier chapters such as mix up of words between certain characters. Anyway without further ado please enjoy the next chapter and Conclusion of Gallus vs Bero fight which I really enjoyed writing and hope I haven't dragged it out too long. Also sorry about the delay due to health concern I haven't been able to concentrate on this chapter as much as I liked also considering I was behind even writing up even before it happened.

**Special Thanks too:** Gilamonsterx3 – The Beta reader for this fanfic who is working on my earlier chapters so they can be the best they can be. Also thanks to MeGustaZeref for pointing out the Onii-san error between the siblings rather than Onee-chan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from this fanfic and Fairy Tail belongs to the author and its publishers!

**Chapter 6:**_ Chosen Paths Part 1 - Rise and Fall_

**Bold** = thoughts/Light Zeref when conversing with Evil half. * During Pov's there are thoughts not bolded out these are just descriptive mean and build atmosphere.

_Italics _= Important information such as Area/time changes/Also Telepathy.

BLOCK CAPTITALS = Sound Effects.

_**Italics/Bold = Evil Zeref/Inner Zeref/Telepathic communication.**_

**Mr Narrator: ** "Well Well Well just when it looks like Taurus is about to finish off the tenacious Gallus he finds way to slip out? Who will win there showdown in third and final stage? The fight in the astronomy tower has already been noticed by our Hero's not far from the Konzern but what will they do if anything at all? Well your about to find out!"

_3.19pm_

_Market Plaza_

_Arland City _

_Fiore_

Kaito Pov:

RUMBLE…..

I watch as the column of ominous blue fire begins to dissipate before finally disappearing and being replaced by an equally huge smoke column that rises higher and higher beyond my sight. The light show might be over but the effects on the towns people still remained as guards tried to calm down the pandemonium developing.

**Hmm I wonder what is going over there should I take a look?** I thought debating in my head on what to do about this new situation brewing. **It's not a job though so it's not really any of my business but still get the feeling maybe I should check out…..**

"Okay okay calm down you have nothing to worry about" said City guard to a group people near me who were looking around in a panic wondering what is happening.

"Calm down did you get a look of that it is fire blue fire shooting up from ground to the heavens" said a middle age man dramatically "And you tell us to calm down what will happen if what is happening over their comes here too"

"Calm down sir if something comes here looking for trouble rest a sure the city guard shall keep you safe" said the guardsmen rather confidently in the prowess of the fine city guard but of course I knew he was talking through his ass and knew whatever causes that would be too much for glorified amateurs like them to handle.

"Wasn't that at the Heartfilia Konzern" said a women with a child.

"Don't worry the esteemed Jude Heartfilia is fine he is in his office at his business headquarters so he is safe here in the city" answered the guard

"But what his daughter she is probably still there right" said the women again

"I am sure the girl is fine just because the fire seemly came from the direction of the Konzern doesn't mean the mansion is destroyed there probably perfectly fine you see" said the guard

"Coward you going to leave the girl" is the last thing I heard of their conversation as I walked away.

There is several more guards nearby gathering a talking in the plaza and as I pass I over here one of them. "Captain Maius wants us ready to depart for Heartfilia Konzern" said one guards

"So we really something is happening over there" said another guards  
>"Well magical fire don't just shoot up into the ground for no reason" said Guard A "And he is gone to notify Jude Heartfilia on the situation as I am sure we be hearing from him soon"<p>

**Look like they're making a move.. I hope the girl is okay.** I thought walking out towards the plaza exit with concern growing despite not knowing her and by all rights I shouldn't be concerned on every plights of others but still I felt compelled to an extent to go and have a look myself despite the other half of my mind still reluctant to get involved unnecessary.

**I wonder if Natsu saw it** I thought curiously **I was looking for him before all this happened and it was large enough to be seen from just about anywhere in the city.**

I walk away from the commotion and head to Vanity Road North to a quieter area but I can still hear other folks talking about Heartfilia who seem pretty popular around here or at least famous are a better word. I decide to use my telepathy spell to try contact Natsu maybe he might or possible is already on his way to check out knowing what he is like.

"_**Hey Natsu can you hear me!" **_I said trying to hone in on where he is which still feels like Arland from the sensation I am getting.

_**Hmm Oh…Is that that you Kaito**_ said Natsu surprised from somewhere in Arland.

"_**Yeah it is did you see that….." **_I said but I am interrupted before I finish.

"_**You mean the huge fire lighting up the sky right?"**_ said Natsu _**"Me and Happy saw it earlier when I was chasing those kids earlier"**_

"_**Good so you saw it" **_I said as I continued walking

"_**You know what caused it?"**_ enquired Natsu

"_**No but I overheard its approximate location"**_ I said "_**I was asking you because you have the knack of sticking your nose when stuff like this happens"**_

"_**Well I was interested when it happened but I got something to do here first before I could check it out"**_ said Natsu

"_**Natsu…. What have you done…?"**_ I said wondering on the nature of the calamity caused by Fairy Tails number one troublemaker.

"_**I didn't damage or destroy anything public or otherwise neither have did something to rouse the council anger"**_ said Natsu _**"But I did promise to help this kid out with his problem otherwise he is only going to go cause more trouble again"**_

"_**I see well I guess I am the one to check it out but you should keep an eye out on anything or anyone suspicious"**_ I said "_**I contact you once I know more but I probably be taking care of it myself"**_

"_**Fine I might come down as well if I get this done quick"**_ said Natsu

**Guess it's time to head down now the Heartfilia Konzern huh.** I thought **But I need to get down there before the guards do otherwise I might get suspected as well if I caught snooping around.**

I then proceed to quickly head towards the city exit to my new destination where the smoke column is still rising in the distance. I head for the north exit of the city which is the closest to the sight of the explosions. There is many people heading further into the city in expectations of the source of the destruction heading to Arland. I try my best not to rouse suspicion as I head out of the city especially now its on high alert with a church bell in the city plaza resounding through the city alerting the inhabitants of something happening. however my quick movement didn't go unnoticed as I keep moving to the exit a soldier who is standing with a fellow soldier notices me and calls over to me for someone reason but I ignore him and pick up my pace. "Hey You there" called out the guard behind me which causes the guards ahead of me next to the entrance to look towards me. "Hey stop!, I said stop" said the guard trying to catch up with me as he huffs out of breath. "Somebody stop him" The guards up ahead naturally react and move to intercept me but I hop over them and keep moving forward forcing them to just watch hopeless in their attempt to stop me. "Sorry I am in a hurry how about next time" I retorted at them as I left the city towards the smoke column and the Heartfilia Konzern. **I hope that girl and the rest of the residents are okay I am on my way.** I thought determined not let the attackers get away with there selfish actions.

_3.25pm_

_Astronomy Tower Ruins_

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

The bright flash of blue light in the sky above the ruined Astronomy tower fades out and Taurus is still descending but there is no sign of Gallus who was in the middle of the light.

"Moo where he go?" said a surprised Taurus looking around quickly and agitated but seeing no sign of his target just the vast and empty sky above the tower where Bero and Aika looked on equally stumped by the disappearance of Gallus in a flash of light. Bero looks around but can't see any sign of Gallus as Taurus begins to disperse his attack in order to slow down less He crash into the tower for reason and waste valuable magic. **Hmm what is going on I don't see that man anywhere I know I am old and my eyes are what they used to but still I am not blind and senile He could barely move before he was incapacitated in the air let alone when he was that injured it would be an impossible task. But despite that he really ha seemly vanished even his partner looks in shock hmm what is that man planning now?** Thought Bero troubled by these turn of events as his uneasiness from earlier begins to return to him from earlier the same way he felt after he saw a downed Gallus after be hit by Taurus Whirlwind Axe attack earlier on. **He can't ran away and left that young girl here alone no he have to be even worst that I already think of him no he must be resting nearby….**

Aika looks around in the blue sky with a mixture of relieve and surprise from her Onii-sans sudden escape from what seemed like his certain end. **Thank god he has escaped….. But where is he I can't see him anywhere where are you Onii-san?**

Taurus manages to slow down considerable the spinning magical aura around him earlier no active and he lands with a loud THUD on the Astronomy tower flooring. The Tower withstands the landing and doesn't buckle as Taurus rises and walks over to Bero solemnly and says "I am sorry Bero he got away I can't find him"

"It's okay My old friend" said Bero with a sigh "But his "disappearance is certainly troubling we can't let him get away" Taurus notices Aika who is nearby and glares at her remembering her to be a foe as well despite her appearance and age. "What about her maybe she knows where He is hiding?" Taurus getting ready to approach the young girl "Eeek" the girl lets out a nervous squeal

"Leave her be Taurus she is as confused as the rest of us" said Bero "Besides I don't think that man would leave without her"

"Hmpf what makes you think He wouldn't He mercilessly killed plenty before reaching here what makes you think He wouldn't abandon a team mate if it saves his own ass?" Asks Taurus unconvinced

"Well if he did then he is even more heartless than I thought he was" said Bero "But of course I hope for her sake that I am right but Mercenaries are exactly known for their unyielding companionship and loyalty are they"

"Your wrong!" exclaimed Aika who had been quiet since the battles abruptly ended. "My Onii-san would never leave us behind…. You know nothing about him, He isn't like that!"

Bero didn't answer but Taurus certainly did "Well maybe your right but he is still coward despite all of his bold words earlier"

"He isn't a coward and..." said Aika but before she could finish her piece She is interrupted by a familiar voice from behind her.

"Ugh… Right you are Aika" said Gallus still weakened and sore from Taurus treatment earlier. "I resent being called something I am not or at least haven't done"

Gallus is standing on the roof of the hallway leading to the Astronomy Staircase. He is using Evolite as Krutch of sorts to keep himself upright and wearing new and shiny looking armour over his battered body but despite his fresh protection he is still very much in bad shape and unsteadily steps off the roof on to the Astronomy tower floor. With two yellow streaks the armour is turquoise in colour as consisted of light and somewhat thin looking chest plate which has diamond crest of sorts on centre of the plate and same shape on the back outlined in yellow trim to give the appearance as if it was gold trimmed. The shoulder plates are also trimmed with yellow as well. There are also two yellow stripes on either side of the chest area going down to just above a second thin yellow trim at the seam of the chest plate. The yellow stripes end at each chest plate but continue on the back in the same pattern. The forearm gauntlets have same diamond shape embroiled on it and outlined in yellow. There is mesh over the hands perhaps to help with gripping his sword. The plate legs are also elegant in design being the same in colour and have yellow diamond shapes all on the side of the legs and third yellow band at the top of waist to match the body. The armoured boots at no yellow trim but had four small fancy wings on the heel of the boots two each and fastening with black straps. Also unlike earlier he wore a helmet which didn't cover is face but protect his head also with wings on the top of it. He had a new cloak that is very unusual looking a like a black see-through net which around the neck of Gallus it was rather long but somewhat scrunched up and a new sword is sheaved at his waist with black handle and the handle end is the same turquoise colour of the armour in sideways diamond shape. The hilt is elaborately designed in knot around the handle to protect the hand and the blade hidden in the sheaf seemed rather thing possible a rapier blade rather than broadsword like Evolite.

As he lands on his feet his legs give out under him and he falls to his knees as Aika runs over to him concerned. "So he came back" said Taurus "And has some new fancy looking armour on as well"

"Onii-san" exclaimed Aika joyfully as she reached him and knelt down beside him.

Bero begins walking over to the wounded Gallus as he knelt on the floor as Taurus exclaims "Be careful Bero you shouldn't get to close he probably up to something"

"Worry not Old friend He doesn't look like he can stand let alone swing his sword" said Bero as He moves forward "But I won't get too close just to be safe but I want to ask him something and maybe even end this bloodshed"

**Even though I don't really want to fight any more if I can avoid it considering he equipped himself in more armour I don't believe he is going to consider laying down his arms.** Thought Bero** But I shall at least ask him but if he doesn't then I have no choice to go forward with taking his life.**

"hggh come to finish me off old man?" said Gallus meeting eye contact with the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Depends on your answer Gallus But I will do what I must to protect Lucy" said Bero

"Oh how noble of you" said Gallus sarcastically and defiant tone as usual despite his current predicament.

"It appears even before you answer that I know your response but I am still going to ask you" said Bero "I want no further bloodshed so if you surrender and call off your friends I will spare of your life and let you leave provided you never come back again"

"So very generous of you but I of course I decline and I warn you it is too early for you be assuming you have won even if you do manage to be beat me I still have three cohorts who are still planning on cashing in on our plan so trying to use me to stop the others is pointless" said Gallus

Bero sighs "I thought you would say that well don't hold it against me but I guess I have no choice but to finish you off"

"Looks like it" said Gallus

"But I do request you tell the girl to leave she shouldn't have to have any further part in this" said Bero

"No I don't think so you stop worrying about Aika she is more mature than she looks and She is involved and is one of us" said Gallus "So stop taking pity on her as she doesn't need it or want it… right Aika?"

"Yes" said Aika "But I won't watch you die because I won't let them"

"Now now Aika no need for that" said Gallus who covertly reaches the pouch on his armour a removes a small brown ball but hides it in his grasp as he continues to speak. "Close your eyes Aika now!"

Taurus notices Gallus suspicious movements and "Bero watch out" But it is too late Gallus throws the ball at the feet of Bero a few feet away as it explodes bright white flash blinding Bero and Taurus. "Ah what is that" said Bero surprised shielding his eyes. "That bastard must have had a flash ball" said Taurus also covering his eyes. The flash of light dissipates as Gallus and Aika open there eyes unaffected by the sneaky distraction.

"Good it worked better than I thought… Aika quickly you have those bean, pills or whatever they are that Belinda gave you?" enquired Gallus quickly

"Hmm…yes I do but I have only had two Belinda – nee-chan has the rest" said Aika

"Hand my over quickly before they attack" said Gallus holding is hand out.

**Hmm what's going on over there?** Thought Bero cursing his waning hearing even though they were talking very quietly **I can't hear them from over here.**

"Bero give me the order I finish him off" said Taurus impatiently

"Wait a minute Taurus you could catch the girl if you just attack now" said Bero "Enemy or not I am not going to have her blood on my hands and She hasn't attacked us yet she just seems to be concerned about her brother"

"But Bero…" said Taurus "If we let him rest too long he could heal and we might not get a second chance to finish him"

"I know the risk old friend but I don't want to hurt the girl just because she is in wrong company" said Bero

"Don't worry Bero I should be able to take him out without hurting the girl I just brush her aside if she doesn't move" reasons Taurus but added "As gentle as possible of course.., We can't afford to relinquish this opportunity She might be a young girl but she is one of them isn't she?"

"Hmm…. Fine but be careful I don't want her injury or death on my conscious" relented Bero conflicted by this decision and possible consequences of it.

"Good answer" said Taurus smirking "This will be over before you know it then you can decided to handle that girl and the others"

Aika opens her pouch and removes a smaller blue pouch closes tight with a string and opens it up but tries to keep it hidden from Bero and Taurus encase it provokes them in to attacking. Taurus un-sheaves his axe and dashes to his foe to relieve the head of Gallus before he can scheme his way out of his fitting end.

"Dam He is coming" urges Gallus a little too loud as he sees's Taurus making his move in a short distance away. "Hurry up Aika"

"I know… here Oni-san" said Aika as she promptly removes a small red bean or could be seed of sorts considering its shape but is bigger than the average one. Aika hands it over to Gallus and steps away to the onrushing Taurus determined to buy her brother sometime. "I will buy you sometime for it to take an effect, I won't let them near you" Gallus promptly swallows the bean and says "Ugh… Be careful Aika"

The bean doesn't seem to have any immediate effect as nothing occurs to Gallus as Taurus reaches and stops in front of Aika who is attempting to block his path. "Get out of the way girl I don't want to hurt you" warns Taurus as He attempts to move past her but she steps in front of him resolute in her goal. "You will not pass!"

"Huh you planning to stop me unarmed" said Taurus seeing no visible weapons who any build-up of magic from young girl. But despite this the girl didn't look like she is going to waver in her convictions he could tell in her eyes that even if he threatens to run her through with his axe she wouldn't budge. "Tch your serious huh Bero I might have to rough her up after all" called back Taurus who despite his earlier enthusiasm wasn't so heartless to really want to maim the girl.

"Just do what you have to Taurus I didn't want to her if she didn't interfere or become a problem but it appears you can't finish him off without dealing with her first" said Bero with sigh the very thought leaving a bad taste in his mouth but despite it he had the unpleasant realisation earlier that things might end up like this.

"Little girl I am warning you step aside and if you don't want to watch I suggest you run off and don't look back" warns Taurus again taking a step closer but girl doesn't budge "

Meanwhile as Gallus looked on helplessly while he waited for the special bean to take effect as Aika closes her eyes for a few seconds in concentration.

**What's she doing?** Thought Taurus who can sense magic beginning to increase in the young girl as she channels her magic before once again opening her eyes and hopping on to her left foot with her left hand extends back behind above her head. There is a faint green glow from her body but must strongly from her hands.

"Whatever you think your doing isn't going to work" said Taurus who raises his axe in attempt to startle her but she is fazed as then springs on to her right foot and thrusts an open palm in front of her a few inches shy of Taurus which creates small poof of magic but nothing else to surprise of Taurus.

**What a peculiar magic** thought Bero as he looks on at the display **I don't think its offensive spell since it didn't have an immediate effect unless it's a delayed spell.**

Taurus snaps out of his surprise and angrily retorts "Stop wasting my time you little runt" Taurus reaches down and hoists up Aika by the back of her maid dress and dangles her into front of him. "Kyaaa" exclaims Aika flailing around in his grasp.

"Aika" calls out Gallus still kneeling down unable to react at the moment.

"Sorry about this girl I can't have you butting in anymore for your own sake" said Taurus as he gets ready to toss her. "So forgive me for being a little rough"

"Taurus" said Bero watching his stellar spirit about to throw Aika to who knows where.

As Taurus gets ready to send the teenage mercenary flying a sound from above distracts him.

SQUAK SQUAK SQUAK.

The sound is squawking seagulls from near the docks of Arland flying above the destroyed tower which steadily grows in size from just five or six to roughly twenty.

"…..Birds" said Taurus looking up at the sight of squawking birds above as Aika secrets ex-equips a small silver dagger and jabs into Taurus forearm which the pain from it forces Taurus to reflexively let go of her.

"Ahhg my arm" said Taurus a small amount of gold dust scatters and dissolves of Taurus forearm wound.

Aika manages somehow land back on her feet dashes away before communicating the flock of Seagulls above. "My friends hear me out can you help take care of Mr Taurus over there" requests Aika pointing at Taurus. "Will you please help me save My Oni-san?"

"Wait she summoned them" said Taurus shocked looking between them as the Seagulls take a few seconds to process the request soon begin squawking loudly angrily seemly towards him. The birds begun to descend at white feathery attack of doom down there target Taurus proceeds to fend them off or tries to with his axe but there's so many of them it isn't an easy task.

**She is an animal charmer!** Thought Bero both surprised and intrigued by this discovery **I heard of them but this first time I ever seen one.**

"Ah get off me… you bloody feathered menaces" complains Taurus from within the flock of birds.

"Ha Ha Ha" laughs Gallus before stopping when feels stinging sensation throughout his body. "That's my Aika you may not be the combat type but your magic is very useful despite its limitations… huh... ugh"

Then Gallus body vibrated and jolts as steam pours from his body and through is armour as his wounds heal up.

"Ahhhhg it's…. Finally working…" groans Gallus hunched over "Though it be nice if didn't feel so unpleasant at the beginning" After several seconds Gallus lifts up his upper body and raises his head as the wounds on his face heal before Bero's eyes.

**His wounds on his face have healed that girl must of given him something earlier.** Thought Bero surprised **so whatever that girl gave him has healed him** **this is bad now we were too slow I should summoned Ras Oujul earlier maybe then I could stopped this happening. **

Taurus on the other hand can't see Gallus as he is still fending on ten or so birds several he had killed with his axe but the loss of their fellow birds seem to only anger the rest. Aika looked on sad at the sight as she summoned them to attack him knowing that it is likely they could die in the process.

"Yes…." Said Gallus in a pleased tone as he lifted himself of the ground energetically and begun stretching. "I feel great like a new man!"

"Mr Seagulls you can leave you have done enough" said Aika who hands stopped glowing "I don't want any more of you hurt" The Seagulls abruptly stop there attack and fly back up into the air and onward back towards the coast.

"Ah finally they let up" said Taurus his body showing scratches from when seagulls attack "That brat…"

Aika runs back to her brother's side now that he has recovered as well keeping clear of Taurus who had now a keener interest in dealing with her as well.

"Taurus is you okay" asks Bero

"Yeah I am fine" said Taurus "Shitty birds aren't anything more than annoyance for me"

"I guess you didn't see?" said Bero

"Huh see what?" asks Taurus

"Gallus has healed while were fighting off those birds" said Bero

"No…" said Taurus looking towards Gallus still warming up. "Grr That bastard"

Gallus draws his second sword that is sheaved on his new armour and extends his arms in front of him so the swords cross which as expected provokes a reaction from his opponents who raise their guard. The sword blade can now been seen of his new sword which is thin and turquoise in colour and appears to be double edged unlike Evolite. Gallus retains his stance but doesn't appear to be initiating an attack on contrary he is continuing to warm up as then rapidly swings his swords in horizontal slash to either side of him unleashing a shockwave of air from there motion which slices up several tall trees to the south of the mansion and the other passes as cut down a few of the exotic plants which were grown by one of his teammates Belinda. "Heh that's more like it" said Gallus very relaxed at the moment displaying previous confidence and cockiness he had earlier. "I think I ready now"

"…." Said Bero looking at his opponents' display of power but doesn't react to it but is aware that they are once again in precarious situation having himself forfeited an excellent chance to finish of his deadly opposition.

"Grrr he thinks he can't intimidate us with that he seems to have forgotten how I carved him up earlier even though he was wearing armour then too.

Gallus then lowers his swords to his side before turn his head to look at Aika who still looked a little troubled despite her brother's revival. Gallus looked at Aika as if trying appraising her of something before finally speaking. "Aika listen carefully" said Gallus in a more serious tone that earlier which causes Aika snaps out of concern and her other troubles and focus on Gallus and what he had to tell her. "….Yes Oni-san" said Aika obediently as her brother continued.

"Earlier when I was still up there something caught my attention as I escaped his attack" said Gallus as a flash of memory from his unlikely evasion. "I saw a hatch or entrance over there behind those too it must have been uncovered after I destroyed the tower walls earlier

"Yes" said Aika "And you think Lucy-chan escaped down there"

"Yes I would put my money on it" said Gallus confident in his assumption "We now know Lucy-chan wasn't in this room when we arrived and considering how packed and full this tower was before it got blown away that it would be almost impossible to find the entrance without having prior knowledge of it"

"That must be the entrance to either a secret room where she is currently hiding away in or is the entrance to secret tunnels to somewhere else in the mansion" said Gallus

"But if that's the case Lucy-chan could be anywhere" said Aika "How would we be able to find her unless it's a dead end"

"Well that is what I am leaving you to find out" said Gallus "I want to head down that tunnel and try and track down Lucy-chan" said Gallus "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes I want to be of help anyway I can it's not like I am much use usually anyway" said Aika determined to be assistance for once.

"Good but remember this I don't want you to engage Lucy so once find her or her trail then contact me" said Gallus "You remember the telepathy spell right?"

"Hmm yes I do I can use it" said Aika

"Good Aika now be on your way we don't Lucy's getting any further away" said Gallus

Aika nodded and turned move in the direction but then stopped suddenly as She remembers Bero and Taurus being over there. "What's wrong Aika?" enquired Gallus seeing Aika hesitate before following where she is looking which it is at his two adversaries. "Oh…. Them don't worry about them Aika I be taking care of them shortly" said Gallus "Using My Magic they won't be able to impede you"

Aika nods and dashes towards the direction Gallus told her about.

"Ah where is she going?" said Taurus

"Hmm they must have found the escape tunnel stop her Taurus" said Bero

"Right… we should have done this earlier" said Taurus drawing his axe and moving to stop her but Gallus suddenly appears in Taurus path in what seems like he is flickering from the sudden movement. "Mggg get out of the way I be taking care of you soon enough"

"Hmpf sorry but I am your opponent if you want to go after her your have to take care of me first" warned Gallus

"Grrr fine" said Taurus

"I leave him to you Taurus" said Bero removing his un summoned silver key readying for his final summon with his magic low. "Open the gate Ras Oujul the Hunter Cat"

The silver key which is bow is shaped like a cat head with green gems on his eyes and the blade shapes like a claw otherwise a normal key. The key blade glowed gold and then of yellow light finishing with a poof of white smoke a large tiger like cat covered in blue flames appeared. "So you summoned me in my beast form what it is you need?" asks the Ras Oujul

"Please stop that girl but don't kill her" orders Bero

**I didn't want it to come to this.** Thought Bero **But I have little choice I can't let any of them reach Lucy not while I am still living.**

"As you wish Bero" said Ras as The blue tiger spirit dashes towards Aika who is only about a two foot away from the burnt trapdoor which is still intact despite the earlier inferno.

RAWWWRG

Ras roars as Aika looks behind her to see the huge cat almost upon her but as Ras is about to reach her it is knocked aside by a blur. As Taurus cuts through what he thought was Gallus but is only an after image. "What is what a fake" exclaims Taurus looking around as he see's Ras land of his feet a short distance from where he was seconds earlier. "How did he get there" said Ras aloud as Aika reaches the Trap door "Thanks Oni-san"

"Don't worry I won't let anyone stop you" promised Gallus readies his swords at the two stellar spirits.

**Drat looks like I can't stop the young girl without taking care of him first I hope Lucy has already left the Konzern.** Thought Bero

"Change of plans Ras focus on aiding Taurus take care of that man we can catch up to the girl later we can't stop her and only hurt our fighting strength dividing our efforts" said Bero

"Understood" said Ras complying with his owner.

Aika bends down and tries to open the trap door which is quite stuck. "Ugh ah this pretty stuck"

THUD

Aika like Lucy earlier is forced to put all of her might into opening it but has a somewhat easier time opening compared to Lucy due to her prying it open earlier. Aika peers down and sees only what the daylight from above could shine down on which is much and couldn't see the bottom. "Aika can you see Lucy - chan down there" enquires Gallus as he parries Taurus slash attack with one of his swords.

"No I don't see or hear anything its too dark down there" said Aika "But she might be but I have to go down"

"Right you better get down there then but be careful I will be right down after you once I taken care of these three" said Gallus as dodges a lunge by the tiger Ras.

Aika reaches into her pouch a removes Lacrima light source like Lucy before disappearing down the stairs on Lucy's trail leaving Gallus with his fight.

"Good now I concentrate on finishing up here" said Gallus aloud smirking confidently which annoyed Taurus. "How about we stop prolonging the unenviable and end this this I don't think any of us want to be dragging out this any longer"

"I couldn't agree more" agreed Taurus

"I don't plan to escape I have no need to once I start using my magic you had already lost I was hoping that I would need to push myself unnecessarily but it seems I had to result to using my Ex-quip magic even against an old man as his spirits" said Gallus

"Enough talking lets fight" said Taurus who lunges in "Axe crush" Taurus gives a mighty vertical swing putting his weight and power behind it as Gallus blocks it with two swords the impact causes the ground to crack beneath him and the holes from Taurus earlier attack to crumble away more.

**Hmm I don't think this floor is going hold much longer Taurus attacks from earlier have damaged the structure it could give way at any time **Thought Bero as he looking around him at the devastation around him.

"Taurus try to avoid tunnelling into the tower anymore I don't think it's safe anymore you could bring it all down from under us" warned Bero

"Tch fine I probably won't need to anyway" said Taurus reluctantly agreeing.

As Taurus is distracted in conversation with Bero, Gallus kicks Taurus an away from him creating a small distance between them.

"Where do you think you're going" said Taurus as he using horizontal slash but misses as Gallus evades by summersaulting back. "Bisecting Slash"

"Tiger drive" said Ras who attacks Gallus with a wily attack from the right but Gallus evades armour enhanced super jump high into the air. "Dam I missed…" Ras looks around him and spots him in the sky "There he is in the air"

Taurus looks up and spots him jumps up after "Did you forget already this is where I almost beat you the last time… Drill Run" Taurus then starting rotating rapidly as flies forth towards Gallus much like earlier but he vanishes as reaches him and reappears several feet higher and Taurus continues pursue as Gallus keeps on dodging higher and higher until they disappear from sight from the tower below. **Dam it how can he be evading me up here does that armour give him wings…** thought Taurus as continues his pursuit a He sees Gallus who begins to glow about twenty feet above him who rather is armour as he moves into attack posture. **Is He planning on attacking…? **Thought Gallus **I sense a huge build-up of magic like before…**

The armour burst in light as new armour begins reform on his body and his second sword vanish before reforming as well into a new sword as well. His new armour is made of Mithril chainmail and white blue in colour consisting off the chainmail body with a V shaped collar and two large Mithril shoulder pads straps on by white leather straps. There is Polar bear pelt that is draped over the chainmail. The legs are also covered in chain mail up to just above the ankle which is slipped into the white and Mithril toe capped boots. An armour kilt consisting baby leather is worn over the top of thighs and held up by a white blue belt. He also now wore Mithril gauntlets with Celtic tribe design and crosses on it and Mithril circus with Celtic cross design with small yellow amber gems embedded on the cross. His new sword is a short sword that looks like it's made of ice with Celtic cross shaped hilt with rubies embedded into it. "Ice King Armour Ice Wing Formation" said Gallus as two angel like wings at the back of his armour granting levitation and flight. "Ice Slash Absolute Zero" Gallus who then slashes at the rapidly closing Taurus in which a thick mist or wave of super cold ice blocks Taurus's path who ploughs into the Icy attack determined to hit Gallus but it is a mistake as the Ice quickly begins freezing and slows rotation attack by the sheer cold of it. "You think a little cold is going to stop me" shouts out Taurus who continues to delve headlong deeper into Taurus trap until his rotation is almost complete stopped and he finds it difficult to move. **Grr I am slowing down. **Thought Taurus

"Now it's time to bring down the cow in the sky" said Gallus stores his swords and exchanges them for a large silver lance before like rocket soaring down towards the vulnerable Taurus who no longer as the protection his attack provides. "Ex-quip Wind Lance – Sky piece"

"Guaahhh" groans Taurus shock in pain for the first time since his previous revival as Gallus attack strikes through his side which is weakened further by the ice covering his body and destroys his right arm and cracking in shoulder into gold dust that scatters in the sky as he quickly descends towards the ground leaving Taurus almost in pieces.

Meanwhile back on the ground Bero and Ras are looking up for any sign of Taurus and Gallus who flew up less than a minute earlier. "Where are they" said Ras

"I don't see them either and it's not just my eyesight" said Bero

"Huh… I think I see something coming down" said Ras his superior cat like eye sight spots a faint dot descending down towards them but couldn't yet make out who it was.

Taurus falling from above steadies himself from Gallus attack and before pursuing after his adversary who is nearing the tower floor.

**Good he is following I will finish him soon enough but first I will take care of that cat down there.** Thought Gallus eyeing his new target Ras who couldn't help Taurus earlier due there fight being in the sky where Ras is unable to fight or move freely. As Gallus turns and aims himself towards Ras he quickly Ex-quips yet another set of armour as to boost his next attack along with new elementally aligned sword to go with it.

SWOOSH

The new set armour looks like very organic consisting of bark and earth for the most part. The main body is bark like armour that covers the whole torso and shoulders of Gallus. The armour is covered in several strips of dark green vines from the right shoulder diagonally across the body like a sash. There is stone like pads over the bark of the body armour for added protection. The biceps are left bare but weed or vines like plants seem to be growing out of the body plate where the arm holes are the legs and feet are also covered in bark like armour as well but have a leafy skirt that covers down to midway down the legs. There is grass like coves where the top of the boots would be as well. The forearm are covered in bark like gauntlets with short grass on both ends of the gauntlets and he also a thin giant leaf like cloak over is back and carved crown made of tree roots. His new sword in hand shares a similar theme to his armour it appearing to be wooden rather than steel and appears to be segmented pieces attached together each with a sharp teeth like protrusion on the blade edge of each segment and normal sharp blade on the back of the sword. The sword gets narrower the further it gets from the base being about half a foot wide at the end and finishing with a larger tooth of the end for the tip. The hilt is mossy green with rounded bat like knob at the bottom.

"Your time is up fur-ball" said Gallus who raises his new sword behind him before slashing forward towards Ras intending to finish off the cat spirit before Taurus can get back. The sword extends and the unusual blade flies at his target as it extends from the hilt but Ras dodges the impact jumping to the side.

CRASH

**Was Taurus defeated I can't see him? **Thought Ras who still in mid jump as he hears the ground rumble from below from the tower floor.

"Impact Stalagmite" said Gallus from above as a large sharp rock grows out of the ground and hits Ras but not fully but still scrapes his side hurls higher into the air. The attack destabilizes the tower which starts to fall and crumble from the ground cracking from Gallus last attack forcing Bero to quickly flee the tower or fall to the ground below. But Bero is too far away but somehow manages to grab on to the hall floor and barely manages to climb to safety. "Phew I just made it" said Bero aloud getting to his feet before turn around at eyeing the destruction of his employers home.

**Mr Heartfilia is going to have a fit** Thought Bero **Not that he would have been happy regardless because of the attack.**

CRASH

The tower falls on to a ground the Konzern startling its inhabitants with smoke and dirt gravelling filling the air making it hard to see within it.

"Bero!" calls out Ras who manages to land on the hallway roof unbeknownst to him where Bero is. Gallus meanwhile using his sword to grab the roof tiles and pull himself to the roof as well as Taurus closes in and is shocked at what he sees.

**What!? Where's the tower it should be here right…** Thought Taurus looking around **Did that bastard destroy it where is Bero and Ras…** Taurus manages to spot them barely through the dusty air. **There he is….**

Taurus increases his speed zones in on his target and charges in for another attack "What have you done to Bero!"

"I did nothing to him really but he might have fallen with the tower which suits me fine" taunts Gallus

"He wouldn't die that easily" said Taurus "Spiral Axe Thrust"

Taurus thrusts his axe forward and propels himself forward towards Gallus who counters with his sword "Jungle blade"

STRETCH

The sword stretches towards its mark but Taurus is rotating too fast and the attack bounces off harmlessly and shoots past with impeding its prey.

"Hmpf it didn't work no bother but this will" said Gallus who equips again into another set as quickly as he could bathing in a light blue light as his armour switches.

WOOSH

"Pfft no matter what armour you equip I am going to get you" declares Taurus determined

Gallus emerges from the light in a new set of armour which is rusty red in colour and made the mercenary look like a cyborg. The armour is considerably bulky compared to the previous ones with chest plate being thick but smooth with the blue kanji for strength on the chest. The back of the armour at several slits or vents to let in air to him off during combat which probably quite boiling in there. The shoulders pads are big and round and seem rather oversized complete with a neck guard. The arms are encased in bulky armour which looks very heavy and hard to move in but also appears strong and resilient which Gallus is counting on for upcoming attack. The hands are encased in black gloves with pads on the palm and fingers.

The legs however are protected by smaller armour and not nearly as bulky looking comparably normal and also had black armour boots which had a strong sole for added grip. Gallus didn't have a second sword in this armour form leaving his left hand free.

Taurus rushes towards Gallus who gets into solid low stance and waits for his opponent to make contact. They then make contact and Gallus is push back using his right hand hold Taurus back while using his left hand plunge into Taurus and grab his axe to stop the rotation in its tracks much to the shock and horror of Taurus. "Moogh" said Taurus surprised as he feels himself lifted into the air effortlessly and then tosses off the roof towards the cold and hard grounds around the Konzern. But Taurus using his incredible reflexes to use his axe to stop is fall and steadies himself on a building close to where he was thrown. **Ugh I can't believe it He stopped my attack with just his hands.** Thought Taurus in disbelief once more **Does those armour of his make such a difference.**

"Why so shocked Taurus did you really thing I changed my armour just for a makeover?" said Gallus "Once I started using my magic you didn't have a chance because my magic is far more versatile that any Spirit who focuses on single type no matter strong it might be"

**Is he ignoring me again **Thought Ras thinking of his options **No but he is full of openings it's like he is baiting me to attack him know that I have a choice we have to defeat him before he gets chance to change with armour his speed is no existence even though it gives him greater strength.**

"Beast bite" Roared Ras attacking Gallus from the side as Gallus raised bulky arm to block big cats bite he bite down on his arm but didn't seem to phase it at all but he couldn't shake him off either who had a firm grip on his prey.

"Ras" called out Taurus who then leaped from the wall towards the roof where Gallus and Ras were grappling. As Taurus almost makes it to them Gallus manages to pry Ras from his arm and then fling into Taurus who then smashes through the wall behind them somewhere into the Konzern.

Back with Bero

**There a lot noise nearby looks like the fighting is still on this is dragging out far long than I expected.** Thought Bero **I have no Idea who is winning and no idea where Lucy and how she is fairing I hope I bought her enough time.**

Bero looks around tries to spot his spirits and his foe Gallus but he can only hear them and there is no way down the only way to leave his this hallway to the west wing staircase.

**I have to get back to my spirits but I haven't the energy I not sure how much longer I can keep them summoned.** Thought Bero exhausted **Curse My old body I can only rely on those three now…**

CRUMBLE

"Ughh Ras are you okay" said Taurus rising from the rubble,  
>"Yeah never felt better" said Ras who also gets back to his feet "Nothing is working that human"<br>"Its cause he keeps switching his equipment too fast I had before he was able to" said Taurus "There seems no end to how much toys he has to play with"

"We haven't seen Bero in a while" said Ras

"Yeah I know but if the old man hit the bucket we know about it" reminded Taurus looking up at the opening above "Let's focus on him now"

Gallus then drops down through the hold into the new area and eyes his opponents with confident victories grin on his face. "Awe you sound all down trodden but worry not at least you can't die unlike your master because by now he must be feeling the nausea tighten around his throat"

"He sure likes hearing his own voice" said Ras getting in attack position

"I have enjoyed this fight but I need to end it now I have things to do and people to find you know" said Gallus "But happy that I had such a thrilling battle as my last job as mercenary before I live the life of riches I always wanted"

"I don't know much about all that but I agree with ending this quickly I got stuff to do back home as well" said Taurus who went from serious into a eerie and disturbing chuckle which weirder out Ras and Gallus as he groped the air "Heh Heh Heh"

"What are you thinking about" said Ras before shaking his head at this fellow head "Actually I don't want to know"

"Okay then…. We all In…." said Gallus who interrupted by Taurus who is attacking.

"Axe Squall" said Taurus bringing down is axe down in front of Gallus in towering armour. The gale of wind hits Gallus but is weight prevents him being blown away as the wind slashes at is amour fairly ineffectively.

"Tch you didn't even let me finish" said Gallus through a raised guard. "But you won't blow me away at this level let me show you how to blow away your opponents" Gallus equips another armour as he glows blue and the wind that encircles closes in as He shrinks. Once the glow disappears the wind is then forms around Gallus are new sword as streams of wind dance around him under his control. Gallus new armour grey white in colour. The armour consists of a plate body which has shoulder plates with a tornado symbol engraved into either side. The chest plate also a tornado symbols engraved on as its central design but much bigger taking up almost the entire top of centre half. The back of the armour had six unusual appendages stick out of the back like thin wings but not capable of flight. The plate legs are normal bar the colour except with extra thicker knee pads and shin guards which are engraved with the tornado symbols. The boots are layered with several segments of metal making it with shin guard over the front of it and three straps tightening them on to the foot. He has a white Haori draped over his back that is tied around below is left shoulder. He has brown sheave that is tied around is wait where is new sword of would have been sheaved if not in hand. He wears full helmet with the visor lifted up complete with white feather on the top.

His new sword is white and curved like a scimitar with a black guard and white grip for the handle.

"Counter Squall!" said Gallus slashing towards Taurus using his own attack and hitting Taurus full on hurling back through the wall behind as the win slashed him until he turned into a gold dust blown away literally.

"Moooghh sorry Bero" said Taurus before he is sent back to the spirit world.

"Taurus" said Ras charging at Gallus "It might just be me now but I will win for you"

"Your next Eviscerating Wind Slash" said Gallus with wide and Power horizontal slash as he dragged the wind back sweeps through Ras finishing him off.

"Ahhhg" said Ras as he disappeared and the wind attack however did stop right tearing through several feet more of Konzern right through the corridor that Bero is in blocking of any chance of exiting via the staircase.

"Wahhh what is that" said Bero hanging on for dear life as the wind almost blows him away but as it is settled he can see a large hole where a good portion of hall way once was. "What is going on over there… wait…? I don't feel Taurus or Ras anymore that means…"

Meanwhile Gallus looks around him to see if there is any sign of the celestial spirits but there is none confirming there defeat after failed earlier attempts. **Phew it's over with or I would say but I still got to see to that old man heh** Thought Gallus stretching **But where is he Is probably cowering somewhere.**

Gallus uses the wind to ride in the air as he flies out of the destroyed Konzern's east wing and looks around but sees no sign of the old man or much of the Astronomy tower or the hall way that leads there but decided to check there anyway just in case.

**Hmm what a mess I hope nobody is down there.** Thought Bero looking down destroyed first floor of the wing that looked like a tornado blew through it a real big one. **Well no running now not that intended too anyway I expect he will be showing up quite soon I hope you got away Lucy….**

"Ah there you are" said Gallus flying behind where the tower once stood before landing on in the hall brandishing is swords "I have taken care of your friends but of course I suppose you knew that otherwise I wouldn't be here"

Bero turned around showing weakness or sign unrest by his looming fate and simple glared at Gallus in a rather scary look "Save me your prattle I am too old to be listening to you gloat you come here to finish me then DO IT but I won't beg for my life but remember this one day you will get come upping's count on it, The path your on can only lead to a bitter end"

"Heh Defiant to the end… well I expected as much but I will acquiesce to your request I will give you your swan song!" said Gallus raising his Evolite he finally unsheathed and raises wind based sword.

"Sayonara Old man" said Gallus who used large x shaped Slash with both swords that created a tremendous gale of wind that blasted through the destroyed all way to Bero who didn't flinch and move his gaze as it hits. "X-Gale"

BOOOM

As the smoke clears Gallus looks on and sheaves his sword and looks out through the hole where he can see a large fissure where his attack passed through.

"There's no kill like over kill" said Gallus

_3.45pm_

_Main Merchant Route North _

_Heartfilia Konzern West Gate_

_Outside Arland City_

_Fiore_

As the curtain falls on Bero and Gallus fierce battle Kaito approaches the Konzern.

Kaito's Pov:

I continue down the road and don't see anyway karts or travellers nearby even far up the winding road. This is one of the main roads leading too and from Arland City used by merchants travelling from various cities and towns northward. I soon make it a to a side road that should lead to the Heartfilia Konzern. There is a green sign post which has _To Heartfilia Konzern West Gate_ which is written I shiny gold lettering. **Well I take it this road leads to the Konzern. **I thought as I stop and look around and notice many tire tracks which is expected since the family and employees probably use this road frequently. However there is a newer and fresher tracks as well which looked like they had been made very recently perhaps only few hours ago at the most. **I wonder who made the those tracks its impossible to tell due to have heavily worn the tracks on the made road are but maybe…**Sniff Sniff I use my enhanced sense of smell to try and pick out the smell from the tracks to tell which way these tracks originated from whether it is from somewhere north or south from Arland being the only destinations this road leads too from here. Sniff Sniff **Hmm assuming these tracks were made by the same people causing trouble up ahead they aren't coming from Arland but rather somewhere up north.** I thought curiously **So that means there not locals which is kind of expected anyway its time to move on there's no telling how bad it is down there the fighting from earlier has seemly stopped there hasn't been any more explosions either.** I run down the road as fast getting closer to my destination I had ran considerable distance after a minute or so but I can't yet see the Konzern as of yet due to the trees and bushes and other plant life obscuring any view up ahead and I could barely see the smoke column which is beginning to fade now. But then as I go around another bend on the road I see a glimpse of the white and golden fence that boarders the Konzern. **There I can finally see the boarders of the Konzern.** I Thought relieved after getting concerned I might of lossed my way I never did ask for directions. As I got closer I could see more and noticed the area is disturbed.

**Looks like I finally made it but I got a long way to go to the mansion.** I thought **There's defiant signs of something bad happening here.** The western gate is unguarded the gate itself is blown off the fence a few feet away from where it once closed the Konzern off. It is a mangled an bent inward towards the Heartfilia crest. There is a upturned ground leading down the centre of the road leading from the broken gate to a several feet away from the round foot wide hole in the ground where it started from. **So this is where it started from.** I Thought looking around me to try and pick up more information on what has happened here. **I wonder what happened to the guards.**

I soon notice a body crumpled near the fence with drying blood pooled around it over the soil and grass. **He must be one of the guards.** I approach the body and check for a pulse for signs of life but he is already cold and turn the body over which is beginning to go stiff from rigor mortis having been dead for some time. The man appeared to be middle aged is hair already greying out and is face with winkles that signify him ageing. He is probably in his mid forties maybe earlier fifties at the most. There is a deep wound in the throat where the mans hand is pressed against in desperate act to stop his blood pouring out of him as he bleeds to death but failed to stifle it. I pry his hand from his throat to get better look and maybe determine what caused it. **Looks like he was stabbed with something sharp in the throat and his artery there was severed which caused his death.** The look on his face is a look of shock or surprise which is either from the sudden wound to his throat or sighting his killers seconds before death either way he probably scarcely registered what happened before he lost conscious. **The poor bastard didn't even get the chance to draw his sword but** **Okay lets see what you saw maybe I can get a glimpse of the attackers I can use.** I thought placing my palm on his forehead and closing my eyes and the last moments of his life flowed into my mind as if the memories were my own. **Dam he was looking away when they struck but he has a partner but I did get a glimpse of the cart they travelled in so I know how they got here. **I ponder **But he died before he saw they got close enough to get a good look let alone his faces.**

"Well rest in peace" I said giving a silent pray and close his eye lids to give him the appearance of sleeping despite his wound as I rose up from my knelt position. I look around for any sign of the other guard he could of ran off but I wasn't holding my breath that he survived especially judging from the way the guy was cut down. I walk over to the other side of the gate post and see a discarded sword hidden in the grass.

**It Must belong to the other guard.** I conclude **But where is he did he really just abandon his post and run off but I can't really blame him under the circumstances.** I can't pick out is body nearby but as I look into the Konzern beyond the gate I see a body through the metal bars. I make my way around the fence and check out the body since its quicker walking around that jumping over. **Hmm… **I thought as I turn over the young man who looks as cold and dead as is fellow guardsman. But his cause of death was different his head has been hit by a large blunt object which had opened a sizable wound in his skull which had been bleeding out heavily. His eyes are closed so he didn't die instantly. **So he died from a head injury but looks like it was caused by a weapon rather magic.** I thought examining the wound feeling rather unaffected or distant from the loss of life I rarely get emotional by death having seen so much for such a long time thorough out my life time and having caused so very many my-self. **I wonder if you saw your attacker judging from your wound he would have had to be close to you to inflict it.** I thought as like earlier I place left hand on his forehead covered in dried blood and extracted his memories. The guards last moments pour into me along his thoughts and emotions as I saw what he saw and in about ten seconds I knew what transpired here hours earlier. **So there's three two guys and one woman the big guy is the one who killed him with that dam Warhammer of his. **I thought **And there defiantly here to target the Heartfilia Heiress Lucy Heartfilia I got to get there to stop them before they can get away with her.**

"I am on my way so don't give in Lucy Heartfilia!" I said aloud determined to rescue her.

_Mr Narrator:_ "Oh no what a disaster Gallus is victories over the wise and old Bero who will stop him and dastardly plans? Meanwhile Lucy is about to engage the mad man Victor in mortal combat! But our hero Kaito is finally about to join the Frey and what is Natsu up to? Find out next time on the Chronicles of Zeref!"

**END of Chapter 6**

**Next Chapter:** _Chosen Paths Part 2: Lucy Strikes Back!_

**GameofThrones:**

First off sorry about the delay on release at first it was cause I was busy with writing another story and then I got sick so I couldn't write for a while but I finally got it out but it was longer than I expected so I only got a bit of what I wanted done in this chapter but it's not too much of a problem since I can fit that all in the next chapter. Anyway sorry if the Bero and Gallus fight dragged on I wanted to showcase his magic so It took longer than I expected and as always please read and review thanks and keep up to date by keeping checking back at **my profile** page for progress on updates. I will be revising my previous chapters in January to make sure they the best they can be and make any changes to make it more enjoyable and readable. The next two chapters will be out by January 8th 2015.


End file.
